Alter ego! DanVal, toute l'équipe de SG1
by Calypsoh
Summary: Que peut-il se passer après le 2ème téléfilm "Continuum"? la terre est-elle a présent hors de danger? Que deviennent nos héros préférés? venez découvrir leur nouvelle aventure qui ne manque ni d'action, ni d'humour ni d'émotion!
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Jeudi 27 mars, Environ 17h (heure USA), sur la Planète **Mista** (base Tok'ra). 

Le coucher de soleil imminent teintait le ciel d'une couleur rougeâtre inquiétante. Le vent qui s'était levé soulevait le sable et rendait la course difficile.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ébène courait, suivie de près par un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle, barbu et au regard de braise. Ils semblaient fuir un ennemi que pour l'instant nous ne pouvons voir. L'homme trébuche et tombe. La jeune femme revint sur ces bas et voulait aider son compagnon à se relever.

« _Allez Jorlin, on y est presque, tiens bon._

_Je crois que ma cheville est foulée. Fuis Vala, tu dois atteindre la porte des étoiles avant que…_

_On l'atteindra ensemble_, l'interrompit la jeune femme qui l'aida à se relever.

Ralenti par la blessure du dit Jorlin, les deux jeunes gens mirent un certain temps avant d'apercevoir enfin le DHD et le grand anneau de fer connu sous le nom de « Porte des étoiles ».

Tandis que Vala entreprit de rentrer les cordonnées de la Terre, Jorlin dit, essoufflé :

« _Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Ne sois pas stupide. Ba'al est le seul responsable dans cette histoire. Il est encore temps de stopper son plan machiavélique_. »

Au loin la tempête de sable qui s'était levée se dissipait peu à peu et laissa apparaitre une horde gigantesque de crabes métalliques malheureusement bien reconnaissables : des Réplicateurs. Leur nombre aurait fait pâlir les plus grandes armées romaines.

Enfin, le vortex s'ouvrit : l'habituelle trainée bleu et argent éclaira un peu le décor hostile de la planète Tok'ra.

Alors que Vala se hâtait d'entrer le code de l'équipe SG-1, Jorlin se tordit de douleur et s'écroula à terre. Sa coéquipière se précipita vers lui et put alors entendre ces mots :

« _Je ne peux pas te suivre...ma blessure s'est réouverte. Pars, je vais les retenir._

_Hors de question mon grand. _

_Ecoute-moi Vala….tu es la seule à pouvoir empêcher l'extermination prévue par ces monstres. Tiens, prends ceci_ »

Jorlin tendit une sorte de boitier noir à sa compagne affolée qui hésita à le prendre. Puis il reprit difficilement la parole :

_« J'ai fait mon temps tu ne crois pas, deux cents ans…j'ai l'occasion de finir par une bonne action pour une fois…donne moi cette chance. »_

La jeune femme avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer, elle le savait. Jorlin avait raison : elle devait prévenir ses amis du danger encouru. Elle s'empara du boîtier et adressa un sourire humide à son camarade, de plus en plus mal en point

« _Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jorlin, n'en doute jamais. _

_- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi…Et surtout n'oublie pas……__**ALTER EGO**__…. tu m'entends…__**ALTER EGO**_» murmura Jorlin en souriant.

Puis après une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune femme brune releva la tête et vit la horde de Réplicateurs se rapprocher dangereusement du lieu où elle se tenait. Se maudissant d'abandonner Jorlin, Vala le regarda une dernière fois et se précipita vers le vortex. Mais elle eut le temps d'être toucher par une sorte de projectile métallique lancée de très loin et qui se désintégra immédiatement au contact de la peau de la jeune femme. Malgré la douleur, celle-ci parvint néanmoins à traverser la singularité qui se referma à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Une fois le vortex refermé, Jorlin se savait entouré de centaines, de milliers de Réplicateurs mais ces espèces de monstres métalliques n'étaient pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Jorlin aperçut alors une silhouette féminine s'approcher de lui. La douleur lui fit presque fermer les yeux mais il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

Le jeune homme, grandement blessé, prononça difficilement : « _Vous avez échoué_ ».

Une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille lui répondit alors :

« _Ça c'est ce que vous croyez_ »

Cette voix, il l'affectionnait tellement...malheureusement ce n'était pas celle de la femme qu'il aimait mais bien celle de son double maléfique. Dans la tentative désespérée d'avoir le dernier mot, Jorlin tourna la tête et put alors distinguer le visage à la peau tannée, les yeux chocolat, les longs cheveux bruns et le sourire démoniaque de celle qui se tenait près de lui et qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Vala.

« _Votre plan est condamné d'avance_, dit Jorlin.

-_Bien au contraire, tout semble se dérouler comme prévu. L'ennemi est dans la place forte_. »

Le double de Vala se pencha vers le jeune homme blessé et d'une voix sortie de l'enfer, dit :

_« La fin des Tau'ri est proche…grâce à vous_ »

Un cri strident, couvert d'un rire démoniaque, s'éleva alors dans le ciel rougeâtre de la planète dévastée nommé Mista.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Coucou à tous! Peut-être venez-vous de lire le "Prologue" de mon histoire_ Alter Ego_: j'avais volontairement posté ce début sans réelle entrée en matière car je voulais être originale!!_**

**_Maintenant, je dois vous apporter qqk précisions! j'ai passé tout mon été à écrire cette fanfiction (qui sort tout droit de mon imagination!) mais comme je déteste les incohérences et autres imperfections scénaristiques, j'ai souhaité l'écrire en entier avant de la poster ici. _**

**_Cette nouvelle aventure, je l'espère vous fera patienter jusqu'à la sortie du 3ème Téléfilm Stargate SG-1: mon histoire a pour personnage central Vala mais tous les membres de la mythique équipe seront là pour vous faire rire, pleurer, réfléchir, vous faire poser des questions...bref, vous plaire je l'espère!!!!! certains personnages feront même un retour remarqué au SGC (voyez-vous de qui je veux parler? Non? Un personnage sans lequel SG-1 n'est plus vraiment SG-1? mais si, vous allez trouver!!!!)_**

**_Autant vous prévenir: mes chapitres sont longs (22 chapitres, 104 pages WORD) car, étant une littéraire, je souhaite que mon lecteur puisse saisir toutes les nuances que j'ai voulu apporter à mes personnages. J'aimerais tant que vous voyiez mes personnages, que vous vous les représentiez tels qu'ils m'apparraissent dans l'esprit...un peu comme si vous regardiez un film! Mais j'ignore si mon maigre talent aura l'effet escompté..._**

**_J'ai autant que possible voulu donner corps et vie à ces personnage tous tellement chargés d'émotions et de caractère spécifique! Vous remarquerez très vite que certains personnages sotn mes chouchous car je leur octroie bcp d'importance mais tous ont été traité avec intérêt. _****_Pour que le récit ne soit pas trop fastidieux, je m'efforce d'alterner temps d'action, d'échange, de réflexion et de paroles en espérant ne pas vous faire languir ou au contraire vous faire perdre pied! En revanche, étant d'une nature assez amusante, vous trouverez bcp d'humour au fil des textes..enfin je l'espère!_**

**_Voilà je vous souhaite un très bon voyage à bord de "Calypsoh airlines" à destination de mon imaginire tout peuplé des personnages de SG-1! _**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques review: j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!_**

**_Ah oui: Couple central Daniel/ vala mais les histoire d'amour sont assez fréquentes au SGC...Sam, Cam et Teal'c pourraient bien voir aussi leur coeur chavirer._**

**_les personnages de SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas mais reviennent à leurs créatuers originaux ainsi qu'à MGM pour la télé. je n'ai touché aucun argent pour écrire ceci (eh non!!!!!snifff!)._**

**_Ce récit n'est sans doute pas du Victor Hugo mais si vous voulez publier ce texte, ne le faites pas sans me le demander..;merci!_**

**Chapitre 1 : Ubi sum ? (Où suis-je ?)**

Le même jour, environ 16h51, bureau de Daniel Jackson, base du SGC .

Bon sang, mais il n'y arriverait-donc jamais !

Cela faisait plus de huit jours que Daniel était penché sur la traduction d'une inscription ancienne au dialecte un peu particulier. Qui a dit que la langue des anciens était aisée à comprendre, même pour l'éminent docteur Jackson ?

« _Alors Jackson, encore penché sur vos hiéroglyphes ?_ »

Daniel n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaitre la voix de son interlocuteur. Cameron Mitchell venait peu lui rendre visite dans son bureau sauf pour lui annoncer une catastrophe ou lui demander de sauver la planète.

« _Ce_ _ne sont pas à proprement parler des hiéroglyphes mais plutôt des…_

_-Ha !!! STOP…Docteur, j'ai quitté l'Université il y a très longtemps, si tant est que j'y ai eu un jour ma place. Déjà à l'époque je n'écoutais pas en cours donc faites moi grâce de vos leçons linguistiques auxquelles de toute façon je ne comprendrai pas le tiers d'un quart d'un huitième_ »

Le jeune colonel, vêtu du pantalon vert et du tee-shirt noir officiel du SGC, déposa une bière sur le bureau de Daniel et en ouvrit une seconde pour lui-même.

Son ami l'archéologue remercia Cameron d'un signe de tête et entama lui aussi sa boisson avant de dire : « _Que me vaut votre visite Mitchell ?_

_Oh rien…je venais aux nouvelles car vous semblez vouloir rester dans votre bureau comme un ours qui hiberne en hiver. Alors je tenais à m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas fait une apoplexie sur place. _

_Très gentil à vous_, répondit Daniel d'un ton ironique à Cameron qui s'était assis sur le bord du bureau et qui reprit la parole.

«_ Il faut dire que c'est plutôt calme en ce moment : on a éradiqué les Goaul'd, les Réplicateurs, les Oris, l'alliance Lucian…je regrette presque qu'on ait fini par vaincre tous nos ennemis_.

-_Vous plaisantez j'espère_, rétorqua Daniel en relevant la tête, le visage affichant une mine outrée.

-_Mwé…sans compter que Sam passe son temps entre Washington et ici. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. _

_-Oui, on se demande pourquoi_ »

Daniel ne put réprimer un sourire en prononçant ces dernières paroles : il savait très bien ce qui poussait son amie Sam à multiplier ses séjours à la capitale. Officiellement, elle se rendait dans les bureaux scientifiques du gouvernement pour suivre l'avancée de certaines recherches. Officieusement, elle allait voir un certain général O'Neill bien connu du SGC et avec lequel elle était secrètement en couple depuis plusieurs semaines. Daniel n'avait guère été surpris quand Jack le lui avait annoncé un soir chez lui devant bières et pizza. Le jeune homme était même ravi pour ces deux amis qui avaient bien mérité un peu de bonheur. Mais étant donné leurs rangs respectifs, cette liaison entre le général et son ancien second devait rester secrète ; personne n'était au courant sauf Cassandra, Teal'c et Daniel.

Tandis que Daniel laissait donnait libre cours à ses pensées, Cameron continuait à ronchonner.

« _Notre Jaffa national est quant à lui bien trop occupé à préparer sur Chulac l'arrivée imminente d'un Mini-Teal'c._

_- Ishta est enceinte de huit mois et demi,_ répondit le jeune archéologue. _Il est normal que Teal'c veuille être auprès de son épouse à la fin de sa grossesse. Et vous savez bien aussi que la nation jaffa a besoin de ses conseils éclairés. _

_- Vous savez Jackson, je ne pensais pas dire un jour cela au SGC mais… je m'ennuie !_ »

Cette fois Daniel ne put s'empêcher de râler à son tour et de dire, d'un ton excédé :

_Oh par pitié, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi. Il suffit de Vala pour ronchonner sans cesse. _

_Tiens à propos, toujours aucune nouvelle de votre petite amie ?_ s'exclama malicieusement Mitchell

_Ce n'est pas ma petite amie…et aux dernières nouvelles, elle était toujours sur Mista, occupée à aider l'ancien hôte de Ba'al. _

_Pff...cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est là-bas ? au moins trois semaines non ?_

_Cela fait très exactement vingt-deux jours_.» répondit Daniel du tac au tac, la tête toujours penchée sur sa traduction.

Cette réflexion surprit Cameron qui stoppa net son geste pour porter la bière à sa bouche. Il fixa alors son interlocuteur et après une petite seconde d'hésitation, s'exclama :

« _Wahou…vous comptez les jours…elle doit vraiment vous manquer alors_.

_Dîtes plutôt que je savoure le calme ambiant, que je redécouvre le silence et la tranquillité et que je peux enfin m'adonner sereinement à mes recherches._

_Vous dîtes ça mais moi je vous trouve plus morose quand Vala est absente. _

_Vous avez fini oui_, répondit un peu sèchement l'archéologue qui commençait à perdre patience.

_Plus ronchon aussi_, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Cameron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'est alors que retentit l'alarme du SGC et que les membres de la base purent entendre la voix de Walter parler au micro

« _Activation non programmée de la porte_ ».

Cameron et Daniel levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel puis se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le colonel ne descende en sautant du bureau où il était assis.

« _Ah ! On dirait que ça bouge_ » s'exclama ce dernier juste avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi de près par l'archéologue, aussi curieux que son coéquipier de savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

Dans la salle de contrôle, nous pouvons voir le général Landry, debout devant la grande vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement. Assis devant les ordinateurs, Walter et Sam surveillaient de près l'activation de la porte.

C'est alors que surgirent Daniel et Cameron.

« _Tiens, Carter…de retour de Washington ?_

_-Oui Cam, je suis arrivée il y dix minutes._

_-Et vous êtes déjà aux commandes,_ _décidément vous ne relâchez jamais_. _Mon général, on attend quelqu'un ?_ »

Landry se tourna vers le colonel, qui était suivi de Daniel, et lui répondit avec un air amusé :

« _A priori, personne de prévu Colonel _

_Ah j'adore les invités de dernières minutes_, rétorqua Cameron. _C'est vrai, ça fait des cadeaux supplémentaires. _

_Je_ _reçois un signal Mon Général,_ dit Walter, _…c'est le code d'identification de SG-1_.

_Il doit s'agir de Vala_, répondit Sam. _Elle est la seule à être partie et à disposer du code. Teal'c enverrait le signal de Brata'c._

_Ouvrez lui l'iris_, ordonna Landry. »

Tandis que la grande protection d'acier qui fermait l'orifice s'ouvrait, Cameron se retourna vers Daniel avec un air amusé.

« _On dirait que c'est la fin des vacances, Jackson_ ».

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et préféra ne rien répondre.

En bas, dans la salle d'embarquement, les soldats en armes prirent leur position habituelle, parés à toute éventuelle intrusion imprévue. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une jeune femme ne sorte à grande vitesse de la flaque argentée, et ne vienne tomber violemment, la tête la première, sur le ponton métallique. Un petit boitier noir tomba alors de ses mains et finit sa course par terre. Malgré la vive douleur qui élançait tout son corps, Vala put relever la tête et hurla en direction de la salle de commande

« _FERMEZ L'IRIS…VIIITE !_ »

Quoique pris de court par cette violente arrivée, le général Landry réitéra l'ordre à Walter qui ferma presque instantanément l'écran de protection.

Cameron arbora très vite un regard sérieux et inquiet à la fois.

«_Ça, ça ne me dit rien de bon_ ».

Daniel, quant à lui, était déjà parti en courant, suivi de près par Sam et enfin Mitchell qui ordonna d'aller chercher d'urgence l'équipe médicale.

Tous trois déboulèrent au niveau inférieur et se précipitèrent vers le corps étendu de leur coéquipière.

Arrivée le premier, Daniel se mit à genoux auprès de Vala et dit :

« _Vala…que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous ? »_

Vala, visiblement très souffrante, agrippa le bras de « son » archéologue et parvint à prononcer très difficilement :

« _Da..niel…Alter ego…alter ego…._

_Doucement...restez tranquille, on va vous soigner _»

Sam et Cameron entouraient la blessée, attentifs eux aussi aux paroles étranges de leur amie qui semblait totalement paniquée.

« _Non Daniel…il faut…ils arrivent…_

_Qui Vala ? Qui arrive ?_ tentait désespérément de comprendre Daniel, qui passait sa main sur le visage en sueur de la jeune femme.

_Alter ego…_

_Alter ego ? c'est du latin mais…_

_Alter ego…Il faut absolument… __**me**__**tuer**__, Daniel ! »_

Puis Vala sombra dans l'inconscience, dans les bras d'un Daniel totalement démuni. C'est alors que le docteur Carolyn Lam arriva suivie de son équipe et de son père. Elle poussa assez violemment le jeune archéologue pour examiner la blessée.

« _Elle n'est qu'évanouie mais elle semble gravement blessée. Il faut la transporter d'urgence à l'infirmerie_ ».

Tandis que les médecins s'affairaient autour de Vala et la hissaient avec précaution sur un brancard, Sam alla ramasser le boitier noir qui était tombé des mains de Vala et l'examina. Au même moment, Landry s'approcha de Cameron et Daniel, qui s'était relevé et demanda.

« _Que vous a-t-elle dit ? _

_-On dirait qu'elle tentait de nous prévenir d'une menace mais ce fut assez confus_, répondit Cameron.

-_Elle…elle semblait délirer, Monsieur_, parvint à dire Daniel.

- _Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle délirait docteur Jackson ?_ »

Les trois membres de SG-1 se regardèrent brièvement et le général dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse de la part de Daniel

« _Elle nous a demandé de…la tuer, Monsieur !_ »

_Inconnue_ : _HA….que je souffre ! mais quelle est donc cette douleur effroyable qui me fait tant souffrir..mais…je vis ! Je ressens, j'écoute, je comprends. La prise de conscience est un moment douloureux, IL m'avait prévenu. Je peux distinguer tant d'ombres qui s'agitent autour de moi. Je perçois des voix inconnues. Où est mon maître, mon point de repère ? Et moi, Où suis-je ? _


	3. Chapter 2

_Allez petit cadeau, je vous poste le 2ème chapitre effectif de cette histoire (3 post en réalité puisqu'il y a eu le prologue!). Je ne peux tout de même pas vous laisser sans nouvelle de Vala! Bonne lecture et laissez moi des petites review.j'adore çà!_

**Chapitre 2 : « Cogito ergo sum ! », Descartes (« Je pense donc je suis »)**

Le même jour, environ 19h, infirmerie de la base du SGC .

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que Daniel était assis là, derrière les vitres donnant sur l'infirmerie. Il voyait le docteur Lam, munie d'une combinaison de protection, s'affairer autour de Vala, qui était allongée sur un lit et vêtue d'un pyjama bleu fourni par l'armée. Carolyn avait interdit à qui que ce soit d'entrer dans la chambre tant que les résultats de tests divers et variés n'avaient pas confirmé l'absence d'un risque de contamination quelconque. Personne n'aurait songé transgresser les ordres du docteur, pas même Cameron qui semblait bénéficier depuis quelques temps d'une certaine attention de la part de la fille du général.

Cette dernière avait prévenu SG-1 et Landry que les résultats seraient longs et qu'elle les ferait prévenir dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Sam avait alors proposé d'envoyer rapidement un malp sur Mista, la planète Tok'ra d'où était revenue Vala, pour voir si quelque chose d'anormal y était à déceler. Elle était donc partie avec Mitchell et le Général il y avait de cela un peu plus d'une heure. Daniel, quant à lui, n'avait pas voulu laisser Vala, même s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il était donc resté là, assis face à la vitre, à méditer sur les dernières paroles de sa jeune amie.

« _Alter ego_ », « _l'autre-moi_ » en latin. Formule somme toute assez simple à traduire mais à comprendre…il s'agissait d'une autre histoire.

« _Ils arrivent…_ ». De toute évidence Vala les mettaient en garde contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Ceux qui avaient blessé la jeune femme ? Leurs ennemis n'étaient-ils pas sensés être tous détruits ?

« _Il faut absolument me tuer Daniel_ ». L'archéologue ferma ses yeux d'un bleu limpide et se repassa la scène dans sa tête. Il revit le regard affolé et paniqué de Vala. Un frisson parcourut alors son corps. Pour que Vala en vienne à lui demander...non…à le supplier de la tuer, c'est que la situation devait être désespérée.

Le cours des pensées de Daniel fut interrompu par l'arrivée de ses deux coéquipiers et du général.

_« Comment va Vala ?_ demanda immédiatement Sam à son ami qui s'était levé à l'approche de ses compagnons.

- _Rien de plus pour l'instant. Le docteur Lam a affirmé tout à l'heure que les blessures physiques semblaient assez peu alarmantes. Mais on attend toujours les résultats des tests_. _Et de votre côté ?_

- _Nous venons d'envoyer un malp sur Mista, _reprit la scientifique.

_-Et les images qui nous sont parvenues ne sont pas forcément réjouissantes, _renchérit Mitchell_. Apparemment la planète a été ravagée et on a pu distinguer des cadavres Tok'ra, du moins si l'on en croit notre petit robot magique. _

_- Cela expliquerait le retour imprévu et mouvementé de Vala, _en déduit Daniel. _Elle fuyait et a voulu nous prévenir d'un danger. »_

En disant cela, Daniel avait tourné la tête vers la jeune blessée, imité par ses trois compagnons. Le général Landry prit la parole à son tour.

_-Nous essayons actuellement de contacter la Tok'ra mais vous savez combien cela est difficile. _

_-Je ne comprends pas très bien d'ailleurs pourquoi ils refusent toujours de nous donner un de leurs communicateurs pour les joindre. On a prouvé qu'on était digne de confiance depuis le temps non ?_

_- Ne soyez pas trop dur Cam, _répliqua doucement Sam_. Cela fait des siècles que la Tok'ra lutte seule contre ses ennemis et pour se protéger ses membres ont dû être très prudents. Il ne leur est toujours pas facile d'accorder leur entière confiance à qui que ce soit. _

_- Nous comprenons Colonel Carter mais il faut néanmoins que nous trouvions un moyen de comprendre ce qui s'est passé sur Mista, _reprit le général Landry_. Et la Tok'ra est notre meilleur atout étant donné que cela s'est passé sur une de leurs bases. »_

Tous cessèrent alors leur discussion car Carolyn venait de les rejoindre.

« _Alors_ ? S'enquit très vite son père

_Bon, les tests sont plutôt rassurants. Mis à part la présence d'un excès de globules blancs, rien n'indique une quelconque maladie pour l'instant. Le risque de contamination est nul mais je devrait la surveiller de près afin de voir si elle ne développe pas un virus post incubation_. _Tout indique que Vala s'est sauvagement défendue mais ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves : je trouve même qu'elle cicatrise plutôt vite.. En revanche, elle semble avoir pris un sérieux coup à la tête et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. _

_Quand serons nous fixés _? demanda Cam

_Quand elle reprendra connaissance, ce qui ne saurait tarder car elle commence à s'agiter un peu_.

_Ne peut_-_on pas utiliser l'appareil de guérison Tok'ra ? _

_Il ne serait guère utile dans ce cas là Colonel Carter_, répondit Carolyn en secouant la tête. _Il peut guérir les lésons mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit efficace sur les chocs post-traumatiques. Et puis, rien ne nous dit que…_

_On dirait qu'elle se réveille », _la coupa Daniel qui avaittoujours le regard fixé sur la vitre de l'infirmerie.

Tous les cinq se rendirent alors dans la chambre où Vala venait en effet d'ouvrir les yeux. Carolyn se précipita pour regarder les pupilles de sa patiente à l'aide d'une petite lampe.

« _Ouch ! Cette lumière n'est guère agréable au réveil docteur,_ répliqua Vala.

_Désolée, comment vous sentez-vous ? _

_Ma foi j'ai connu mieux, je ne crois pas que je pourrai aller danser ce soir. Je connais des tas d'hommes qui vont être déçu_s ».

Derrière Carolyn, l'ensemble de l'équipe SG-1 afficha un sourire soulagé ; tant que Vala plaisantait, c'était bon signe.

« _Vala, vous sentez-vous capable de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé_? lui demanda le Général.

_Que je vous raconte quoi Monsieur_ ? »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Vala vit les regards surpris que s'échangèrent ses interlocuteurs. Elle prit soudain conscience d'où elle était : que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie du SGC entourée de ses amis et de docteurs visiblement tous très préoccupés par son état ?

_Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe_ ? finit-elle par demander

_A vrai dire, nous comptions sur vous pour y voir un peu plus clair_, lui répondit Daniel.

Le regard d'incompréhension que lança Vala à ce moment poussa Carolyn à poser une question :

« _Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, Vala? _

_Pff…Attendez…je me souviens de Mista, la planète Tok'ra et aussi…de Jorlin bien sûr. _

_Qui ça ?_ »

Cameron et Daniel avaient posé tous les deux la même question au même moment, ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde et fit sourire Vala qui reprit la parole.

« _Jorlin, l'ex hôte de Ba'al_, _un charmant garçon d'ailleurs_, dit-elle d'un air taquin qui ne manqua de pousser Daniel à lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Et que s'est-il passé juste avant que vous ne franchissiez la porte ?_ demanda Sam

-_Euh…à vrai dire, c'est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête. Je ne me souviens pas être rentrée au SGC_.

-_Vous ne vous rappelez pas avoir été attaquée par quelque chose que visiblement vous fuyiez ? _»

Vala secoua la tête en signe de négation et voulut se relever mais une douleur lancinante lui parcourut le corps.

« _Aggr…_

_Non, ne bougez pas_, rétorqua vite Carolyn. _Vous devez rester allongée_.

_Bon sang mais c'est incroyable...comment ai-je pu oublier les raisons de mes blessures ? Si j'avais été piétinée par un troupeau d'éléphants, je suppose que je m'en rappellerais. _

_Apparemment vous souffrez d'une amnésie partielle_, _due à un sérieux choc à la tête_, lui expliqua Carolyn.

_Oh non pas encore !_ »

Les paroles de Vala étaient cette fois dénuées de toute ironie mais au contraire trahissaient une certaine panique dans sa voix.

Vala avait déjà perdu totalement la mémoire à cause du Goau'ld Athéna et les semaines qu'elle avait alors vécue avaient été épouvantables. Ne plus savoir qui on est, à qui on peut faire confiance, ne plus reconnaitre ceux qu'on aime…elle ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Ses amis sentirent l'angoisse qui commençait à gagner la jeune femme et voulurent la rassurer.

« _Cette fois c'est différent. Vous vous souvenez de nous tous et votre mémoire ne semble avoir occulté que quelques jours_, tenta de lui expliquer Sam. _Les évènements vont vous revenir petit à petit._

-_C'est en effet la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue_, renchérit Carolyn. _Ce trou de mémoire devrait vite se dissiper. Il faudrait retrouver la toute dernière chose dont vous vous rappeliez afin que nous déterminions combien de temps vous manque._

- _Nous sommes aujourd'hui jeudi 27 mars, _enchaina Daniel_, et vous étiez sur Mista depuis seize jours…ce qui nous ramène au 11 mars dernier._ _De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?_ »

Vala les observait en silence : le bref instant de panique qu'elle avait laissé entrevoir était terminé. Elle ne voulait pas montrer le trouble qu'elle ressentait et s'en voulait même d'avoir été si peu maîtresse de sa réaction. Aussi décida-t-elle d'adopter de nouveau une attitude désinvolte.

« _Bon…alors, je me souviens de cet excellent gâteau aux fruits qu'une des femmes Tok'ra m'a apporté. C'était quel jour ça déjà? ... Ah oui, c'était lundi ! Je m'en souviens très bien car c'est jour de grand ménage chez les femmes de là-bas. Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé faire le ménage alors…_

_Vala ! _la coupa Daniel sur un ton de reproche.

_Ben sinon, je me revois aller à une sorte de bibliothèque, enfin plutôt une sorte de salle d'archives pleine de rouleaux poussiéreux et d'ordinateurs ultra sophistiqués._

_Vous ? Aller à la bibliothèque ? _lui demanda l'archéologue, d'un air incrédule. _Voilà qui est étonnant. _

_La culture est une chose essentielle mon petit Daniel, _le taquina Vala. _Vous ne savez pas ça ?_

_Et vous y alliez pour chercher quoi ? _s'empressa de demander Cameron pour empêcher Daniel de répliquer une parole un peu cinglante.

_Bonne question...maintenant que vous me le dîtes, je me souviens m'y être rendue pour une raison précise mais pour l'instant, celle-ci m'échappe. Mais demandez à Jorlin, il était venu avec moi »_

Personne de sut quoi répondre et une sorte de froid s'installadans la pièce. Vala ne comprit pas trop ce changement.

« _Ben quoi...je suppose que si je fuyais un quelconque ennemi, j'ai dû emmener Jorlin avec moi. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ? A-t-il été blessé lui aussi ? _

_Euh…vous êtes revenue seule de Mista,_ lui révéla le Général. _Et vous nous avez même ordonné de fermer l'iris une fois que vous avez franchi la porte. ._

_C'est impossible, je n'aurai jamais laissé Jorlin là-bas_, réfuta Vala. _Ou alors…_ »

Ceux qui entouraient Vala savaient que le pire était sans doute à prévoir pour l'ancien hôte de Ba'al. Les images renvoyées par la sonde montraient une planète dévastée, sans aucune forme d'activité et le sol jonché de cadavres. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la chambre mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise et ce fut Cameron qui le rompit le premier

« _Et sinon, de quoi vous rappelez vous d'autre Vala ?_

_De rien…mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à cette sorte de bibliothèque. Après c'est le trou complet… » _répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Cameron regarda Vala, qui semblait très pensive, un peu perdue aussi. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers Landry et dit :

« _Mon Général, je demande la permission de nous rendre nous-mêmes sur Mista. Nous y trouverons certainement des indices sur cette attaque mystérieuse_. »

Landry semblait hésiter :

« _Est-ce bien raisonnable Colonel ? Nous ne savons pas ce qui vous attend de l'autre côté. Vous pourriez tomber dans une embuscade_.

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce ne serait pas la première fois Monsieur._

_Mitchell a raison_, intervint alors Daniel. _Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être reste-t-il des survivants qui attendent d'être secourus ? »_

En écoutant cela, Vala avait relevé la tête et tourna ses grands yeux noirs plein de gratitude vers le jeune archéologue. Oui, peut-être Jorlin était-il encore là-bas ?

Le général se tourna alors vers Sam :

« _Qu'en pensez-vous Colonel ?_

_Je crois que ça vaut le coup d'essayer Monsieur. Le malp n'a décelé aucune activité extérieure et nous pourrions récolter des informations capitales sur cet éventuel ennemi_. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le Général acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« _C'est d'accord. SG-1, préparez-vous à partir dans une heure_.

_Je vous accompagne_, s'était écrié Vala qui déjà faisait le geste de se lever, malgré la douleur.

_Il n'en est pas question_! s'exclama le Général. _Le docteur Lam vous a dit de rester couchée. _

_Mais…_

_Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Vous restez ici, c'est un ordre »_

La décision du Général était sans appel. De toute façon Vala sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu suivre dans son état mais son orgueil avait voulu une fois de plus prendre le dessus. Elle vit donc ses compagnons lui sourire et partir se changer. Néanmoins Daniel s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« _Allons ne faites pas votre tête de mule, vous êtes mieux ici._

_-Mfffff ! Dîtes plutôt que vous êtes content de ne pas m'avoir dans vos pattes. _

_- J'aurai besoin que vous me dressiez rapidement un plan de la cité où vous étiez, _continua Daniel, préférant faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque de Vala. _Nous gagnerions ainsi du temps_.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu bourru

- _Indiquez moi par exemple où se trouvait cette fameuse « bibliothèque », j'irai voir ce qu'il en reste. Et indiquez aussi où vous logiez. Peut-être avez-vous laissé là-bas des indices qui pourraient nous aider. »_

Tandis que Vala, après avoir saisi le petit calepin et le crayon que Daniel lui tendait, commençait à dessiner grossièrement un plan, elle en profita pour dire :

« _Si vous avez le temps, peut-être pourriez- vous me ramener quelques unes de mes affaires ? J'ai dû laisser sous ma tente l'ensemble de mes dessous chics et sexy. Ce serait dommage de les laisser perdre._ »

Daniel émit un long soupir de lassitude et ne répondit rien. Quand elle eut fini ses croquis, il les lui prit sèchement des mains et commença à partir.

Il se trouvait entre les portes quand il entendit Vala l'appeler :

« _Daniel_ ? ».

Il se retourna brusquement et vit alors le jeune blessée qui ne souriait plus : au contraire elle avait un regard empli d'inquiétude.

« _Soyez prudent. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il y a là-bas mais ce n'est sans doute pas très bon !_ »

Daniel conserva un visage grave, fixa quelques seconde sa coéquipière et fit « oui » de la tête, en guise de promesse que tout irait bien. Puis il partit, laissant Vala à moitié assise sur son lit, les mains croisées et humides. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Inconnue_: _Je commence à percevoir la longue fuite du temps et petit à petit tout me revient. Mon rôle, ma mission. Je pense donc je suis. Je sais enfin pourquoi j'ai été créée, envoyée ici...dans un seul et unique but : venger mon Maître. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Maywen:** _Merci bcp miss, ravie que le début t'aie un peu dérouté...c'était le but, hihi!!!! je cherchais à capter l'attention du lecteur! On va essayer de ne pas te décevoir...Je te poste la suite!bizzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapitre 3 : le masque de l'innocence.**

**Le même jour, environ 20h, salle d'embarquement du SGC .**

SG-1 était prêt à partir sur Mista mais n'était composé que de trois de ses membres habituels.

Cameron était occupé à vérifier son armement, Sam rangeait soigneusement le boitier d'identification qui leur permettrait d'envoyer leur signal de reconnaissance et Daniel observait la porte qui commençait à s'enclencher.

« _Je ne suis pas du genre superstitieux mais j'avoue ne pas aimer du tout quand le groupe n'est pas au complet_ », s'exclama le jeune colonel en contemplant son équipe diminuée.

_- Vous savez, lorsque Jack est a été promu général, nous avons dû très souvent effectuer des missions à trois_, répondit Daniel.

_- Ce n'est pas le nombre qui m'inquiète mais la force tranquille de Monsieur Muscle pourrait nous faire défaut. _

_- C'est vrai que l'absence de Teal'c n'est pas à notre avantage, _acquiesça Sam. _Mais on a vu pire_.

_- Au fait, avez-eu le temps d'examiner de plus près le boitier noir que Vala a ramené avec elle ? _demanda alors Daniel à son équipière.

_- Pas vraiment. Nos équipes scientifiques travaillent actuellement dessus mais cela n'a rien donné de très concluant pour l'instant. Mais dès notre retour, je compte bien… »_

Mais Sam s'interrompit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle constata que le dernier chevron de la porte, qui aurait dû s'enclencher, ne s'allumait pas. Ses deux compères fixaient eux-aussi le grand anneau et Mitchell se tourna vers la baie vitrée de la salle de contrôle et s'écria.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? _

_- Le dernier chevron refuse de s'enclencher mon Colonel_, lui répondit la voix mal assurée de Walter à travers le micro.

_Et depuis quand un chevron refuse-t-il quoi que ce soit à un soldat ?_ rétorqua Mitchell, qui commençait à être agacé de tous ces contretemps, alors que Sam se précipitait déjà à l'étage supérieur pour tenter de voir d'où venait le problème.

Arrivée dans la salle de contrôle, elle donna ses armes à un officier subalterne et s'approcha de Walter.

« _Que se passe t-il ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Colonel Carter. Tout semblait fonctionner normalement jusqu'à ce que le dispositif ne réponde plus pour le dernier chevron. _

_- Allez, on retente »_ dit Sam qui remplaça le soldat posté devant le deuxième ordinateur.

Ils firent cinq tentatives, toutes aussi vaines les une que les autres. En bas, Daniel et Cameron virent la porte redémarrer mais à chaque fois refuser d'ouvrir le vortex habituel.

« _Rien à faire mon Général,_ finit par dire Sam. _La porte refuse d'ouvrir l'accès à Mista._

_- Vous savez d'où provient le problème ? _lui demanda alors Landry.

_- Eh bien, étant donné que tout semble marcher normalement de notre côté, c'est de là-bas que vient le dysfonctionnement._ _Je suis désolée mais tant que le problème n'est pas résolu sur Mista, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas nous y rendre_.

_- Et que dit notre malp ?_ »

Sam voulut projeter les images de la sonde envoyée sur la planète Tok'ra mais là aussi tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

« _Nous avons perdu la connexion il y a de cela vingt-six secondes. La sonde n'émet plus_. »

Le Général secoua la tête puis se pencha vers le micro et dit :

« _Colonel Mitchell, Docteur Jackson. Remontez. __La mission est annulée pour l'instant._

_- Il est pourtant urgent que nous nous y rendions, si des survivants..._

_- Je sais tout cela Docteur Jackson mais la porte refuse de s'ouvrir. Et pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de tenter de régler le problème. Je répète donc : la mission est annulée. »_

Daniel et Cameron poussèrent tous deux de profonds soupirs mais la voix du Général se fit entendre une dernière fois.

« _Pour l'instant, messieurs._ »

Tout en se dirigeant vers les portes de côté qui s'ouvraient pour les laisser sortir, Cameron se tourna vers Daniel et conclut :

« _Quand je vous disais que je ne sentais pas une mission où SG-1 n'est pas au complet…_ »

Le vendredi 28 mars, 7h23 du matin, laboratoire de Sam, base du SGC.

Samantha Carter, qui portait des gants et une blouse blanche, était penchée sur le boîtier noir que Vala avait ramené. Ce dernier était composé d'étranges symboles gravés que la scientifique ne connaissait pas. Excédée et commençant à désespérer de comprendre un jour le fonctionnement de cet appareil, elle posa l'objet et s'étira langoureusement. Elle n'entendit pas Cameron arriver.

_« Bonjour Sam. Café ? _

_- Oh oui ? Merci Cam. _

_- Si la porte n'est pas réparée je pourrai toujours me reconvertir en garçon de café ; je suis très doué pour apporter les boissons à mes collègues qui ne sortent jamais la tête de leur travail_. »

Sam sourit et s'empara du gobelet que lui tendait son ami. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

« _Je quitte Walter à l'instant. La porte ne veut toujours pas s'ouvrir sur Mista. En revanche, toutes les autres adresses fonctionnent._

_-Je sais,_ répondit Sam. _J'ai passé une partie de ma nuit à ses côtés pour tenter de résoudre le problème. Mais en vain. _

_- Laissez-moi deviner_, dit Cam qui se pencha sur le boitier. _Vous avez passé l'autre partie de votre nuit à étudier cet objet alien non identifié. _

_- Sans succès, là non plus. Il s'agit d'u alliage, mélange de titane, de cuivre et d'une matière encore inconnue de nous à ce jour. De toute évidence, c'est un appareil relevant d'une technologie très complexe qui dépasse de très loin mes compétences._

_-Ne soyez pas défaitiste Carter, vous avez toujours affaire à des « technologies complexes dépassant de loin vos compétences »…et vous arrivez toujours à trouver comment elles fonctionnent. »_

Mitchell s'était relevé et avait écarté en grand les bras comme pour prouver que cet appareil n'était en réalité qu'un simple puzzle que sa collègue allait résoudre en cinq minutes. Sam l'observait avec ironie, peu convaincue.

« _Ce que je peux dire, c'est que cet engin est en mode « veille »…_

_- Voilà ! Continuez Carter_

- …_Qu'il nécessite une source d'énergie_

_- On progresse _! déclara fièrement Cameron

- …_mais qu'aucune de celle que j'ai essayé pour l'instant n'a suffit à déclencher l'appareil_, conclut Sam.

_- Ah…bon !_ » ponctua Mitchell, visiblement déçu de la chute de l'histoire.

Cette fois, Sam ne put réprimer un sourire devant le comportement parfois enfantin de son jeune collègue. Très souvent, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à son Jack : même humour, même frivolité, même façon de dédramatiser la situation. Elle se souvint de la fois où elle et Daniel avaient fait croire au jeune colonel que Jack O'Neill était son père1 : le fameux rapport 30185 ! Tout bien sûr n'avait été en réalité que plaisanterie mais avec du recul, Sam se dit qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi fou que cela d'imaginer Jack et Cameron père et fils !

« _Au fait vous savez où est Jackson ? _reprit le jeune homme

_- Il était là tout à l'heure et m'a dit vouloir passer voir Vala quand elle serait réveillée._

_- Ah…bon !_ » conclut Mitchell pour la seconde fois.

Le vendredi 28 mars, 7h30 du matin, infirmerie, base du SGC.

Vala était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Quand la veille au soir le Général était venu lui annoncer l'annulation de la mission sur Mista pour cause technique, elle s'était sentie à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Tout n'avait pas toujours été très clair dans sa tête mais là, c'était le pompon ! Elle ne cessait d'éprouver de nombreux sentiments contradictoires dont elle ignorait la cause. Quand enfin elle pensait se souvenir de quelque chose, cela lui échappait avant même qu'elle en ait pris conscience. Comme ceci était frustrant…

« _Hey_ ! »

Elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer et eut le bonheur de découvrir Daniel qui se tenait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle lui adressa un beau sourire.

« _Le docteur Lam m'a dit que vous étiez déjà réveillée, _ajouta-t-il.

_- Vous savez bien que je suis une lève-tôt_, répondit-Vala sur un ton ironique.

_- Allez dire cela au Général qui tous les matins doit envoyer quelqu'un vous sortir du lit pour espérer vous voir à l'heure au briefing. »_

Vala fit une petite moue de désapprobation tandis que Daniel vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit. La jeune femme en profita alors pour se pencher vers l'archéologue et lui murmurer avec un grand sourire:

« _C'est sûr que si c'était vous qui veniez me faire un gros câlin tous les matins, je serai plus disposée à obéir au doigt et à l'œil à l'armée !_

_- Si c'était moi qui étais chargé de vous réveiller, je crois plutôt que je vous verserais un bon seau d'eau froide sur la tête et que cela vous dissuaderait d'être en retard les matins suivants_ » répondit Daniel en se penchant à son tour vers elle, adoptant un sourire tout aussi hypocrite.

Cette désagréable perspective fit reculer Vala qui adopta alors un faux air outré. Daniel appuya quant à lui son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et observa la jeune femme. Il était content malgré tout de retrouver une Vala pleine d'aplomb et prête à le faire tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion. Il décida de lancer la conversation.

« _Des souvenirs vous sont-ils revenus depuis hier ?_

_- Quelques images, des silhouettes…mais rien de précis_, se désola Vala.

- _Peut-être que si vous me racontiez votre séjour sur Mista cela vous aiderait-t-il à vous replonger dans une certaine ambiance et vous permettrait de retrouver plus facilement la mémoire_ »

La jeune femme acquiesça de bonne grâce.

« _De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle mon Daniel ? _

_-Et bien, si vous commenciez par la raison de vos deux semaines sur une planète Tok'ra…Jorlin, c'est ça _? demanda Daniel d'un air attentif.

Vala sentit son cœur se serrer pour une obscure raison mais elle ne devait rien montrer à l'archéologue qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle adopta sa tactique habituelle : le charme.

« _Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien Daniel, je pourrais penser que c'est la jalousie qui vous pousse à vouloir en savoir plus sur cet homme que je trouve fort intéressant_, répliqua-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Mais Daniel n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entrer dans ce jeu de séduction et la fatigue qui commençait à l'accabler parce qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi eut raison de sa patience coutumière.

_"Si vous me connaissiez aussi bien que vous le dîtes, vous sauriez que mon premier souci est de comprendre ce qui a valu la destruction d'une planète et de ses habitants…et que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en enfantillage _».

La réponse de l'archéologue avait été plus sèche et cinglante qu'il ne l'avait voulu et il pouvait déjà voir le beau sourire de Vala disparaître, la laissant de toute évidence muette de stupeur et quelque peu blessée par le ton adopté par celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami le plus proche. Elle baissa les yeux, décidée à adopter une attitude moins frivole quand elle sentit la main de Daniel se poser sur la sienne et la serrer avec douceur.

« _Pardonnez ma véhémence, Vala. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus et cette histoire commence à m'inquiéter sans compter que … »_

Il s'interrompit un instant puis finit par dire :

_« …vous avez failli y laisser la vie_»

Touchée par ce geste et ses propos tendres envers elle, si peu habituels chez Daniel, la jeune femme hocha la tête pour confirmer à Daniel qu'il était tout pardonné et qu'elle était prête à parler sans détour.

Il lui gratifia un signe de tête et lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui commença alors son récit.

« _Bon comme vous le savez, je suis restée là-bas pour aider l'ancien hôte de Ba'al. Je ne sais que trop ce qu'on éprouve quand on est enfin libéré du Goau'ld qui vous a possédé pendant des années : désespoir, crainte, culpabilité…un cocktail explosif qui n'aide pas vraiment à la réintégration _».

**_Flashback__, planète Mista, le 11 mars précédent, juste après la cérémonie d'extraction (fin __Continuum__) _**

_**« Je crois que je vais rester un peu, dit Vala.**_

_**-Je m'en serais douté » rétorqua l'archéologue qui partit avec Teal'c en ajoutant « En voilà un qui va passer une journée intéressante ». **_

_**Vala fit mine de ne pas entendre cette dernière remarque et s'approcha de cet « ennemi » que les Tok'ra étaient en train de détacher. Il était assez étrange d'observer ce visage familier, réputé pour ses crimes et sa cruauté, exprimer maintenant de l'incompréhension, de l'hésitation et aussi de la peur. Ce fut la jeune femme qui parla la première.**_

_**« Hey…pas trop dur le réveil ? »**_

_**Les grands yeux sombres de l'hôte se figèrent alors sur elle quelques secondes, semblant rechercher un souvenir. Puis, timidement, il consentit à dire à son tour :**_

_**« Je…je connais votre visage.**_

_**Oh bien sûr ; nous avons déjà essayé de nous tuer l'un l'autre, répondit Vala sur son ton habituel.**_

_**Pardon ? **_

_**Laissez tomber, c'était de l'humour. Venez-vous asseoir un peu »**_

_**La jeune femme tendit sa main à cet homme qui visiblement ne comprenait rien à la situation. Une fois qu'ils se furent assis côte à côte, l'homme se tourna de nouveau vers Vala et lui demanda, d'un air craintif :**_

_**« Il est parti n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Euh…si vous voulez parler de l'affreux serpent que vous logiez dans votre corps…oui, sachez qu'il est définitivement parti, répondit Vala, un peu déconcertée. **_

_**Je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses.**_

_**Eh bien commençons par ce que vous savez. Comment vous appelez-vous ? **_

_**Jorlin.**_

_**Enchantée, moi c'est Vala, Vala Maldoran. »**_

_**Et comme pour rassurer son interlocuteur, elle tendit sa main pour inviter ce dernier à la serrer en guise de présentation mais Jorlin ne comprit pas le but de cette manœuvre car ne connaissait pas cette coutume. **_

_**Vala soupira doucement et dit en souriant : « Eh bien, nous allons avoir du travail tous les deux! »**_

**_(fin du flashback)._**

Vala stoppa quelques instant son récit et voulut attraper un verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit mais sa douleur à l'aine lui faisait encore si mal qu'elle dut renoncer à se pencher. Aussitôt Daniel se leva et approcha le verre à la jeune blessée qui le remercia d'un sourire. Puis elle reprit :

« _Jorlin venait d'une planète appelée Ténéhrah et il était charpentier. Un jour, il y a de cela près de deux siècles, le seigneur Ba'al a envahi cette planète et a cherché un corps plus jeune et robuste que celui qu'il possédait alors. Jorlin fut infecté. Aussi bête que cela…_ »

Vala secoua la tête et reposa doucement son verre, visiblement touchée par les évènements qu'elle racontait.

« _Alors vous avez réussi à gagner la confiance de Jorlin,_ dit posément Daniel.

_- Confiance…un mot qui lui était inconnu le pauvre, vous ne savez que trop bien combien il est dur d'avoir confiance pour des êtres …comme nous!_ »

Daniel acquiesça d'un signe de tête : en effet, il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Vala pour arriver à se fier à des coéquipiers et l'archéologue pouvait se vanter d'avoir été le premier à gagner la confiance de la jeune pirate.

« _Mais_ _disons que j'ai réussi à le comprendre et lui ai fait part de mon expérience avec Quetesch_, reprit Vala. _Il se souvenait de mon visage…enfin celui de cette pimbèche bien sûr qui avait été la reine de Ba'al. Etrangement nous n'avions que de vagues souvenirs de la grande époque du couple infernal Quetesch-Ba'al néanmoins nous sentions que quelque chose de fort nous avait lié tous les deux »._

Pour une raison inconnue, Daniel fronça alors les sourcils et baissa un instant la tête : peut-être avait-il l'impression de voler des instants intimes de la jeune femme en la poussant à raconter cette histoire. Vala ne fit pas attention à la furtive réaction de son interlocuteur et poursuivit.

« _J'ai passé pratiquement tout mon temps avec Jorlin. Il me demandait parfois de lui raconter ce que je savais de ses actes et inutile de vous dire que certains passages furent difficiles pour lui à encaisser. Heureusement, Jorlin a beaucoup d'humour. On faisait la paire tous les deux._ »

Vala sourit alors à Daniel qui lui aussi ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer de ce que pouvait donner un duo avec quelqu'un d'aussi déjanté que Vala. Elle finit par dire :

« _Jorlin est vraiment quelqu'un de bien…de bien mieux que ce que j'étais moi ! _»

Daniel observa longuement sa partenaire qui pendant un bref instant sembla fragile et peu sûre d'elle.

« _Ce que vous avez fait pour Jorlin…c'est admirable Vala_. _Vous aussi vous êtes quelqu'un de bien_. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, semblant ainsi dire « _bof_ ».

Soudain le bipper de Daniel se mit à sonner.

« _C'est le Général. Il doit y avoir du nouveau_. _Je vous laisse_. _Reposez-vous bien_» dit Daniel en se levant de sa chaise.

- _Oui…ça me changera_ ! Rétorqua Vala d'un air ironique avant de se laisser aller sur l'oreiller, poussant un long soupir de lassitude.

Daniel la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir et ne put réprimer un sourire. Enfin il partit en courant en direction de la salle de briefing.

1 Cf. 10x8« Wohwhole X »


	5. Chapter 4

Maywen : ma très chère et unique lectrice (hihi !!!), voici une suite qui je l'espère te plaira… et comme tu es sage, je vais de ce pas t'en poster une autre d'ici qqk minutes!

Dans ce chapitre, pas de Vala, du moins pas physiquement présente! Au programme, petit voyage assez sinistre sur Mista mais essentiel pour nos héros qui vont voir ressurgir une réalité dont ils se seraient bien passé.

Pour ce qui est de Jack: comment oses-tu réclamer Jack O'neill? Je ne comprends pas ces gens qui pensent que SG-1 n'est pas SG-1 sans Jack O'Neill ...lol!!!! ne faisant pas du tout partie de ces gens qui estiment Jack indispensable...j'ai bien évidemment intégré son personnage à ma fic! Mais Monsieur Le Général 2 étoiles se fera désirer jusqu'au chapitre 8 (cpdt il fera une entrée remarquée!!!)

Pour ce qui est de l'humour, certes Vala en est très svt le personnage porteur! mais peut-être as-tu aussi constaté que pour moi Cameron est tout aussi fantasque (un peu moins illuminé, certes, mais il n'est pas le dernier à faire preuve d'ironie!). Je te laisse imaginer le binôme comique que vont créer le jeune colonel et son illustre ainé O'Neill!!!! Si tu prêtes attention au répliques de Cameron, tu verras que j'ai tjs essayé de les soigner au maximum...ce personnage me fait marrer!

En attendant, bonne lecture et merci de ta fidélité.

** Chapitre 4 : L'origine du mal.**

Le même jour, 8h23, salle de briefing, base du SGC.

Cameron, Daniel et le Général Landry étaient tous trois assis autour de la grande table, les yeux rivés sur Sam qui se tenait debout devant le grand écran blanc sur lequel étaient projetées des images en provenance de la planète Tok'ra.

« _Bonne nouvelle, nous avons pu rétablir un vortex en direction de Mista et notre malp s'est remis à fonctionner_ », expliqua la scientifique qui tendit la télécommande du vidéoprojecteur en direction de l'écran pour faire défiler différents clichés.

« _Cela fait des heures que vous essayiez de réparer le problème, vous avez passé la nuit dessus sans résultat et_ _ça s'est remis à marcher tout seul d'un coup, comme par magie_? demanda Cameron d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

_- Vous avez raison Cam, on ignore encore ce qui a pu produire cette panne ou même pourquoi tout s'est remis à fonctionner il y a de cela dix minutes. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la porte fonctionne de nouveau et que la sonde envoyée sur Mista nous communique très régulièrement les mêmes données que celles que nous avions eues hier._

_-A savoir, aucune activité suspecte décelée sue la planète et vraisemblablement beaucoup de victimes,_ compléta avec gravité le Général Landry.

_-Donc plus rien ne nous empêche de nous rendre sur Mista maintenant_? » ajouta Daniel

Les trois membres de SG-1 fixèrent le Général qui répondit :

« _Je pense toujours qu'il subsiste un danger de vous envoyer là-bas mais…je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision d'hier. SG-1, vous partez dans une heure. SG-10 et 12 vous accompagneront_.

- _A vos ordres Mon général_, dit Sam.

Cameron frappa dans ses mains, se leva d'un bond puis s'exclama.

« _Allez, en route mauvaise troupe_ ».

Tous quittèrent la salle de briefing.

Le même jour, 9h30, salle de contrôle, base du SGC.

Tandis que SG-1 finissait de se préparer, le Général Landry avait décidé de tenir Teal'c au courant de la situation car le Jaffa l'avait prié de le prévenir au moindre problème. Landry avait donc fait ouvrir un canal audio-vidéo en direction de Dakara, la planète jaffa en reconstruction ; et il venait de tout expliquer à Teal'c qui lui proposait de venir les aider.

« _Non Teal'c_, lui répondit le Général qui pouvait voir le visage grave et énigmatique du jaffa à travers la vidéo_. Merci de votre aide mais SG-1 s'apprête à partir sur Mista pour une mission de reconnaissance. Je tenais juste à vous informer mais pour l'instant votre présence n'est pas nécessaire. Restez auprès de votre épouse._

_-Comme vous voulez général Landry, mais sachez que je reste à votre disposition_

_- Oui, je le sais mon garçon. _

_- Je vous recontacterai pour prendre des nouvelles de Vala Maldoran_. »

A ces mots, Teal'c inclina la tête en guise de salut que le Général lui rendit avant de couper la communication. Walter leva alors la tête vers son supérieur et dit :

_« SG-1, 10 et 12 sont au rapport Monsieur. Ils sont prêts à embarquer._

_-Bien…alors activez la porte et entrez les coordonnées de Mista_

_- Bien Mon général_ ».

Walter se mit alors à l'ouvrage.

A l'étage inférieur, devant la porte qui commençait à s'activer, les membres des trois équipes SG se tenaient prêts.

« _Bon, y a plus qu'à espérer que tout fonctionne cette fois. On va sur la planète, on trouve ce qu'on cherche et on revient. Une mission de routine quoi !_ », dit Cameron.

Daniel dévisagea son coéquipier une seconde puis lui demanda, l'air incertain

_« Parce que vous savez ce qu'on cherche vous ? _

_- Oui, on cherche….(_hésitant_)…ce qu'on va trouver_

_- Tout me parait soudain beaucoup plus lumineux, _ironisa l'archéologue.

_- Eh…je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi l'expert_

_- Non…ça c'est sûr », _dit tout bas Daniel.

Cameron lança un regard noir à son collègue qui l'ignora complètement. Sam quant à elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler, jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre parti.

**VORTEX**.

Le même jour, 9h45 (heure USA),planète Mista, ancienne base Tok'ra.

Il faisait un soleil de plomb sur l'ancienne cité Tok'ra où tout malheureusement ne semblait plus que ruine. La porte des étoiles s'activa et quelques minutes après débarquèrent les équipes SG. Cameron ouvrait la marche, prêt à tirer, suivi de Sam, Daniel et les autres soldats de SG 10 et 12. Ils avancèrent avec prudence puis Cameron ordonna aux autres membres de se disperser pour couvrir la zone pendant que SG-1 partirait en éclaireur.

Plusieurs cadavres recouvraient le sol. Nos héros cherchaient vainement des survivants mais il était toujours trop tard.

« _Si seulement nous avions pu venir hier…_ » grommela Mitchell.

_- Je ne crois pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose Cam_, lui dit Sam qui s'était accroupie vers l'une des victimes. _Apparemment ils sont tous morts depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures_.

_- Tous ces morts, ça me rappelle la grande époque des Oris »_, conclut Mitchell_._

Mais la dernière réplique du jeune colonel était dénuée de tout humour, au contraire, il semblait plus grave que jamais car il avait sous les yeux le cadavre d'une fillette d'à peine une dizaine d'années.

Sam quant à elle avait sorti un petit clavier numérique et scannait les environs.

_« Il a dû s'agir d'une attaque surprise car aucune des galeries Tok'ra ne semblent avoir été désactivées. _

_- Pourtant ils ne laissent jamais rien derrière eux d'habitude_, demanda Mitchell, d'un air surpris

_- Ils n'ont certainement pas eu le temps d'agir. La preuve, ils n'ont même pas pu fuir. »_

Un peu plus loin, Daniel poursuivait lui aussi son avancée à travers les centaines de corps étendus par terre. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par l'un d'entre eux, un peu à l'écart. Il aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille pour l'avoir affrontée bien des fois.

« _Sam, Mitchell…venez par là_ ! » cria-t-il en direction de ses compagnons.

Quand ces derniers arrivèrent à la hauteur de Daniel, ils découvrirent alors ce qui avait interpellé leur ami.

Ba'al. Enfin plus exactement, le corps de l'hôte de leur ancien ennemi, qui gisait au sol.

« _Jorlin_ » murmura Daniel. Une fois encore, Sam s'accroupit auprès du corps et s'assura que ce dernier était bel et bien décédé. Elle ne put que constater une fois de plus leur impuissance. Mais le regard perçant de la jeune militaire fut attiré par les blessures qui ornaient tout le corps de Jorlin.

« _Ces marques sont assez étranges...on dirait des sortes de coupures »_

_-Oui, et ils en ont tous_, surenchérit Cameron.

Daniel avait sorti le petit calepin sur lequel Vala avait tracé des bribes de plan de la cité. Après quelques secondes d'examen, il dit aux autres :

« _Si j'en crois les indications que m'a données Vala, nous ne devrions pas être très loin de la tente qu'elle occupait. _

_- S'il en reste quelque chose_ » répondit Sam qui se releva.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant plusieurs immenses tentes en toile dans lesquelles certains Tok'ra avaient pris l'habitude de vivre. En effet, les grands maîtres Goa'uld vaincus, certains membres de l'ancienne résistance ne voulaient plus se cacher sous terre mais réapprendre à vivre un tant soit peu normalement. Tous n'avaient pas encore fait ce choix et la population Tok'ra se répartissait entre ceux qui vivaient encore dans les galeries sous-terraines et ceux qui avaient adoptés les tentes.

Bien sûr, comme elle l'avait expliqué la veille à Daniel, Vala avait choisi le grand air, prétextant être claustrophobe.

Nos trois comparses finirent par trouver la tente (du moins ce qu'il en restait !) qu'avait occupée leur amie ces deux dernières semaines.

Au milieu des débris, le regard de Cameron fut à son tour attiré par quelque chose : des morceaux de papiers froissés et pour certains en partie déchirés. Le jeune officier se pencha, les ramassa et y découvrit des bribes de texte griffonné à la main.

« _Hey Jackson…cette écriture ne vous dit rien ?_ »

L'archéologue le rejoignit et s'empara du bout de papier froissé que lui tendait Mitchell. Après l'avoir étudié quelques instants, il ouvrit son calepin à la page du croquis annoté de Vala et mit les deux morceaux de papier côte à côte.

« _On dirait l'écriture de Vala en effet…_ »

_- Elémentaire mon cher Lock_, acquiesça Mitchell. _J'ai reconnu sa façon bizarroïde de faire les « G »._ _Et regardez ce qu'il y a d'inscrit_ _dessus_»

Daniel examina de plus près le papier trouvé par Mitchell et put y lire « _ALTER EGO_ » écrit en gros, avec en dessous une sorte de forme triangulaire dessinée de la même main.

Cameron regarda par dessus l'épaule de Daniel et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« _Je constate que Vala est aussi douée que moi en dessin. Vous savez ce que cette forme représente ?_

_-Je n'en suis pas certain mais on dirait…une sorte de pierre. Un diamant peut-être_, finit par dire l'archéologue d'un air sérieux

- _Houla ! Si Vala se met à s'intéresser à des diamants, cela ne me dit rien de bon_, s'exclama Mitchell.

Daniel tourna alors la tête rapidement vers Mitchell, arborant un air de reproche.

« _Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une ancienne voleuse ?_ demanda –t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

_- Oh du calme Doc_ ! s'empressa de répondre Cameron_. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, vous savez que Vala a gagné mon entière confiance_. _Je pense simplement que cela doit être important si elle a pris la peine de le dessiner en dessous de cette énigmatique formule. »_

Daniel inclina la tête en guise d'excuse pour sa réaction un peu vive et reporta son attention sur le bout de papier.

C'est alors que Sam, qui était restée aux alentours de la tente, vint à vive allure vers ses compagnons, apparemment inquiète.

_« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé_ » dit elle en tendant un petit morceau rectangulaire fait de métal et à l'apparence hélas bien reconnaissable.

Cameron s'en empara, ouvrit de grands yeux lui aussi et dit dans un murmure:

« _Carter, Ne me dîtes surtout pas qu'il s'agit de ce que vous pensez à ce que je pense que vous pensez ?_

_- Hélas j'en ai bien peur…c'est un morceau de Réplicateur !_ » confirma Sam

_- Voilà les ennemis que fuyait Vala_, renchérit Daniel sur un ton grave.

Tous trois se regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait dissimuler.

_« Je savais bien qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser !_ » s'empressa de conclure Mitchell. _Allez, on file d'ici avant que ces satanées bestioles ne reviennent_.»


	6. Chapter 5

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant! _

_NB: peut-être as-tu noté que la chronologie était très malmenée dans la fic (il y aura de nombreux flashback et retours en arrière car il est tjs interessant, je trouve, de voir comment l'étude du passé peut petit à petit apporter les clés qui nous manquent!!!lol)._

_Au programme, une situation de crise en certains personnages (sniffff!) une Carolyn Lam qui prend de plus en plus d'importance dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 5 : Labyrinthe d'émotions.**

Le même jour, 19h11, Infirmerie, base du SGC.

**« **_**QUOI**__**?????? **__Des Réplicateurs ?_** »**

Vala n'avait pas pu contenir son cri de surprise. Il fallait bien que quelque chose vienne gâcher la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait eue aujourd'hui.

En effet, tandis que SG-1 étaient sur Mista, le docteur Lam avait annoncé à son « impatiente patiente » que son état s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis la veille.

« _Ceci est assez inexplicable d'ailleurs mais apparemment votre système immunitaire est plus efficace que celui du commun des mortels_, lui avait avoué Carolyn plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_- ça signifie que je peux sortir d'ici et reprendre une activité normale_ ? avait désespérément tenté Vala.

_- Il ne faut rien exagérer. Vous êtes encore affaiblie et n'oubliez pas que votre amnésie est toujours présente. _

_- J'ai oublié beaucoup de chose docteur mais ça…je ne risque pas de ne pas m'en souvenir_, avait grommelé l'ex jeune pirate.

Carolyn, qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui avait alors fait un sourire compatissant et avait ajouté.

« _Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vous autorise à vous lever quelques minutes et à faire quelques pas. Ainsi je verrai si votre choc à la tête vous provoque des vertiges ou non._

_- Chouette…_ » avait conclu Vala d'un air las.

Mais tout s'était bien passé, la jeune patiente n'avait eu aucun vertige et avait pu aller du lit jusqu'à un petit fauteuil à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie sans trop de problème. Bien sûr elle n'était pas guérie mais ses blessures la faisaient moins souffrir que la veille.

Alors que Carolyn la reconduisait à son lit, Vala lui avait demandé :

« _Vous croyez que c'est le fait d'avoir « hébergé » Quetesch qui m'a donné une santé plus solide ?_

_- Ce n'est pas impossible en effet. D'ailleurs comme le prouve votre capacité à utiliser les appareils-guérisseurs Tok'ra, votre organisme a conservé des traces de votre…euh…cohabitation… avec la larve Goaul'd' »_

Carolyn n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur terme et le mot de « cohabitation » avait fait sourire Vala. Celle-ci devait reconnaitre que malgré une certaine froideur, le docteur Lam était quelqu'un d'adorable qui se damnerait pour sauver n'importe lequel de ses patients. De son père, le général Landry, elle avait hérité d'un charisme impressionnant qui contrastait avec sa petite taille et qui poussait tout le monde à écouter docilement ses recommandations médicales. Tout le monde, même l'impétueuse Vala ou le fougueux Mitchell.

_« Surtout le fougueux Mitchell »_ se dit Vala alors qu'elle se recouchait dans son lit sous le regard avisé de la jeune doctoresse.

En effet, Vala avait bien remarqué combien leur chef d'équipe, d'habitude si sûr de lui, semblait perdre quelque peu ses moyens devant la fille du général. Elle s'était d'ailleurs promis de le taquiner à ce sujet mais étaient alors arrivés la capture de Ba'al, la cérémonie d'extraction, le séjour sur Mista et les mésaventures de ces jours derniers qui avaient largement contribué à reléguer au second plan les moqueries au sujet des amours naissantes du jeune colonel.

Et maintenant, assise dans son lit, Vala observait Sam, Cameron et Daniel qui, revenus de leur mission, lui faisaient part des nouvelles qu'ils avaient déjà exposées au Général lors du débriefing.

Or ces derniers venaient de lui annoncer le retour d'un de leurs pires ennemis.

« _Bon_ _sang…et vous croyez que c'étaient d'eux dont je voulais parler en vous disant hier « Ils arrivent »,_ demanda alors Vala à Daniel.

_- C'est fort probable oui_, confirma ce dernier. _Vous connaissez les dégâts que les Réplicateurs peuvent faire, donc, à mon avis, votre « panique » était justifiée_.

_- Et…vous ne pensez pas que j'aurai pu…disons…en ramener un avec moi en franchissant la porte ?_

_- Non Vala, _répondit Sam qui devant l'air soudain inquiet de son amie voulut la rassurer_. Depuis notre combat contre eux, nous avons équipé toute la base de détecteurs spéciaux et passons au crible tout ce qui franchit la porte. Depuis hier, nous aurions déjà eu de gros problèmes si l'un d'entre eux avait traversé la porte avec vous. _

_- Et la panne d'hier ? _

_- Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une panne et en tout cas, elle n'a a priori rien avoir avec une quelconque présence de réplicateur chez nous_, continua la jeune scientifique. _Croyez-moi, ces machines auraient fait plus de dégât. _

Daniel, qui s'était un peu tenu à l'écart, s'avança alors vers le lit de Vala et lui tendit les morceaux de papier trouvés par Mitchell sur Mista.

« _Nous avons retrouvé cela au milieu des débris de votre tente. C'est bien votre écriture ? _lui _demanda-t-il_

_- Oui…enfin je crois. Je ne me souviens pas avoir écrit ou dessiné cela. _

_- Et que représente le dessin en dessous de la formule ? _demanda Mitchell_. On a eu un peu de mal à identifier ce…truc_.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui mit l'officier mal à l'aise et le poussa à dire :

« _Eh mais je ne critique pas…je dessine encore plus mal qu'elle !_ »

Mais Vala avait ignoré la remarque et s'attachait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu représenter.

« _Franchement…Mitchell a raison. Ce dessin n'a aucun sens pour moi. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai voulu faire. _

_- Vous ne trouvez pas que cela ressemble à un diamant_ ? lui demanda alors Daniel qui s'était penché vers elle et redessinait du doigt les contours du croquis.

Le regard ahuri et peu convaincu que Vala lui adressa lui fit alors ajouter sur un ton hésitant :

« _Enfin… ressemble un peu à une sorte de figure proche de celle d'une grosse pierre qui pourrait être un diamant ? _

_- Daniel je pense que vous me prêtez des talents artistiques que je n'ai pas…par contre vous négligez ceux que j'ai. _», ajouta Vala d'un air taquin, plein de sous-entendu. Elle avait tourné sa tête vers le visage de Daniel, toujours penché vers elle, et le regardait avec un grand sourire.

Cette remarque fit se redresser Daniel qui fronça les sourcils et préféra ne rien ajouter. Sam décida donc de poursuivre.

« _Bon de toute évidence nous devrons attendre que la mémoire vous revienne Vala_.

- _Si elle revient un…._ »

Mais la jeune femme brune stoppa nette sa réponse, sembla réfléchir un peu puis s'écria :

« _Mais bien sûr….pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ?_ »

Elle se retourna vers Mitchell et lui dit :

_« On n'a_ _qu'à utiliser la super machine Tok'ra qui stimule les souvenirs pour raviver ma mémoire_ »

Cette fois ce fut à Carolyn, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, d'intervenir :

« _Il n'en est pas question »._

_« Et pourquoi pas ?_ demandèrent en même temps Cameron et Vala

_- Parce qu'après le choc que vous avez eu, je vous le déconseille fortement. Nous avons découvert depuis peu que cet appareil pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur le système neuronal aussi ai-je demandé au Général de ne plus utiliser cette technologie qu'en « ultime ultime ultime » recours. _

_- Etant donné que nos amis les crabes sont de retour, ne peut-on pas considérer qu'il s'agit là d'une situation exigeant un « ultime ultime ultime » recours_, demanda Vala d'un ton narquois.

_- Vous seriez en possession de toutes vos capacités intellectuelles, je pourrais reconsidérer la question mais vu que vous souffrez déjà d'amnésie, je m'y oppose formellement_ » s'exclama Carolyn d'un ton qui était sans appel.

Les membres de SG-1 approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête, sauf Vala qui poussa un gros soupir d'exaspération.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous prirent congé de la jeune femme. Daniel fut le seul à rester. Devant la mine renfrognée de Vala, il hésita à lui parler de ce pourquoi il était demeuré dans la pièce.

Vala tourna la tête vers lui et demanda :

« _Autre chose ?_

_- Oui…je...ne sais pas trop comment vous dire cela mais…nous avons retrouvé Jorlin_ »

Le visage de Vala fut un bref instant illuminé d'un sourire plein d'espoir mais l'air dépité et compatissant qu'arborait à cet instant Daniel le lui fit perdre très vite. Elle comprit alors que son ami Jorlin n'était plus de ce monde et il n'y eut pas besoin de mot pour le lui dire.

Daniel ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter qu'un « _Vala...je suis vraiment désolé_ » qui ne consola pas du tout la jeune femme.

L'archéologue savait que jamais Vala ne pleurerait devant lui ou montrerait un quelconque signe de faiblesse : c'était dans sa nature de vouloir toujours paraître maitresse de la situation. Mais il savait aussi que la jeune femme éprouvait certainement beaucoup de peine, vu le lien qui semblait l'unir à ce Jorlin dont Daniel ne savait que très peu de choses. Ce dernier pensa alors que, même s'il avait très envie de rester là pour l'aider à surmonter ce deuil supplémentaire, il devait laisser son amie seule afin qu'elle puisse gérer son chagrin. Il commença alors à partir quand il entendit une voix non pas emplie de larmes mais sèche et déterminée:

« _Vous voyez bien qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver une solution pour tuer ces sales bêtes. Et sans savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, vous ne pouvez pas vous préparer correctement_. »

Daniel se retourna vivement vers Vala : celle-ci le fixait d'un regard dur qui contrastait avec l'expression habituellement taquine et frivole de la jeune femme. Pendant un instant, Daniel se surprit à penser que le regard de Quetesch avait dû ressembler à celui que lui lançait Vala en ce moment : glacial, inquiétant, acharné…

« _Je dois retrouver mes souvenirs perdus_ »

Il comprit enfin ce que lui demandait Vala et ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« _Vous avez entendu le docteur Lam, utiliser le stimulateur de mémoire dans votre état serait très dangereux_.

_- Et vous, quand vous avez plongé votre tête de linote dans la machine de Merlin pour acquérir ses connaissances et pouvoir construire l'arme anti-Ori, cela n'était-il pas tout aussi dangereux ?_

_- La situation était…_

_- Et vous l'avez fait sans hésiter, sans me demander mon avis et vous avez même détourné mon attention pour que je ne vous empêche pas de le faire_, dit Vala plus fortement.

_- Je devais le faire, le sort de la galaxie toute entière était en jeu, répondit Daniel de manière virulente. _

_- ET QUE CROYEZ-VOUS QU'IL SE PASSE AUJOURD'HUI ?_ » cria Vala

La dispute qui opposait à présent les deux jeunes gens n'avait rien avoir avec leurs chamailleries habituelles. Cette fois il s'agissait de deux adultes en réel conflit, chacun convaincu qu'il défendait la meilleure des solutions. Daniel fixait Vala, elle faisait de même de son côté, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, si une frontière invisible qu'ils avaient soigneusement dressée entre eux venait d'un coup de s'estomper et de les entrainer vers des territoires inconnus : ceux de l'incompréhension totale.

Alertée par le cri de Vala, Carolyn rentra en trombe dans la pièce en disant :

« _Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?_ »

Mais les deux concernés continuaient à se regarder sans faillir : mais la colère avait laissé la place au désespoir dans les yeux de l'un comme de l'autre.

Ce fut Daniel qui se tourna vers la doctoresse et, le premier, reprit la parole et.

« _Rien, docteur. Juste un…malentendu_.

_- C'est cela, rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'alarmer, docteur_, compléta Vala d'un ton sec clairement destiné à Daniel.

Ce dernier mis ses mains dans ses poches pour se redonner une contenance tandis que la jeune convalescente tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour en plus à avoir à croiser les yeux bleus azur de son coéquipier.

« _Je…je vais vous laisser_, ajouta Daniel qui parla à Vala sans la regarder. _Je vous présente de nouveau mes condoléances pour Jorlin._

_- c'est cela…_répondit vaguement Vala, sans le regarder non plus.

Elle ne vit pas Daniel sortir mais put l'entendre murmurer à Carolyn, avant de quitter la pièce, un « _Prenez soin d'elle_ » qui finit de briser le cœur de la jeune pirate. A quoi bon faire mine de se soucier d'elle alors qu'il refusait clairement de l'aider ?

Elle était maintenant seule avec le docteur Lam qui s'approcha pour vérifier les constantes de sa jeune patiente. Vala se laissa examiner sans broncher, trop occupée à repenser au conflit qui venait de l'opposer à son meilleur ami, à celui qu'elle…adorait plus que tout. C'est cela, elle l'adorait et le détestait à la fois.

Voyant le trouble dans lequel était de toute évidence plongée Vala, Carolyn se permit de dire, d'un ton anodin :

« _Il arrive parfois que les gens que l'on aime le plus nous déçoivent. C'est humain_. »

Vala resta muette.

« _D'un autre côté, on a parfois l'impression qu'ils nous trahissent alors qu'en réalité ils s'acharnent à nous aider mais nous, nous sommes trop en colère pour le voir._ »

Toujours aucune réponse de sa patiente, qui restait la tête obstinément tournée vers le mur opposé.

« _Le véritable ami est celui qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes, avec vos qualités et vos défauts_.

_- Mais ne croyez-vous pas que cela doive marcher dans les deux sens ?_ rétorqua Vala qui s'était violemment retournée vers Carolyn, occupée à prendre son pouls.

_- Bien sûr que si._ _C'est pourquoi vous devez accepter Daniel comme lui vous a acceptée._

_- Alors, vous ne savez même pas ce qui nous a opposé mais dans votre esprit, c'est moi qui ai forcément tort ? » _réitéra la jeune malade, outrée.

Carolyn s'empara d'un stylo et nota sur le dossier de Vala les résultats de ses examens : tout en écrivant, les yeux baissés sur sa feuille, elle répondit, toujours aussi calmement.

« _Comme vous l'avez dit je ne sais rien de votre conflit. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Daniel ne vous a pas quitté d'une seconde le temps que vous êtes restée inconsciente, et qu'il passe pratiquement tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie_._ Je doute que ce soit pour me voir _».

En entendant cela, Vala se radoucit un peu, ce qui engagea Carolyn à poursuivre :

« _Ce que j'essaie de vous dire est que, quoique vous pensiez en ce moment, Daniel ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait vous nuire. Et vous devez l'accepter ainsi_. »

Carolyn s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle entendit derrière elle :

« _On ne vous a jamais dit que vous parliez trop ?_ »

Mais quand la jeune doctoresse se retourna vers sa patiente, elle vit que cette dernière n'avait aucune hostilité dans le regard mais, au contraire, une lueur de reconnaissance.

« _Si, souvent_. Répondit Carolyn d'un ton guilleret. _Mais comme ça, nous sommes deux…._ »

Sur ce, le docteur Lam quitta la pièce, laissant une Vala toujours aussi perdue mais néanmoins avec le cœur un peu plus léger.


	7. Chapter 6

**MarieP-C:** _merci de ta review, je suis très heureuse de compter une seconde lectrice (les petits ruisseaux font les grandes rivières n'est-ce pas?). Pour ce qui est des tirets et guillemmets, en effet, le 1er poste fut assez désagréable à lire et je m'en excuse..comme je n'avais pas encore bien l'habitude de poster ici, j'avais téléchargé mon texte sans me rendre compte que la présentation word (bien nette sur mon PC) n'était pas tjs respectées une fois le chapitre posté ici..mais je fais attention maintenant! Promis, hihi! surtout qu'avec les flashback (que je mettrai en gras), il faut pouvoir bien suivre les différents niveaux de narration_

_Je poste cette fois un LONG chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira autant que le début...le mystère s'épaissit, un étrange étau se reserre autour de notre Vala!_

_Comme toute ma fic est déjà entièrement rédigée, je ne tarderai pas pour mettre les chapitres en ligne...surtout si je vois que mon histoire plait à qq1,lol!! _

_Bonne lecture et merci encore de ta fidélité...bizzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapitre 6 : Trahison.**

_Inconnu_ : _Enfin !!! Le temps est venu de commencer à distiller le poison qui provoquera la perte de ces impies. Il est temps que j'accomplisse le plan de mon maître. Il est temps que sonne l'heure de la TRAHISON. _

Le samedi 29 mars, 10h18, salle de contrôle , base du SGC.

« _Activation non programmée de la_ _porte_ ». L'alarme bien connue des occupants de la base se mit soudainement à retentir de manière impromptue. Immédiatement les membres de SG-1 se ruèrent tous à la salle de contrôle : Sam délaissa ses recherches infructueuses sur le boitier noir ; Cameron posa ses gants de boxe et quitta précipitamment la salle d'entrainement; Daniel remit ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit en courant de son bureau.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois, le Général Landry se tenait déjà aux côtés de Walter qui dit alors :

_« Je reçois un signal d'identification Monsieur…celui de la Tok 'ra. _

_- Ouvrez l'iris, _ordonna Landry.

_- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt_, ajouta Mitchell qui était occupé à enfiler sa veste d'uniforme par-dessus son maillot blanc plein de sueur. _On va peut-être en apprendre un peu plus_. »

Tous les quatre descendirent dans la salle d'embarquement tandis que le vortex s'ouvrait, sous le regard concentré des militaires en armes, prêts à tirer.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, accompagné de deux plus jeunes, franchit la porte, vêtu d'une longue tunique marron, typique des conseillers Tok'ra.

Daniel, Sam et Cameron le reconnurent immédiatement : c'était l'homme qui avait conduit la cérémonie d'extraction de Ba'al et avait fini par jeter le flacon contenant la larve, détruisant ainsi à jamais le tristement célèbre Goaul'd.

Les Tok'ra s'avancèrent vers le général qui les salua.

« _Soyez les bienvenus, amis Tok'ra._

_- Vous devez être le Général Landry,_ rétorqua l'invité de sa voix quasi métallique, indiquant que c'était le symbiote, et non son hôte, qui s'adressait à eux. _Je me nomme Larkesch_.

_- Enchanté, et voici SG-1._

_- Je connais vos hommes, Général, _l'interrompit assez sèchement le Tok'ra. _Ils étaient à la cérémonie d'extraction du traître Ba'al et je me souviens en particulier qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un individu assez impoli et à l'attitude peu respectueuse qui répondait au nom de O'Neill. »_

Le Général Landry leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce que son ami de longue date avait pu encore faire comme gaffe. Il se retourna vers SG-1 et ce fut Sam qui répondit à sa question silencieuse, d'un air un peu contrit :

_« Le général O'Neill a trouvé __un peu longues__ les trois heures pendant lesquelles ont été énumérés sous forme de litanies les crimes de Ba'al … »_.

Landry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne prêtant pas attention au regard approbateur de Mitchell, qui visiblement ne gardait pas non plus un très bon souvenir de cette célébration.

Larkesch arborait un air suffisant et sévère qui n'aurait guère invité quiconque à être très chaleureux avec lui. Néanmoins le Général Landry fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure devant cet « allié » à l'allure si peu engageante. Le Tok'ra, qui avait les bras croisés comme les moines, s'adressa de nouveau à Landry de sa voix rocailleuse.

« _Je suppose que vous connaissez l'objet de ma visite._

_- Nous nous doutons que cela est lié au massacre inexplicable qui a eu lieu sur Mista. L'un de nos membres se trouvait là-bas. _

_- Oh oui, nous ne le savons que trop_. »

Daniel fronça alors les sourcils et échangea un regard inquiet avec Cameron tandis que Larkesch poursuivait implacablement son propos.

« _Je suis ici pour vous demander de nous livrer la coupable Vala Maldoran._

_- La « coupable_ » ? répéta Landry sur un ton d'incompréhension

_- Mais coupable de quoi ? » _demanda à son tour Daniel, de plus en plus inquiet par le tour que semblaient prendre les évènements.

Larkesch dévisagea alors l'archéologue et lui lança un regard noir, trahissant ainsi une profonde colère que le Tok'ra s'efforçait de contenir. Ce dernier finit alors par dire

« _Vala Maldoran est accusée de haute trahison et de meurtres à répétition_ ».

Le samedi 29 mars, 10h32, salle de débriefing , base du SGC.

L'annonce qu'avait faite Larkesch dans la salle de débarquement avait plongé notre équipe favorite dans le plus profond questionnement. Le Général Landry avait donc invité Larkesch à se rendre avec lui en salle de débriefing pour que le Tok'ra expose un peu plus clairement la situation.

Aussi Landry, Sam, Daniel, Cameron et les trois Tok'ra étaient ils maintenant assis autour de la grande table. Tous écoutaient attentivement le récit de Larkesch.

« _Comme vous le savez_, commença ce dernier, _depuis la chute des Goau'lds, la Tok'ra s'efforce de faire le point sur l'ensemble de ses forces, réparties dans toute la galaxie_. _Je me trouvais donc en compagnie de Garshaw sur l'une de nos planètes secondaires lorsque je reçus il y a de cela quatre jours, un message des plus intrigants de la part du chef Tok'ra basé à Mista._

_- Quel genre de message ?_ lui demanda Sam.

_-Il m'annonçait que d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient depuis peu dans la cité,_ répondit Larkesch. _Les habitants se plaignaient entre autre de vols de matériau et d'objets précieux ; des armements ainsi que des dispositifs d'invisibilité disparaissaient sans raison et les voleurs ne laissaient aucune trace. En outre certains de nos locaux les plus sécurisés avaient subi plusieurs tentatives d'intrusion._

_- Mais vous disposez pourtant d'une technologie très avancée. Vous n'avez pas de système de surveillance ? _demanda cette fois le Général_. _

_- Bien évidemment, que croyez-vous ! » _rétorqua dédaigneusementLarkesch.

Le ton adopté par le Tok'ra commençait sérieusement à énerver Mitchell, qui avait du mal à dissimuler son impatience. Le Général Landry, qui avait lui aussi toutes les peines du monde à ne pas moucher son « invité », restait cependant maître de ses propos et conservait son calme olympien.

« _Tout ceci est fort regrettable, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec vos graves accusations à l'encontre de Vala_ »

_- Je vais y venir Général, _dit Larkesch_. Quoique forts malmenés par le ou les voleurs, nos équipements de surveillance, munis de capteurs magnétiques ultra-sensibles, ont néanmoins pu nous communiquer quelques relevés. Les intrusions ont toutes été commises par un individu de corpulence féminine. _

_- C'est plutôt vague ça_, marmonna Mitchell.

_- Les quelques images captées lors des vols laissent apparaitre une femme mince aux longs cheveux bruns._

_- C'est tout aussi vague_, répéta Mitchell.

_- Et tous ces ennuis ont commencé il y a à peine dix jours, soit le temps que votre « amie » était encore sur notre planète » _continua implacablement Larkesch.

Mitchell s'apprêtait à répliquer de nouveau mais le Général Landry le coupa.

« _Colonel_ ! », dit-il sur un ton calme mais ferme.

L'impétueux officier soupira discrètement et se tourna vers Daniel qui, lui, n'avait pas encore dit un mot et semblait réfléchir en silence. Cette attitude surprit grandement Mitchell. Ce dernier se souvint comment l'archéologue s'était énervé contre lui, tantôt sur Mista, lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de souligner le fait étrange que Vala s'intéresse à des diamants. Cameron avait pu mesurer combien Daniel était prêt à défendre l'ex-voleuse. Et là, il resté planté, silencieux, pensif, la laissant se faire accuser des pires choses. Décidemment, Mitchell ne comprendrait jamais comment fonctionne un homme qui est mort aussi souvent sans jamais l'être vraiment !

Le cours des pensées de Cameron fut interrompu par les paroles du Général, tout aussi surprenantes :

_« Bon admettons un instant que Vala soit responsable de ces vols…_

_- Mais mon Général_…commença Sam, elle aussi surprise qu'on puisse condamner aussi vite celle en qui elle avait maintenant une entière confiance.

- …_et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse peu crédible, _la coupa aussitôt Landry qui lança à la scientifique l'ordre silencieux de ne pas s'y mettre elle aussi_. Admettons donc ; entre des accusations de vol et celles de meurtres à répétition, il y a une marge, vous ne croyez pas ? D'autant plus que nous nous sommes nous-mêmes rendus sur Mista hier et que nous avons découvert qui est probablement à l'origine du massacre de votre peuple. »_

Larkesch eut alors un bref instant de tristesse dans le regard à l'évocation de tous ses compagnons massacrésmais une fois encore il répondit à Landry d'une manière prompte et sèche.

« _Nous savons nous aussi que les Réplicateurs sont les responsables de ce malheur. Et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de nous rendre sur la planète pour le savoir._ »

Cette fois Larkesch laissa tomber son fébrile masque de courtoisie et était fermement décidé à se faire comprendre.

« _Mais nous savons surtout qui a recréé ces monstres et commandité l'attaque_ ».

A ces mots, Larkesch sortit un petit médaillon translucide qui s'avéra être une sorte d'enregistreur audio sophistiqué.

« _Avant-hier, soit le jour de l'attaque, et avant que toutes les communications ne soient brouillées et détruites, notre commandant Tok'ra de Mista a pu nous faire parvenir un dernier message audio. A vous de juger_ ».

Larkesch appuya alors sur un bouton qui lança l'enregistrement.

_-_**_Voix du chef Tok'ra__ (paniqué) : ici base de Mista, ici base de Mista…répondez !_**

**_- __Voix de Larkesch__ : _ici Larkesch, que se passe-t-il ?**

**_- __chef Tok'ra__ : maître Larkesch, c'est le commandant Almir. Nous subissons une attaque surprise. La cité est envahie d'entités métalliques inconnues. Nous ne pouvons pas évacuer, nos anneaux de transports ne fonctionnent plus et nos vaisseaux semblent gravement endommagés. _**

**_- __Larkesch_: comment cela est-il possible ?**

**_- __Almir__ : apparemment cet ennemi a la capacité de se nourrir de nos réseaux électriques et électromagnétiques. La femme de la Tau'ri nous a appris que ces monstres, appelés les Réplicateurs, pouvaient être détruits à l'aide de simples armes à projectiles. _**

**_- _Larkesch : comment le sait-elle ?**

**_- __Almir__ ; les Tau'ri ont déjà eu à les combattre et ont pu les vaincre grâce à une arme spéciale que nous n'avons pas ici. Vala Maldoran nous a conseillé de défendre les derniers vaisseaux encore en état de marche et d'empêcher les Réplicateurs de les approcher pour avoir une chance d'évacuer quelques uns de nos frères. _**

**_- _Larkesch : tenez-bon, nous envoyons des renforts.**

**_- __Almir__ : faites vite, nous ne pourrons pas tenir longtemps et…_**

**_- __Voix féminine__, __derrière Almir__ : je dirai même que vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper._**

**_-__voix affolée d'Almir__: mais vous êtes folle, qu'est-ce que vous faites Vala ?_**

**_-__Voix féminine, démoniaque__ : je nourris mes enfants_**

**Un immense cri se fait alors entendre du côté du chef de Mista et l'on peut écouter la voix de Larkesch qui ne cesse de crier : Almir, répondrez, répondez**

**_-__Voix de Vala__ : Almir ne peut plus vous répondre. Ni les autres d'ailleurs…_**

Et plus aucun bruit ne provint du côté de la planète Mista, prouvant ainsi que la communication avait été coupée.

Larkesch appuya de nouveau sur son boitier enregistreur et mit fin à l'écoute à laquelle avaient assisté, contrits, l'équipe SG-1 et son général. Tous avaient bien reconnu la voix de leur amie, quoique le ton qu'elle avait adopté ne lui fût pas coutumier.

Larkesch reprit alors la parole.

« _Quand nous sommes arrivés sur Mista, le plus vite que nous ayons pu, nous n'avons découvert que ruine et désolation…mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Réplicateurs, ni de Vala Maldoran. L'un des rares survivants que nous avons trouvés nous a affirmé avoir vu cette traitresse mener l'attaque des Réplicateurs, les commander et tuer de ses mains plusieurs de nos frères_.

« _C'est du n'importe quoi_, s'exclama vivement Cameron, _votre Almir disait lui-même que Vala voulait les aider à combattre ces sales bêtes, elle luttait aux côtés de votre peuple._

_- Comment expliquez-vous alors, Colonel Mitchell, la voix que nous entendons à la fin de l'enregistrement ? Elle est la preuve de la culpabilité du membre de votre équipe_ » cria alors Larkesch qui se leva de sa chaise et toisait à présent Mitchell.

Ce dernier se leva à son tour et répondit tout aussi violemment.

_« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien mais par contre je sais qu'aucun membre de mon équipe ne commanditerait un massacre_ !

_- Colonel, ça suffit!_ » cria Landry.

Ce fut cette fois au Général de se lever, suivi de Sam (hiérarchie oblige). Mais Mitchell n'était pas prêt à croire à la culpabilité de son amie et se tourna vers son supérieur :

« _Pardonnez_-_moi mon Général, mais vous ne pouvez pas cautionner ce que cet énergumène raconte_. _Vala n'est pas un ange, c'est certain, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu faire cela. _

_- Taisez-vous Colonel Mitchell, c'est un ordre !_ » répéta fermement Landry.

Daniel, qui était assis aux côtés de Mitchell, lui dit doucement :

« _Calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien sauf peut-être à empirer les choses._

_- Pourquoi ? Vous gardez suffisamment le silence pour deux non ?_ » lui répondit vivement le jeune colonel.

La réplique cinglante de Mitchell blessa profondément Daniel qui n'en fit cependant rien paraître. Ce dernier ne comprenait que trop bien le reproche implicite que lui lançait son ami : l'archéologue n'avait à aucun moment pris la défense de Vala et l'avait laissée accuser. Bien sûr qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de faire du mal à tout un peuple, bien sûr qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour prouver son innocence ; mais il s'efforçait de rester concentré et objectif, de reléguer au second plan ses sentiments personnels qui lui avaient déjà fait commettre tant d'erreurs. Mitchell, lui, était un sanguin, brave et généreux, prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis et à les défendre quoiqu'il en coûte. En ce sens, il ressemblait beaucoup à Jack. Daniel, quant à lui, avait appris à être plus diplomate. Sentant que cette histoire n'allait pas faciliter leur relation avec la Tok'ra, relation déjà plus que fragile depuis la mort de Selmac, il essayait de ne pas se mettre Larkesch davantage à dos afin de ne pas se fermer des portes essentielles pour prouver l'innocence de leur amie.

Aussi Mitchell détourna-t-il le regard de Daniel, et se tourna vers Landry, l'air toujours enflammé mais d'un ton plus calme.

« _Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon Général_. »

Larkesch, qui lui aussi avait apaisé difficilement ses esprits, s'adressa à son tour à Landry.

« _J'ai d'autres preuves à vous apporter : quelques jours avant l'attaque, elle et Jorlin, l'hôte humain de l'infâme Ba'al, ont demandé à avoir accès aux bases de données Tok'ra qui se trouvent dans la grande salle de recherche de notre cité_ »

Daniel tiqua alors à ce propos : la fameuse « bibliothèque » dont leur avait parlé Vala, celle où elle s'était précisément rendue avec Jorlin.

« _Bien sûr,_ poursuivit Larkesch sur le même ton monocorde, _notre chef a refusé car l'accès à ces données capitales est strictement réglementé. Pourtant les historiques de nos appareils, que nous avons eu du mal à refaire fonctionner, nous indiquent que quelqu'un, il y a trois jours, a consulté ces bases de données. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à remonter aux documents précisément consultés_. »

Sam ne savait plus que penser, d'un côté, les preuves qu'apportaient Larkesch étaient plus qu'accablantes pour Vala. De plus l'amnésie de la jeune femme brune n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais d'un autre côté, le cœur de la scientifique la poussait à l'être de l'avis de Mitchell et à défendre Vala coûte que coûte.

Daniel sortit alors de son mutisme et demanda très posément à Larkesch :

« _J'ai néanmoins une question : pourquoi ne vous avons-nous pas trouvé sur Mista lorsque nous nous sommes rendus sur cette planète hier?_

_- Nous ne sommes restés que très peu de temps sur Mista. A notre arrivée quelques heures après avoir reçu le message d'Almir, nous avons tenté de réparer le Shapaï qui ne fonctionnait plus. _

_- Cela devait être au moment où nous n'arrivions pas à ouvrir la porte, mon Général,_ expliqua Sam à son supérieur. _Nous ne pouvions pas ouvrir le vortex car les Tok'ra utilisaient déjà la porte de Mista._

_- Ou du moins « essayaient » de l'utiliser, Colonel_, compléta Landry en regardant Sam qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Pendant ce temps, le reste de nos troupes tenta de porter secours aux très rares survivants que nous trouvions. Puis nous avons décidé de repartir très vite, avant un retour éventuel de ces créatures de l'enfer. Nous avons dû abandonner les corps de milliers de nos frères que nous n'avions pas la place de rapatrier. Mais la survie des vivants prime sur les corps dénués de vie. »_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien avec le Tok'ra, les humains virent alors une once de regret dans les yeux de ce dernier. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Daniel d'intervenir de nouveau :

« _Mais alors…comment avez-vous su que Vala était revenue sur la Tau'ri ? Après tout si elle est vraiment la traitresse dont vous parlez et la « chef » des Réplicateurs, elle serait restée avec eux et ne serait pas revenue chez nous_.

- A _moins bien sûr que vous croyiez aussi que nous sommes nous-mêmes à l'origine de l'invasion des Réplicateurs et du massacre de votre peuple, sans quoi Vala serait revenue auprès de ses dirigeants_ » rétorqua ironiquement Mitchell, qui reçut de nouveau un regard glacial de la part du Général Landry.

Mais Larkesch ne se laissa pas impressionné.

« _Nous ne pensons pas un seul instant que la Tau'ri soit responsable, notre alliance avec vous depuis plusieurs années et la confiance que vous accordait Selmac sont la preuve de votre innocence._

_- Trop aimable_, se contenta de dire Mitchell.

_- En revanche, un témoin a vu Vala composer les coordonnées de votre planète et franchir la porte des étoiles. » _

Daniel fronça alors les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, et dit alors d'un ton faussement curieux.

« _Dans ce cas ce témoin a dû voir une Vala blessée, tentant désespérément de fuir et non une femme qui commandait l'armée ennemie, non ?_ »

Content de voir qu'il n'était plus le seul à batailler contre Larkesch, Mitchell tendit son bras vers Daniel, comme pour montrer que la question de l'archéologue constituait une preuve irréfutable de l'innocence de Vala.

Larkesch se pinça alors les lèvres, attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, avec un air un peu moins assuré.

« _Ce dernier témoin n'a que des souvenirs imprécis, ce qui est bien normal vues les blessures qu'il a subies._

- _Evidemment_ » conclut Daniel qui n'était pas dupe.

Le Tok'ra avait tenté de masquer la petite faiblesse de son propos qu'avait soulignée le jeune homme en remettant sur le devant de la scène le côté dramatique du massacre. Tactique habituelle de la rhétorique cicéronienne pour faire culpabiliser l'auditoire!

Une ambiance électrique semblait parcourir la salle de briefing. Tout le monde était debout depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et le silence était tombé sur la pièce l'espace de quelques secondes.

Larkesch reprit alors une dernière fois la parole.

« _Général Landry, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que nous venons aujourd'hui accuser l'un de vos membres. La Tok'ra souhaite plus que tout au monde conserver de bonnes relations avec vous. Aussi par égard pour notre amitié jusqu'ici préservée, nous vous laissons quatre jours pour mener votre propre enquête et prouver, s'il y a lieu, que votre amie n'a rien avoir dans le massacre de Mista. Mais je dois vous dire ceci : si passé ce délais et faute de preuve prouvant son innocence, vous refusez de nous livrer Vala Maldoran afin qu'elle soit jugée par nos paires, nous devrons considérer que l'union entre la Tok'ra et la Tau'ri arrive à son terme_. »

Le Général Landry se doutait bien que cette entrevue se terminerait pas une réplique de ce genre, voilà pourquoi il avait essayé de rester au maximum dans les bonnes grâces du Tok'ra et avait à plusieurs reprises contenu le caractère du bouillonnant Colonel Mitchell. Néanmoins le Général ne faillira jamais à sa réputation de supérieur sur lequel ses subalternes peuvent toujours compter.

« _Maître Larkesch_, dit-il alors calmement mais avec fermeté, en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, _vous m'en verrez navré si nous en arrivions à une telle extrémité. Mais à mon tour de vous dire quelque chose : la vie d'un de mes hommes passera toujours avant une alliance, aussi bénéfique soit-elle_ ».

Larkesch comprit très bien le message et se contenta de répéter :

« _Quatre jours, Général Landry. Pas un de plus_.

- _oui Maître Larkesch_… _mais pas un de moins !_ » rétorqua de nouveau Landry, du tac au tac, ce qui fit sourire discrètement Mitchell.

Le Tok'ra s'inclina rapidement et fit signe aux deux membres de son escorte qu'il était l'heure de repartir. Le Général Landry l'invita à le suivre dans la salle d'embarquement où il allait donner l'ordre d'activer la porte pour renvoyer l'émissaire chez lui.

Daniel, Sam et Cameron restèrent dans la salle de briefing quelques minutes, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Ce fut Cameron qui rompit le silence (comme souvent d'ailleurs !) en s'adressant à Sam.

_« Vous savez Sam. Même si je n'ai jamais connu Selmac et votre père, quelque chose me dit qu'on va regretter de ne pas les avoir à nos côtés les jours à venir_.

_- Oui_, soupira la jeune scientifique. _Surtout que nous ne disposons que de quatre jours pour résoudre tous ces problèmes si on veut avoir une chance d'innocenter Vala_. »

En entendant ce dernier nom, tous trois se regardèrent et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que chacun d'entre eux se disait à ce moment précis : quel rôle Vala avait-elle joué dans cette histoire ? Était-elle vraiment mêlée, même involontairement ou inconsciemment, à toutes ces horreurs ?

Ils allaient avoir bientôt d'autres raisons de douter de l'innocence de leur amie.


	8. Chapter 7

**Maywenn**: _merci miss de tes review...comme tu reviendras lire le chapitre 6, je te poste le 7 pour que tu en aies un peu plus, hihi!_

_Cameron est assez bouillant au point d'en découdre avec Daniel? Non heureusement, rien de grave entre eux...la preuve!_

_Alors dans ce chapitre là, plusieurs éléments: le SGC qui ne sait plus que penser de Vala (certains vont tenter de retouver leurs esprits devant la nourriture fantastique de la base, lol!!), Daniel et ses idées loufoques, des crimes en cascade..bref bcp de questions et peu de réponses pour l'instant!heureusment qu'il reste l'humour de certains personnages pour rafraichir!!! _

_Ah oui, j'oubliais...dans le chapitre suivant: arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, vous voyez de qui je parle??????lol_

_Bonne lecture...et merci!_

**Chapitre 7 : Quo vadis ? (Où vas-tu ?)**

Le samedi 29 mars, 12h35, mess des officiers , base du SGC

Daniel était assis seul à une table, devant ce qui ressemblait a priori à un steak haché, accompagné de purée tout aussi peu ragoutante. La cuisine à la base était réputée pour être détestable mais ce n'était pas ce qui empêchait l'archéologue de toucher à son assiette. Il n'avait guère d'appétit depuis quelques jours et était là, depuis une demi-heure environ, à jouer avec sa fourchette qu'il utilisait pour dessiner des formes incohérentes dans la purée.

Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête : tout d'abord sa dispute du matin avec Vala le contrariait beaucoup et il n'était pas retourné voir la jeune femme depuis car il ne savait pas comment elle le recevrait ni comment lui-même réagirait. Ensuite, les accusations formulées par Larkesch, la menace de rupture d'alliance avec la Tok'ra, le trop bref délai accordé pour tout résoudre. Enfin, mais qui n'était pas le moins important, le retour d'un ennemi parmi les pires qu'ils aient eu à affronter : les Réplicateurs. L'arme trouvée sur Dakara qui avait servi à les éradiquer avait été détruite après le mauvais usage que certains Jaffa en avaient fait. Si ces viles créatures métalliques étaient vraiment de retour, elles n'allaient pas tarder à faire beaucoup de dégâts dans la galaxie, y compris sur la Terre où de toute manière elles finiraient par arriver.

Daniel eut alors la surprise de voir une silhouette poser un plateau sur la table et s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. C'était Mitchell qui, contrairement à l'archéologue, entama rapidement la viande qu'il avait dans son assiette.

« _J'ai toujours dit que si on ne mourrait pas sous les feux ennemis, c'est cette nourriture qui aurait raison de nous !_ » déclara le jeune colonel.

Apparemment, la tension qui avait régné entre les deux hommes lors de l'entrevue avec Larkesch, s'était estompée, laissant la place à la complicité habituelle qui existait entre eux. Nul besoin de revenir sur l'incident, tous deux étaient déjà passés à autre chose.

« _Alors Jackson? Qu'est-ce que votre intellect foisonnant pense de tout ça ?_ demanda Mitchell qui mangeait toujours sa purée.

_- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien_, finit par avouer Daniel. _Plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis que la Tok'ra n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à accuser Vala sans raison valable._

_- Donc, selon vous, Vala est coupable ?_ »

La question du colonel n'était pas posée de manière violente ou en guise de reproche mais invitait clairement Daniel à exposer objectivement son point de vue.

« _Je pense que la Vala que nous connaissons n'y est pour rien mais il se pourrait qu'elle…ne soit pas tout à fait elle-même, dirons-nous._ »

Mitchell hochait frénétiquement la tête, tentant d'assimiler les propos de son ami

« _En_ _gros, vous pensez à quoi : qu'elle pourrait être folle ? Schizophrène ? Possédée ?_ »

Entendre Mitchell mettre des mots concrets sur les idées loufoques que Daniel développait dans son esprit mit ce dernier mal à l'aise. Aussi Daniel hocha-t-il les épaules et laissa tomber dans son assiette la fourchette avec laquelle il jouait depuis un bon moment.

« _Mwé..mèche danch che cas, le djocteur Lamch che cherait aperchu de quelque chose nonch_ ? » marmonna Mitchell la bouche pleine.

Daniel ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus et lança un regard interrogateur à son collègue, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« _Pardon…je disais que dans ce cas, le docteur Lam se serait aperçu de quelque chose lors des examens_, répéta correctement Mitchell.

_- Pas forcément car jusqu'ici, son amnésie mise à part, Vala n'a pas fait preuve d'une conduite étrange »_.

Daniel vit alors Mitchell le regarder d'un air peu convaincu ce qui poussa l'archéologue à ajouter

« _Enfin…pas plus étrange que d'habitude_ ».

Le jeune colonel cligna des yeux en signe d'acquiescement et se replongea dans son repas.

« _Il faut aussi qu'on songe sérieusement à la menace des Réplicateurs,_ poursuivit Daniel qui s'adossa alors à son siège.

- _Ah ceux-là...ce sont mes ennemis intimes_ ! » rétorqua Mitchell qui se remémora alors sa lutte acharnée contre ces satanés bestioles à bord de _l'Odyssée__1_, tandis que le reste de l'équipe cherchait l'Arche de vérité.

C'est alors que Sam surgit en un éclair dans le mess, à la recherche de ses équipiers et visiblement très inquiète.

Daniel qui la vit entrer laissa échapper :

« _Hoho. _

_- Quoi donc_? demanda Mitchell qui tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée et n'avait pas vu arriver Sam.

Celle-ci qui était parvenue à leur niveau allait leur donner elle-même la réponse.

« _Vala a disparu_, leur apprit-elle gravement.

_**- QUOI**_ ? s'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps.

_- Le docteur Lam affirme qu'elle ne l'a laissée que quelques minutes alors que Vala était endormie. A son retour, Vala n'était plus dans son lit._

_- Elle est peut-être tout simplement partie se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? _proposa Mitchell, malgré tout peu convaincu de sa propre explication.

_- Impossible._ _Vous savez que tous les couloirs et les pièces de cette base sont sous surveillance vidéo. Le Général et le docteur Lam sont en train de les visionner mais apparemment Vala se serait tout bonnement volatilisée_ » affirma Sam, non sans inquiétude.

Mitchell se retourna vers Daniel et fronça les sourcils :

« _Voilà peut-être une attitude qu'on pourrait qualifier d' « étrange » non ? Et qui pourrait étayer votre thèse de « to be or not to be Vala »?_ »

Les deux hommes se levèrent en toute hâte et suivirent Sam.

Au même moment, dans une grande avenue de Washington. 

C'était un jour au temps morne, une de ces journées où l'on se demande où est parti le soleil. La capitale américaine était, comme à l'accoutumée, en pleine effervescence et chacun marchait d'un pas rapide. Personne ne prêta garde à la jeune femme brune, mince et élancée qui avançait, contrairement aux autres, d'un pas lent mais tout aussi assuré. Elle semblait regarder avec des yeux pétillants d'émerveillement tout ce qui l'entourait. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir en cuir et d'une veste elle aussi toute noire, elle se déplaçait telle une ombre. Comme tout cela lui semblait étrange. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette civilisation humaine pour laquelle pourtant son maître manifestait paradoxalement un intérêt à la fois haineux et admiratif. Bien sûr la conscience de « l'Autre », qu'elle avait chassée pour un temps, avait conservé quelques images éparses de ce monde.

La jeune femme respira une grande bouffée d'air : enfin libre !

S'échapper de l'infirmerie de la base n'avait pas été le plus difficile grâce à son système de téléportation intégré en elle. Son maître avait vraiment songé à tout ; elle pouvait se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du pays en quelques secondes à peine et rechercher ce matériau dont elle avait besoin à tout prix. Le seul petit problème qu'il avait fallu régler était de faire disparaître pour un temps le corps de « l'Autre », l'Originale, celle que les humains nommeraient sans aucun doute « la vraie Vala ». Mais l'un des dispositifs d'invisibilité qu'elle avait volé sur Mista lui avait permis de soustraire à la vue des humains le corps profondément endormi de son « hôte » provisoire.

Soudain, la jeune femme brune s'arrêta devant une vitrine, son visage s'illumina alors d'un sourire des plus diaboliques qui contrastait avec la candeur de son visage. Elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait…enfin une partie, du moins!

Elle entra alors dans ce magasin qui portait pour nom « _Sweet Jewels_ »2. Un petit homme chauve vêtu d'un costume trois pièces s'avança avec un grand sourire vers sa potentielle cliente.

« _Bonjour madame, que puis-je pour votre service ?_

_- Je suis à la recherche de pierre précieuse telle que celle qui est exposée en vitrine_ » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

Elle indiqua alors un porte-collier orné d'un magnifique ras-le-cou serti d'un gros diamant.

Le bijoutier sortit le dit collier et l'approcha de sa cliente.

« _Madame a beaucoup de goût, les diamants sont en effet les pierres les plus nobles et, si vous me le permettez, ils feront ressortir vos beaux yeux_ ».

L'interlocutrice fit mine d'être touchée par le compliment mais elle était en réalité trop subjuguée par le bijou qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

«_ Auriez-vous d'autres modèles de …diamants ? _demanda t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et volontairement sensuelle.

_- Bien sûr_, s'exclama le bijoutier, ravi d'avoir en face de lui une femme prêt à débourser beaucoup d'argent. _Toujours sous forme de collier ?_

_- Peu importe, c'est la pierre qui m'intéresse._ »

Le vendeur sourit d'un air entendu et partit chercher plusieurs autres bijoux ornés de diamants plus ou moins gros. Sa cliente ne laissa transparaitre que très peu d'émotion à la vue de ces merveilles mais ses yeux trahissaient tout de même un air de parfait contentement.

« _Je prends le tout_ » lâcha-t-elle enfin après les avoir à peine examiner.

Le bijoutier ouvrit de grands yeux, ne voulant pas croire à l'excellente vente qu'il était sur le point de conclure.

« _Tout ??_ demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- _**Tout**_, répondit en souriant la jeune femme brune.

- _Comment souhaitez-vous régler, chère Madame ?_ »

Le bijoutier était tellement ravi qu'il ne vit pas vraiment que la jeune femme s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Toujours très souriante et sur le ton le plus affable du monde, elle dit à l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté d'elle.

« _Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu. J'ai dit que je prenais…__**pas que j'achetais**__ !_ »

Et aussitôt une lame transperça le ventre du bijoutier qui ne vit rien venir. Celui-ci poussa un profond mugissement et finit par s'écrouler au sol, mort.

La jeune femme brune rangea sa lame sortie de nulle part et s'empara rapidement des bijoux disposés sur la banque. Elle se tourna alors vers la caméra de surveillance qu'elle avait remarquée dès son entrée, la regarda fixement et fit un salut militaire en riant aux éclats. Puis elle sortit en courant de la bijouterie et, une ruelle plus loin, se téléporta vers une autre grande ville des Etats-Unis pour commettre un méfait similaire.

Le même jour, 15h38, base du SGC

« _Cela fait plus de trois heures que nous sommes sans nouvelles. Elle ne s'est tout de même pas évaporée dans les airs comme par magie!_ ».

Dans la salle de briefing, Daniel tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Sa légendaire maitrise de soi commençait à être mise durement à l'épreuve.

« _On a cherché partout, visionné toutes les bandes de surveillance, fouillé la base de fond en combles et édité des avis de recherche_, poursuivit Landry. _Tout le monde est en état d'alerte. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire d'autre pour le moment._

_- Et si…,_ commença Sam qui s'arrêta net.

_-Une idée Colonel ?_ demanda Landry à la jeune scientifique apparemment en pleine réflexion.

_- Et si elle avait…disparu ?_ suggéra alors Sam, d'un air très concentré

_- Alors là, bravo Sam !_ s'exclama Cameron de son ton ironique habituel. _Vous avez réfléchi pendant trois heures pour nous exposer cette lumineuse découverte ?_

_- Non, je veux dire « disparaitre » dans le sens où elle serait devenue invisible, _corrigea Sam._ Comme vous, Daniel et moi l'avons vécu une fois en changeant de dimension. » _

Cameron grimaça au souvenir de cette expérience peu agréable tandis que Daniel et Landry fixaient intensément Sam.

« _Autrement dit, Vala serait là mais nous ne pourrions pas la voir ?_ demanda le Général.

_- C'est cela_, acquiesça Sam. _Comment expliquer sinon qu'elle ait disparu comme par enchantement _? »

Les trois hommes qui l'entouraient hochèrent simultanément la tête ; c'était une possibilité en effet.

« _Cependant_, reprit la scientifique_, même en admettant que cette hypothèse soit la bonne, il subsiste une inconnue : lorsque l'un de nous a disparu, il s'agissait à chaque fois du résultat d'une mauvaise manipulation de départ. Or rien ne prouve que Vala ait fait le même genre d'action.»_

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne put répondre à leur équipière car soudainement une voix sortit du haut-parleur de la base dit:

« _Le Général Landry et SG-1 sont demandés d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Je répète : le Général Landry et SG-1 sont demandés d'urgence à l'infirmerie_ ».

Nos quatre protagonistes se regardèrent et filèrent à l'infirmerie.

Arrivés à destination, ils tombèrent sur Carolyn. Ce fut le Général bien sûr qui parla le premier :

« _Caro…euh…Docteur Lam, que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Regardez-vous-même car moi j'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire_ » répondit la jeune doctoresse qui penchait la tête pour inviter les nouveaux arrivants à rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

Daniel entra la premier, suivi de près par ses trois compères : tous se figèrent un instant. La voix de Carolyn s'éleva derrière eux :

« _Elle_ _est réapparu d'un seul coup il y a deux minutes ; médicalement parlant, elle a l'air d'aller bien. »_

Sous leurs yeux, Vala était étendue dans le lit, profondément endormie et dans la même position que celle dans laquelle l'avait laissée le docteur Lam avant la disparition…comme si rien ne s'était passé durant ces trois dernières heures!

« _Tout ceci est sans raison ni sens_, ajouta Carolyn passablement contrariée. _Je n'y vois aucune explication logique…du moins pour l'instant _».

Le Général Landry, Cameron et Sam se tournèrent vers la doctoresse, presque amusés du ton déterminé que cette dernière avait employé. Tous savaient pertinemment que la jeune médecin avait horreur de ne pas comprendre un fait.

Seul Daniel n'avait pas bougé : il fixait toujours Vala qui paraissait calme, innocente, à mille lieux de toutes les horreurs dont elle était accusée. Au fond de lui, il se sentait soulagé. Non pas que les problèmes étaient réglés, loin de là, mais au moins, la jeune femme était en sécurité au SGC, près de ses amis…près de lui.

Le remue-ménage autour d'elle avait apparemment réveillé Vala qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle tomba alors sur les regards inquiets de tous ses coéquipiers, du Général et du docteur Lam.

« _Eh bien…quel accueil,_ marmonna-t-elle encore un peu endormie. _Je croyais que les réunions se tenaient en salle de briefing et non ici. »_

Mais personne ne répondit à son trait d'humour : seule le docteur Lam s'était approchée de sa patiente et entreprit quelques menus examens médicaux. Se laissant docilement faire, Vala commença à s'inquiéter du mutisme de ses amis qui la fixaient toujours.

_« Hey ! Vous m'avez cru morte ou quoi ?_ ironisa-t-elle espérant les faire broncher.

_- Est-ce que tout va bien Vala ? _

_- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que depuis mon retour on me pose cette question trente fois par jour ?_ maugréa-t-elle. _Oui je vais plutôt bien, Général. Par contre, vous, vous avez une sale mine…sauf votre respect, Monsieur_ »

L'air faussement penaud de la jeune malade aurait fait sourire n'importe lequel d'entre eux en temps normal (sauf peut-être Daniel qui, lui, aurait plutôt levé les yeux au ciel !!). Mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois.

« _Vala, vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie récemment_ ? tenta de nouveau Landry

_- Vous voulez rire_, s'écria-t-elle d'un air outré. _Je __**REVE**__ de quitter ce lieu mais votre tortionnaire de fille refuse de me laisser partir._

_- Vous avez pourtant …été absente pendant plus de trois heures ». _

L'air méfiant et ahuri de Vala ne leur indiquait rien de bon.

« _Absente ?_ répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus qu'incrédule_. Si vous voulez dire par là que je dormais profondément et que par conséquent mon esprit…_

_- Je veux dire que vous avez physiquement disparu pendant trois heures_, l'interrompit le Général.

- _Dîtes-moi, cher Général, n'auriez-vous pas pris vous aussi un sérieux coup sur la tête par hasard ?»_ se hâta d'ajouter malicieusement Vala, après quelques secondes de silence.

« _Vala_ » entendit alors la jeune femme.

La voix qui venait de s'élever, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle savait mesurer toutes les intonations que Daniel Jackson pouvait adopter en lui parlant: la détermination, le sarcasme, l'exaspération, la sévérité, la colère, la gentillesse…il avait fait preuve de tout à son égard et à chaque fois, elle devançait la réaction de l'archéologue rien qu'en l'écoutant prononcer les premiers mots de ses phrases. Cette fois, Vala reconnut dans la simple évocation de son prénom une très profonde gravité, mêlée peut-être de contrariété ou de tristesse, cela, elle ne pouvait le déterminer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'intervention de Daniel poussa la jeune malade à le regarder fixement, comme s'ils avaient été seuls dans une bulle. Une conversation silencieuse semblait s'être tissée entre eux bien qu'aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre. Vala dit alors, admettant la réalité.

« _Trois heures ?_ »

Daniel dit oui de la tête.

« _Je ne croyais pas être somnambule…_ », répondit-elle d'un air perdu dans le vague, dissimulant tant bien que mal une certaine nervosité. Elle se redonna tout de suite une contenance, comme d'habitude.

« _Eh bien, vous pouvez dire que vous avez de la chance, Daniel…si je suis vraiment somnambule, je m'étonne de ne pas m'être déjà rendue dans votre lit en pleine nuit…remarquez, cela me fera une excuse pour y aller !_ »

Daniel esquissa un petit sourire, signe que la dispute du matin n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais tandis que Vala s'allongeait de nouveau, tous ses amis se regardèrent, commençant à douter sérieusement de la sincérité de la jeune femme.

_**Notes**_: 1 Cf, téléfilm « L'Arche de Vérité »

2 Sweet Jewels : « aux doux joyaux », enseigne purement fictive.


	9. Chapter 8

_Coucou à vous! (enfin surtout à mes deux fidèles lectrices!!) Comme promis et sans plus attendre je vous poste le chapitre 8..qui occupe une place particulière dans mon coeur. En effet, j'ai éprouvé un immense plasir à l'écrire (comme vous pourrez en juger en voyant la longueur et l'humour dont j'ai tenté de faire preuve!)._

_Niveau intrigue, nous en apprenons un peu plus sur la personnalité de Landry et sur les liens qu'il entretient avec son équipe favorite (un petit plongeon dans l'esprit du "boss", ça vous dit??)_

_Ensuite, les mailles du filets se reserrent un peu plus autour de Vala et de son innocence de plus en plus mise en cause (heureusement, une certaine personne est là pour la défendre coûte que coûte!)_

_Mais surtout, ce chapitre marque l'entrée en scène d'un personnage incontournable de SG-1.....(ah bon, qui ça?). je me devais de lui réserver une arrivée remarquée et remarquable! j'espère que l'image que je donnerai de ce personnage tout au long de ma fic (ben oui, une fois qu'il est là, il reste jusqu'au bout!!!on ne le dérange pas juste pour un petit chapitre!!!) sera conforme à l'image que vous aviez de lui dans la série et les téléfilms! En tout cas, il est l'auteur de remarques ironiques et tjs bien pensées que je l'imagine assez bien prononcer en réalité!!_

_sans plus attendre, voici la suite! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait tjs plaisir de partager ses impressions avec ses lecteurs! merci._

**Chapitre 8 : Deux généraux valent mieux qu'un !**

Le samedi 29 mars, 17h55, bureau du général Landry , base du SGC

Le Général Landry était assis à son bureau, sur le légendaire fauteuil qu'avaient occupé auparavant ses deux illustres prédécesseurs, les généraux Hammond et O'Neill. Hank Landry n'avait jamais vraiment été sûr de les égaler un jour : tous deux avaient su parfaitement mener à bien le SGC et se faire respecter et apprécier de tous les membres de cette base. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à se dresser contre l'autorité pour défendre leur point de vue et leurs amis. Lui se trouvait parfois trop rigide, peut-être trop « militaire ». Il avait fallu du temps pour que le colonel Carter, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c en particulier l'acceptent comme l'un des leurs même si paradoxalement, aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vraiment fait preuve d'insubordination (ou si peu, connaissant leur caractère à tous les trois!). De plus, un jour qu'ils jouaient aux échecs ensemble, Jack avait avoué à son ami général (sur le ton désinvolte qu'on lui connait bien sûr !) que ses anciens coéquipiers avaient désormais une totale confiance en leur supérieur actuel. Sam, parait-il, avait un jour dit à Jack qu'elle voyait en Hank Landry l'homme de la situation, au même titre que Georges Hammond quelques années auparavant ; ce qui n'est pas un mince compliment quand on sait l'affection qu'elle portait au vieux général précédent.

Le Général Landry ouvrit soudain un de ses tiroirs et en sortit trois photographies. La première était une de sa fille Carolyn, le jour de la remise de ses diplômes de fin d'étude. Il n'avait pas pu assister à cet événement à cause de ses fonctions et il savait pertinemment que Carolyn lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Heureusement, aujourd'hui les relations avec sa fille s'étaient grandement améliorées et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait passer dans les couloirs de la base ou travailler à l'infirmerie, il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir octroyé cette seconde chance de renouer avec elle.

Il regarda ensuite une seconde photographie, représentant l'équipe SG-1 à ses débuts. Cette dernière avait été prise par la petite Cassandra, avant son départ pour vivre avec le Docteur Janet Frasier. La petite fille voulait emmener avec elle cette équipe qui l'avait tant aidée et avait donné un double au Général Hammond, en le suppliant de toujours laisser cette photo dans son bureau, comme un lien indestructible entre elle et cette base. Sur le cliché, le Général Hammond se tenait debout à gauche, fier et décoré. A ses côtés le docteur Carter, alors capitaine, et portant des cheveux plus courts qu'elle ne les avait à ce jour, souriait avec malice et bonheur. Teal'c, les mains croisées dans le dos comme d'habitude, était debout aux côtés d'un Daniel Jackson lui aussi plus jeune. Bien sûr au centre, avec un air bourru mais qui trahissait néanmoins un grand amusement, le colonel Jack O'Neill fixait l'objectif. Landry se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû être facile pour la fillette de convaincre cette tête de mule de Jack de prendre la pose mais le sourire enjôleur de Cassandra avait manifestement eu raison des résolutions du dit colonel.

Enfin, en dernière position, vint la troisième photographie, prise cette fois quelques mois auparavant lors d'une cérémonie officielle de remise de médailles des officiers liés au programme SGC. Un photographe de l'armée, bien évidemment, avait souhaité immortaliser la célèbre équipe SG-1 dont les membres, en uniformes officiels et tenues de soirée, avaient demandé à leur supérieur de se joindre à eux. Landry sourit en se remémorant ce petit instant convivial, presque familial. Il avait lui-même proposé à Jack, qui avait assisté lui aussi à la cérémonie, de se joindre à eux mais ce dernier avait décliné en souriant.

« _C'est toi leur patron maintenant…tu les supportes à longueur de journée, tu as gagné le droit d'être le seul général de la photo, non ?_ » lui avait-dit Jack malicieusement en lui donnant un tape amicale sur l'épaule. Sur cette dernière photographie, nous retrouvions nos trois compères de départ, plus âgés mais à l'air toujours aussi complices. Mais deux nouvelles recrues étaient venues compléter cette équipe de renom. Cameron Mitchell détestait les photographies presque autant que Jack mais en tant que chef d'équipe il n'avait pas pu se défiler. Derrière l'air concentré qu'il arborait sur le cliché, Landry y retrouvait cette petite lueur malicieuse qui caractérisait bien le bouillant colonel. Pour ce qui est de la bonne entente de Landry avec ses hommes, tout avait été plus facile avec le colonel Mitchell, arrivé en même temps que le Général au SGC. Ce dernier retrouvait parfois en le jeune homme beaucoup de son propre caractère au même âge : homme de terrain, chef inné, malin, quelques fois un peu arrogant, parfois caustique, un peu frondeur sur les bords mais toujours prêt à sauver le monde et à affronter la mort en souriant. Enfin les yeux de Landry se posèrent sur le seul membre de l'équipe avec Teal'c et Daniel à être en tenue de soirée, les autres étant tous en uniforme: Vala. Elle portait ce soir là une ravissante robe noire, très classique et élégante, qui contrastait avec les tenues habituellement affriolantes qu'elle aimait porter. Landry se surprit à rire en repensant à cette jeune femme brune qui avait tant insisté pour être aux côtés de « son Daniel » sur le cliché. Elle le tenait d'ailleurs par le bras, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser partir...et malgré les vaines protestations qu'il avait pu émettre au début, le docteur Jackson de la photographie ne semblait pas en être plus contrarié que cela d'avoir à ses côtés celle qui manifestement avait été la plus belle femme de la soirée.

Landry avait eu beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance à Vala. Pourtant il avait été touché par les efforts de la jeune femme pour se faire une nouvelle vie. Il savait que tout n'avait pas toujours été aisé pour elle et le Général avait appris à la connaitre, à apprécier son esprit fin et son humour qui exaspérait tant le docteur Jackson. Puis, il s'était peu à peu attaché à cette jeune femme qui aurait pu être sa deuxième fille.

Après ces quelques minutes de contemplations, Landry resongea alors à la situation présente : la jeune femme brune qui souriait si joliment sur cette photo avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec les horreurs commises sur Mista ? Comment justifier la soudaine disparition puis la réapparition tout aussi étrange de Vala ? Jouait-elle la comédie ou était-elle vraiment sincère ? Pouvait-on encore se fier à ses grands yeux clairs taquins mais attachants ?

Le fil des pensées du Général Landry fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Il se hâta de ranger les photographies dans le tiroir et invita les visiteurs à entrer.

Sam apparut, suivie de Daniel et Cameron.

« _Repos_, leur dit leur supérieur. _Merci d'être venus ici. Je ne veux pas que notre conversation soit entendue par de tierces personnes_. _Colonel Mitchell, fermez la porte je vous prie_. »

Les trois explorateurs entrèrent et Cameron s'exécuta.

« _Bon, vous vous doutez bien pourquoi vous êtes là. Je sais que nous avons déjà longuement parlé de la situation ensemble après le retour inexpliqué de Vala tout à l'heure_.

_- Le docteur Lam n'a toujours constaté aucun signe alarmant et Vala semble bien se remettre_, ponctua Sam.

_- En revanche, sa mémoire lui faut toujours défaut_ » ajouta Daniel.

Le Général se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau, visiblement contrarié de ce qu'il allait annoncer à ses hommes.

_« Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'allez pas être contents mais je n'ai pas le choix. Etant donné la situation, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent… d'enfermer Vala dans la zone 51._ »

Cette annonce jeta dans la pièce un froid des plus perceptibles.

« _Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée monsieur_, tenta de dire Daniel.

_- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne disposons que de quatre jours pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair ? Sans compter que nous avons une autre priorité ; si les Réplicateurs sont de retour, nous devons les détruire au plus vite ; cette fois les Asgards ne sont plus là pour nous épauler. _

_- Mais Vala a besoin de soins médicaux et vous voulez l'enfermer dans une cellule ? _

_- Voyons Docteur Jackson_, répondit calmement Landry, _elle recevra toutes les attentions nécessaires. Vous savez que Carolyn veille sur elle et n'accepterait rien qui menacerait la santé de sa patiente_. _Mais au moins, nous ne perdrons pas de temps à la chercher lors d'une éventuelle prochaine disparition et nous pourrons nous concentrer exclusivement sur les moyens de prouver son innocence._ »

Cet argument, qui montrait clairement que Landry ne croyait pas la jeune femme coupable, sembla avoir raison des hésitations de l'équipe.

« _Il est certain que Vala n'est pas dans son état normal et nous devons aussi songer à la protéger, peut-être d'elle-même_ » ajouta posément Sam.

Cameron, qui avait gardé les bras croisés intervint à son tour :

« _Et pour ce qui est des accusations portées contre elle par la Tok'ra, mon Général, vous comptez en informer Vala ou non ?_ »

En effet, Landry et SG-1 avaient jugé bon de ne pas parler à la jeune femme de la visite de Larkesch et de l'ultimatum imposé.

Le Général soupira, haussa les épaules et finalement, après quelques instants de silence, finit par dire :

« _On ne lui dit rien pour l'instant. Soit elle est innocente, dans ce cas évitons de l'inquiéter dans son état…_

_- Soit _? le coupa un peu sèchement Daniel

_- Soit elle est coupable et nous ne devons pas lui faire savoir que nous l'avons démasquée puisque nous ne sommes pas sensés être au courant_ » conclut Landry.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Une voix s'éleva alors du dictaphone posé sur le bureau.

« _Mon_ _Général, vous avez un visiteur_.

_- Faites patienter_, répondit un peu sèchement Landry, _je_ _ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant »_

Ce fut alors une autre voix, bien inattendue mais tellement reconnaissable qui parla cette fois dans le dictaphone.

« _On ne fait pas patienter un Général deux étoiles, **Hank**_. »

Landry leva alors les yeux vers SG-1 qui se trouvèrent tous aussi surpris que lui.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard et sans invitation, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place…au Général Jack O'Neill en personne.

Tous étaient tellement surpris qu'aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau ne put dire un mot. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la sagacité du nouvel arrivant.

« _Oups…désolé d'interrompre la réunion des cerveaux » _dit-il d'un air jovial.

- _**Jack** ???? Mais que faites-vous ici ?_

- _Eh bien…cachez votre joie ! Moi aussi Daniel, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! »_

Prenant un air faussement vexé, Jack referma la porte derrière lui. Il décida de se venger de cet accueil plutôt glacial en faisant mine d'adopter une attitude purement officielle pour saluer les trois officiers de la pièce.

« _Général. Colonel Mitchell et…Colonel Carter_ ».

Il ne traita pas différemment sa compagne qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et lui rendit son salut cérémonieux.

« _Général O'Neill_ » dit elle non sans un petit sourire à peine perceptible.

_« Salut Jack ! _se résolut enfin à dire Landry qui s'était avancé pour accueillir son vieil ami. _Désolé mais_ _tu ne tombes pas très bien car…_

_- On a un problème,_ le coupa aussitôt Jack.

_- ON ?? _réitéra Daniel d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

_- Un gros problème…je dirais même un énorme problème, _s'empressa de poursuivre Jack.

_- Cela tombe à pic, tout est calme au SGC en ce moment, _rajouta ironiquement Cameron.

_- Que se passe t-il, Jack ? » _demanda Landry, de plus en plus inquiet.

Pour que Jack fasse un déplacement inopiné de Washington, cela devait en effet être encore une sacrée tuile !

Jack regarda autour de lui, et sembla chercher quelqu'un.

« _Où est Vala_ ? »

La question surprit un peu tout le monde. Il n'aurait pas été étrange que Jack s'enquiert de Teal'c, quoiqu'il sache par Sam que le jaffa était souvent sur Dakara. En revanche, qu'il demande des nouvelles de la jeune alien, alors qu'il était sur le point d'annoncer une catastrophe, mit la puce à l'oreille de Daniel.

« _Pourquoi ? Elle a un rapport avec ce nouveau problème ? »_ demanda alors l'archéologue, de nouveau très inquiet.

D'ordinaire Jack n'aurait pas manqué d'émettre une remarque sur l'apparent souci que se faisait le jeune homme pour la belle brune mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« _On peut dire cela, oui,_ répondit Jack. _Vala est accusée de vol et… de meurtres_.

_- Comme c'est original_, ne put contenir Cameron, visiblement de plus en plus énervé par la situation.

_- Une cinquantaine de bijouteries ont été braquées et les gérants ont tous été tués cet après-midi dans différents états du pays entre midi_ _trente et …_

- …_quinze heure_ _trente. Oui. »_ compléta Sam qui se toucha alors le front, désespérée de ce qu'elle entendait.

Jack ouvrit alors de grands yeux et regarda successivement ses interlocuteurs, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils réagissent ainsi.

« _Euh…vous n'avez pas l'air très surpris non_ ? _Vous_ _avez compris ce que je viens de dire _? » demanda-t-il quelque peu dérouté.

Landry hocha la tête et dit, davantage pour lui-même que pour les autres.

_« Cela correspond bien au laps de temps où elle a disparu._

_- Mais, il n'y a rien qui vous choque dans ce que je viens de dire ?_ demanda de nouveau O'Neill.

_- Bien sûr, _continua Landry sur un air toujours aussi las._ Comment a-t-elle pu se déplacer aussi vite dans tout le pays ? Personne ne pourrait faire cela en si peu de temps_.

_- Mais_…commença Jack

_- Je ne vous le fais pas dire_, l'interrompit Mitchell qui répondait à Landry. _Mais les faits étranges ne sont plus vraiment « étranges » quand on a travaillé au SGC !!_

_- Hey_…, tenta toujours désespérément de parler Jack.

_Avec une sorte de système de téléportation modifié, portatif ou intégré, cela ne parait pas impossible, _enchaina Sam, peu enthousiaste_. _

_**- HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » **_finit par crier Jack.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui, ne disant plus un mot.

_« Je vous annonce qu'une de nos proches amies est suspectée par la police d'avoir commis des crimes atroces dans tout le pays en un temps record et vous ne semblez même pas surpris ! Suis-je donc le seul à avoir un cerveau en état de marche ici ? _

_- Désolé Jack_, répondit doucement Daniel qui s'assit alors sur le bureau. _Mais cela fait deux jours qu'on entend les pires horreurs sur Vala et, selon moi, tout ceci prend de plus en plus des allures de machination magistralement orchestrée. »_

Brièvement, il raconta alors à Jack les événements de ces jours derniers et l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Vala.

« _Est-ce qu'elle prononce des mots bizarres ou construit des objets dont elle ignore l'utilisation ? »_ demanda Jack non sans ironie, se rappelant ses propres expériences. Mais visiblement son trait d'humour ne fonctionna pas.

Aussi sans plus attendre sortit-il une vidéo cassette de sa poche et la tendit à Landry, lui indiquant de la mettre dans le magnétoscope du fond du bureau.

_« C'est une cassette de vidéo surveillance d'une des bijouteries braquées, _expliqua Jack.

_- Mais…comment diable avez-vous eu ça ?_ lui demanda alors Sam, très surprise.

- _Je l'ai obtenue grâce à ma persuasion et mon charme naturel, voyons_ » rétorqua t-il sur un ton qui exprimait l'évidence.

A l'écran, ils virent effectivement Vala tuer le gérant, ramasser les bijoux, narguer la caméra en effectuant un salut militaire et sortir en courant du magasin.

Jack reprit la parole.

« _J'ai pu devancer ces idiots de la CIS mais ils vont vite faire le rapprochement et débouler ici pour arrêter votre petite protégée. Je suis venu vous prévenir. »_

Daniel et Cameron étaient toujours occupés à visionner la bande en boucle quand soudain l'archéologue s'écria :

« _Attendez…repassez doucement le moment où Vala tue le bijoutier_ ».

Cameron s'exécuta et repassa au ralenti l'extrait.

_**« Là !! **_s'écria de nouveau Daniel. _La lame…_

_- Eh bien quoi, la lame ?_ demanda Mitchell qui ne voyait pas où son collègue voulait en venir

_- -On dirait qu'elle sort directement de la main de l'assassin._

_- Attendez une minute…_reprit Mitchell qui commençait à comprendre_. Vous voulez dire comme ces saletés…_

- …_de Réplicateurs, _termina Sam, un peu effrayée. _Comme n°5 ou mon double dupliqué ont embroché plusieurs personnes, à l'aide d'une lame issue de leur main_.

_- Daniel, par exemple, eut le bonheur de connaitre cette expérience, je crois » _jugea bon de rajouter Jack.

Landry ouvrit alors de grands yeux devant cette terrible révélation.

« _Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de me dire, Colonel Carter, que la Vala qui se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie est un Réplicateur humanoïde_ ? demanda-t-il

- _Ah...les salles bêtes_, ajouta Mitchell qui cogna son poing contre le mur.

- _Je ne vois pour l'instant aucune autre explication rationnelle, mon Général,_ dit-elle en hochant la tête

- _Parce que vous appelez ça une explication rationnelle, vous_ ? ponctua Jack qui se tourna vers la scientifique.

- _Attendez une minute_, dit Mitchell pour la seconde fois. _Si ce que nous avons à l'infirmerie est une de ces salles bestioles, où est alors la vraie Vala ? Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps sur Mista. _

_- Elle a peut-être été enlevée, comme Daniel par mon double et moi par n°5_ » répondit aussitôt Sam.

Daniel qui avait gardé le silence depuis quelques minutes déjà, écarquilla soudain les yeux et murmura :

« _Et si…. Mais oui, cela pourrait…« __**alter ego**__ »…_

- _Alter quoi ? »_ répéta Jack d'un air qui quémandait d'urgence une explication.

Mais Daniel leva alors la tête et poursuivit sans prêter attention à la question de son ami :

_« Et si nous avions affaire non pas à une, mais… à deux Vala ? » _lança-t-il soudain.

Cameron fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits après cette annonce pour le moins surprenante. Il décida de tourner cette idée loufoque en dérision.

« _Jackson, ne parlez pas de malheur ! Une Vala suffit largement…_ (regard amusé de Jack mais regard noir de tous les autres)…_pardon…euh…vous pensez à quoi alors ? Une sorte de schizophrénie ? »_

Daniel se leva alors du bureau sur lequel il était assis, se mit à tourner en rond dans le bureau, une main dans une poche et les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il exposa alors son idée :

« _Effectivement, il se peut qu'il y ait un réplicateur à l'infirmerie mais quelque chose me dit que parfois c'est la vraie Vala que nous avons avec nous_.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela Docteur Jackson_, lui demanda Landry le plus attentif possible.

- _Vous l'avez vue et entendue_, répondit alors Daniel sur un ton emphatique, ce ton même qu'il adoptait pour parler de ces vieux ouvrages qui le passionnaient tant. _Son humour, son sarcasme, ses avances pleines de sous-entendus à mon égard, son caractère enflammé, sa sensibilité qu'elle s'efforce toujours de dissimuler, sa bonté profonde qui transparait quand elle parle de Jorlin, cette petite lueur espiègle au fond de ses yeux...Tout s'y retrouve !_

- _Eh_ _bien…quand vous faites le portrait d'une femme, vous ne le faites pas à moitié mon petit Daniel »_ ne put s'empêcher de rajouter malicieusement Jack, étonné d'entendre son meilleur ami parler ainsi de celle qui, soi disant, l'exaspérait le plus.

Mais Daniel ne prêta pas garde à cette intervention et poursuivit sa démonstration.

« _Mais_ _surtout…Songez à ce qu'elle a dit lors de son violent retour à travers la porte. Elle était consciente et elle nous demandait de la tuer. Elle voulait sans doute qu'on la détruise car elle devait être porteuse de ce réplicateur, le vrai responsable de toutes ces horreurs._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que les crabes ont avoir là-dedans ?_ demanda désespérément Jack qui visiblement avait un peu de mal à suivre. _Que je sache, ils n'ont pas la possibilité d'habiter un hôte ? »_

Ce fut Sam qui cette fois vint au secours de son ami l'archéologue.

« _Jusqu'à présent ils ne le pouvaient pas,_ rectifia-t-elle. _Mais ces engins sont des monstres de technologie. Nous savons déjà que les Réplicateurs peuvent prendre une apparence humaine très convaincante. Ils ont peut-être trouvé le moyen d'intégrer temporairement un corps à partir duquel l'un d'eux peut se répliquer. _

- _Donc si j'ai bien compris votre raisonnement, Colonel Carter, Docteur Jackson_, _vous voulez dire que Vala, en revenant, aurait pu introduire ici une de ces sales bêtes ? _demanda Landry.

- _Involontairement, je le pense en effet_, répondit Sam. _Comme il se trouvait en Vala, nos détecteurs anti-intrusion ne l'ont pas repéré. _»

Devant les airs ahuris qu'affichaient Cameron, Landry et Jack, Sam décida de se montrer plus explicite.

« _Vala pourrait avoir, le temps de passer la porte, hébergé un être doué d'une intelligence artificielle qui serait aussi capable de prendre forme humaine, délaissant son hôte quelques temps et accomplissant à sa place toutes ces horreurs_.

- _Une_ _sorte de cocktail explosif entre une larve Goa'uld parasitaire et un crabe métallique autonome ?_ ajouta Jack, avec son ironie habituelle.

- _C'est ça mon Général_ ! acquiesça la jeune femme.

- _Joli mélange_ ! » ponctua le dit Général.

Cameron prit alors la parole à son tour, bien content qu'un début de solution commence à germer mais contrarié par quelques détails incohérents.

« _La seule fois où j'ai vu un réplicateur prendre possession d'un corps, ce fut sur cet imbécile de James Marrick de la CIS__1__…Paix à son âme, bien sûr. Et il était difficile de ne pas remarquer l'énorme masse de ferraille greffée dans son dos_.

- _On peut supposer que le réplicateur se fond avec son hôte, comme les Goaul'd, et que quand il ressort, il prend l'apparence de celui ou celle qui l'a « hébergé »,_ expliqua Sam.

- _Donc_, poursuivit Daniel qui posa ses deux poings sur le bureau pour s'appuyer dessus, _ce serait le réplicateur et non Vala qui aurait cambriolé ces bijouteries et commis ces meurtres. Cela expliquerait son extrême rapidité pour parcourir les distances à travers le pays. Il doit posséder un moyen de téléportation intégrée_. »

Quelques minutes de silence vinrent ponctuer ces longues réflexions. Le Général Landry s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil, croisa les mains sur la table et finit par dire.

« _Vous savez combien je tiens autant que vous tous à prouver l'innocence de Vala mais…ne trouvez-vous pas que cela fait beaucoup de conditionnel ? Beaucoup de « si » ? Beaucoup d'hypothèses pour l'instant fondées sur peu d'éléments ?_

_- Il ne tient qu'à nous de vérifier ces hypothèses Monsieur_, répondit Daniel, qui était toujours appuyé sur le bureau, faisant face à Landry.

_- Docteur Jackson, comment être certain que la vraie Vala soit encore parmi nous ?_ »

Daniel attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, puis leva ses yeux bleus vers le Général, l'air le plus sincère et le plus convaincu du monde et dit :

« _Je n'ai pas de preuve formelle à vous donner Monsieur mais …je reconnaitrais Vala entre mille clones et je vous assure que celle qui est actuellement à l'infirmerie EST notre Vala_.

_- Les Réplicateurs sont malins et leurs humanoïdes peuvent tromper n'importe qui_, insista Landry, comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux avec Daniel.

_- Mais pas me tromper, moi_…_Monsieur» _répondit ce dernier du tac au tac, toujours les yeux fixés dans ceux du Général.

Quiconque ne connaitrait pas Daniel Jackson pourrait prendre cette réponse comme une marque de suffisance et d'arrogance. Mais le Général Landry savait pertinemment que s'il existait une personne au monde capable de reconnaitre Vala, c'était bien le jeune archéologue. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble et avaient été reliés par une puissante force, suite au bracelet Goau'ld. Mais par-dessus tout, Daniel avait été le seul capable à « dompter » quelque peu la pétillante alien. A moins que ce ne soit cette dernière qui ait réussi à dompter le jeune veuf blessé et meurtri bien souvent par la vie.

Derrière Daniel, Jack, Cameron et Sam assistaient à ce singulier échange, attendant les ordres du Général Landry.

Ce dernier s'appuya alors sur le dossier de son fauteuil et se tourna vers Sam.

« _Admettons_, finit-il par dire. _Il nous reste alors un problème à résoudre : il nous faut savoir où se trouvait le corps de la vraie Vala pendant que son double maléfique commettait tous ces méfaits dans notre pays ! »_

Sam hocha la tête, en signe d'incapacité momentanée de lui donner une explication. C'est alors que Jack reprit la parole.

« _Hank, je dirais qu'en réalité, il nous reste deux problèmes…enfin, plusieurs problèmes même, _s'empressa d'ajouter Jack_. Par exemple, je vous rappelle qu'un représentant de la CIS va débarquer avec ses molosses d'une minute à l'autre pour arrêter votre petite protégée. J'ai pu les devancer mais cela ne va pas durer_.

- _Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas trente-six solutions_, intervint Daniel, qui avait désormais ses deux mains dans les poches. _Il faut faire disparaitre Vala_.

- _**Pardon ?**_ dirent en même temps Jack et Sam.

- _Jackson, je sais que Vala peut parfois être agaçante,_ s'empressa d'ajouter Mitchell, _mais vous ne voulez quand même pas la…..?_

- _Bien sur que non voyons_, l'interrompit aussitôt Daniel, quelque peu excédé. _Mais nous pourrions faire croire à une évasion de sa part et la mettre à l'abri quelque part le temps que la CIS la recherche_.

- _Docteur Jackson, êtes-vous devenu fou ?_ s'indigna Landry.

- _Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée,_ renchérit Mitchell d'un ton très sérieux.

- _Colonel Mitchell_!

- _Monsieur_, reprit Daniel d'un ton apparemment calme mais qui trahissait pourtant un peu d'énervement. _Si Vala porte en elle une sorte de Réplicateur, il faut l'isoler le plus vite possible pour confiner ses éventuels petits congénères. _

- _C'est hors de question_, refusa tout net Landry. _Je ne peux pas cautionner un tel manquement à la loi. Nous serions tous passibles de la Cours Martiale_.

- _Bof…cela ne serait pas la première fois_ » ajouta Jack d'un air innocent, montrant ainsi qu'il partageait l'avis de Daniel.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs haussa le ton de la voix

« _Monsieur, vous disiez vous-même qu'on n'allait pas livrer Vala à La Tok'ra_, renchérit l'archéologue. _Vous étiez prêt à prendre le risque de couper notre alliance avec ce peuple. Et maintenant vous accepteriez qu'elle soit arrêtée ? Elle est innocente, nous le savons maintenant_.

- _Nous ne savons rien, docteur Jackson_, voulut l'interrompre Landry qui lui aussi commençait à perdre patience.

-_Et que se passera-t-il selon vous si le Réplicateur qui est en Vala commence à créer ses congénères à l'extérieur de la base...dans les bureaux de la CIS par exemple ? »_ cria presque Daniel, qui, après avoir grandement soupiré, reprit un grand souffle et poursuivit plus calmement.

« _Je suis sûr que c'est parce que notre Vala lutte inconsciemment que le réplicateur n'a pas encore fait plus de dégâts_. _Mais nous devons l'aider à contenir ce monstre, _conclut Daniel.

- _Sauf votre respect mon Général_, ajouta Sam le plus calmement possible, _Daniel a raison. En admettant que nos suppositions soient exactes, le fait de garder Vala avec nous dans un endroit connu de nous seuls nous laisserait du temps pour trouver un moyen de combattre l'androïde qui prend sa forme._ »

Cette fois le Général Landry ne savait plus quoi faire. Jack décida d'avoir le dernier mot.

« _Allez Hank…fais confiance à ton équipe. Je l'ai fait pendant des années et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter…sans compter, que ça ferait les pieds à ces idiots de la CIS_. »

Landry restait dubitatif, observant tous ses interlocuteurs qui lui faisaient face.

« _On ne laisse jamais l'un des nôtres, n'est-ce pas Monsieur_ ? demanda Daniel d'un ton presque suppliant.

_- Je vais peut-être le regretter… » _commença Landry.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, attendant le verdict de leur supérieur.

« _…mais c'est d'accord_, finit par lâcher le Général. _Mais vous devez garder un contrôle absolu sur Vala,_ _Une surveillance optimale et systématique autour d'elle et vous la conduirez dans un endroit où nos équipes armées pourront se déployer avec facilité si besoin est. De toute évidence, notre ennemi veut que nous croyions Vala coupable, il faut donc la considérer comme telle afin que cette bestiole ne se doute pas qu'on l'ait démasquée._ »

Cameron frappa dans ses mains, signe de son contentement face à la décision du Général mais fronça soudain les sourcils.

« _Euh…une minute, où va-t-on cacher_ _Vala_ ? demanda-t-il

_- Le silo nucléaire désaffecté où nous avions conduit Cassandra__2_, proposa Jack. _A 150 mètres sous terre, cela devrait faire l'affaire. _

_- Vala ne doit pas sortir de cette base, _intervint aussitôt Landry. _Nous la mettrons dans la zone 51. _»

Sam n'était pas vraiment convaincue par cette idée et le fit savoir à son supérieur.

« _Mais, Monsieur, quand ils apprendront la pseudo fuite de Vala, les agents de la CIS feront fouiller toute cette base. La zone 51 me parait être un lieu un peu trop évident_…

_- Pas forcément »_, ajouta Jack en souriant.

Il voyait très bien où voulait en venir son ami Hank. Les regards que lançaient les autres membres de l'équipe trahissaient leur incompréhension.

« _Disons pour faire simple que lorsque que ces imbéciles de la CIS ont commencé à mettre la main sur la base, nous n'avons pas jugé bon de leur dévoiler l'existence d'une certaine partie de la zone 51_, expliqua alors Landry. _Il s'agit d'une sorte de pièce secrète conçue pour un état d'extrême urgence. Jusqu'à présent elle n'a que très peu servi_.

- _Un charmant petit cagibi d'une centaine de mètres carrés connu exclusivement des généraux de cette base. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire comme fiestas là-dedans avec Georges !»_poursuivit ironiquement Jack.

Cam ouvrit la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Lui, le colonel le plus accrédité du pays n'était pas au courant de l'existence de cette cellule d'urgence. Il se sentait un peu vexé.

« _Nous y dissimulerons Vala en toute discrétion_ », conclut Landry.

Jack regarda alors sa montre et rappela qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher avant l'arrivée des membres de la CIS.

« _Mon Général_, lui dit alors Cameron, _s'ils vous trouvent ici, ne risquerez-vous pas d'être soupçonné de nous avoir prévenu ? _

_- Moi_ ? s'exclama Jack d'un air faussement surpris. _Mais je ne suis au courant de rien…. je suis simplement passé souhaiter l'anniversaire d'un camarade de cette base..._

_- Ah et l'anniversaire de qui, Général ?_demanda malicieusement Sam.

_- De ce cher Walter, voyons ! » _

Les trois membres de l'équipe Sg-1 s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque Landry reprit une dernière fois la parole :

« _Et souvenez-vous. Vala ne doit se douter de rien. La prétendue bestiole qui l'habite, si tant est que ce soit le cas, doit penser que son plan fonctionne et que nous croyons toujours Vala coupable de tout _».

Cameron, Daniel et Sam hochèrent la tête et sortirent d'un pas rapide, laissant les deux généraux un peu soucieux.

**Notes**: 1 Cf. téléfilm « L'arche de vérité ».

2 Cf. épisode 1x14, « _Cassandra_ »


	10. Chapter 9

_Maywen: merci de tes post précédents..je constate que tu es prête toi aussi à défendre Vala coutre que coute! Mais tu connais Daniel, son esprit un peu trop affuté va mettre en place un plan! car malgré tout la furie maldoran est attachante, non?_

_Ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre 8: l'arrivée de jack se devait d'être marquante!_

_On continue alors: dans le chapitre 9, une docteur Lam pleine de bons conseils, le retour du dernier membre de SG-1 (j'ai adoré écrire la réaction de jack à ce moment!!!!!), un nouveau personnage dont on se serait bien passé et que jack déteste visiblement (tu remarqueras que son nom est inspiré du nom d'un des acteurs de la série, vois-tu lequel??? Un petit clin d'oeil aux fans)._

_Bonne lecture...et merci de ta fidélité!biz_

**Chapitre 9 : Question de confiance!**

Le même jour, 19h35, infirmerie , base du SGC

Daniel se tenait depuis quelques minutes déjà derrière la vitre de l'infirmerie et regardait Vala qui se faisait ausculter. Cette dernière semblait tellement occupée à tourmenter l'infirmière qui voulait lui prendre la tension qu'elle n'avait même pas vu l'archéologue derrière la glace.

Le docteur Lam, qui revenait du bureau de son père où ce dernier lui avait expliqué le plan mis en œuvre pour dérober Vala à la CIS, trouva Daniel qui avait les mains dans les poches et semblait bien préoccupé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit quand il tourna la tête vers elle.

« _Les constantes de Vala sont bonnes_, dit-elle. _Elle semble pratiquement remise de ses blessures physiques. C'est à peine croyable mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle_. »

Le silence de Daniel l'invita à reprendre alors la parole.

« _Le Général m'a tout expliqué. Peut-être que l'immunité de Vala s'est accrue à cause de cet humanoïde qu'elle a en elle_.

- _On ne sait même pas si c'est le cas. Ce ne sont que des suppositions peut-être totalement fantasques_, ajouta amèrement Daniel.

- _Mais c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ces « suppositions fantasques », non ?_ rétorqua Carolyn. _Vous sembliez convaincu, d'après ce que m'a dit mon père.» _

Daniel hocha la tête sans répondre, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, signe d'une profonde lassitude. Le docteur Lam sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'elle montra à Daniel avant d'indiquer Vala de la tête.

« _Je_ _vais justement lui injecter ce sédatif afin que vous puissiez l'évacuer discrètement dans la zone 51bis_, expliqua-t-elle_. Il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire mais à son réveil, Vala risque d'être très en colère. Déjà qu'elle me tanne pour que je la fasse sortir de l'infirmerie._

_- Oui, elle peut être très pénible quand elle s'y met…j'en sais quelque chose_, dit Daniel qui leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais nous n'avons pas le choix il faut qu'elle croie que nous doutons vraiment de son innocence. _

_- La pauvre…on va une fois de plus la manipuler » _rétorqua Carolyn qui fixa alors la jeune femme brune de l'autre côté de la vitre, occupée cette fois à essayer d'enlever ses cathéters.

Daniel soupira à son tour et répondit doucement :_ « Je sais. »_

-_Ecoutez_, dit soudain Carolyn sur un ton de confidence. _Je comprends bien le plan mis en œuvre mais pour le bien de Vala, il faut qu'elle sache qu'une personne au moins croit en elle. » _

Silence…Daniel, qui avait les mains dans les poches, ne savait que répondre.

« _En tant que médecin et en tant qu'amie, je vous conseille de ne pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Si vos « suppositions fantasques » s'avèrent exactes et si vous voulez que notre Vala continue de lutter, elle doit savoir qu'on l'attend…._ »

Carolyn s'arrêta un instant avant de rajouter :

« _…que VOUS l'attendez, docteur Jackson_. »

Puis elle croisa enfin les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur qui jusqu'à présent avait évité de la regarder. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Carolyn se dirigea vers la chambre de Vala, laissant Daniel plus que perplexe.

Quand elle vit enfin entrer le Docteur Lam, Vala se dressa sur son lit tel un épouvantail et commença à pointer du doigt l'infirmière qui tentait de la soigner.

« _Ah ! Docteur, vous tombez bien. Eloignez de moi cette tortionnaire qui ne songe qu'à me faire mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances._

_- Elle ne veut que vous prendre la température, Vala » _rétorqua Carolyn en secouant la tête et en invitant l'infirmière à lui laisser finir le travail. Cette dernière eut l'air ravi d'être débarrassée de Vala et de ses jérémiades incessantes_._

Quand elle se trouva seule avec son « impatiente patiente», comme aimait l'appeler Landry, Carolyn put finir les examens médicaux vainement entrepris par l'infirmière. Vala continuait de rouspéter mais elle laissa tout de même la jeune médecin faire son travail : elle savait de toute façon que personne ne pouvait décourager Carolyn Lam. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient en commun une ténacité de fer !

Alors que Carolyn sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et se mit à préparer une énième injection d'un quelconque produit thérapeutique, Vala, qui semblait s'être un peu calmée, demanda sur un ton presque implorant :

« _Hey… dîtes leur d'utiliser ce fichu appareil Goa'uld pour réactiver mes neurones et me rendre ma mémoire_.

_- Il n'en est pas question pour l'instant_, répondit Carolyn qui faisait une piqure à Vala, imperturbable. _Cet appareil est trop dangereux_.

_Allez, je vous en prie_, la supplia la jeune pirate. _Sinon je demanderai à Mitchell d'user de son charme pour vous convaincre…et pour lui vous feriez n'importe quoi, j'en suis sûre !_

_- Je…le Colonel Mitchell…il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, _répondit un peu trop vite Carolyn, prise de cours par la remarque de Vala_. De toute façon, __**JE**__ suis le médecin et je fais autorité dans ce domaine. Donc, tant que je ne l'autorise pas d'un point de vue médical, même un Général ne peut pas donner l'ordre d'utiliser cet appareil. »_

Les joues du docteur Lam s'étaient un peu empourprées mais son fort caractère avait rapidement pris le dessus. Vala fit mine de bouder comme une petite fille à qui l'on venait de refuser un bonbon. Mais elle dissimulait une blessure en réalité tellement plus profonde.

« _J'en ai plus qu'assez : on a trop souvent malmené mes souvenirs et mon esprit, je ne veux plus en être dépourvue_. _J'ai l'impression de ne plus être vraiment en vie. »_

La dernière remarque de la jeune convalescente toucha Carolyn qui mesura, peut-être pour la première fois, combien Vala avait dû souffrir d'être l'hôte d'un Goau'ld et d'être manipulée sans pouvoir rien y faire.

La jeune médecin ne sut quoi dire pour réconforter sa patiente.

« _Reposez-vous, maintenant,_ se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_- Je ne fais que ça_ ! s'insurgea Vala qui, malgré tout s'était allongée, sentant une certaine fatigue la gagner. _Je suis en pleine forme maintenant...A peine quelques éraflures…et puis...je …ne suis…pas …du tout…fatigu….. »_

Et sans rien voir venir, cette dernière s'endormit sous l'effet du sédatif que venait de lui injecter secrètement Carolyn. La médecin borda soigneusement sa patiente et se surprit à penser que finalement elle aimait beaucoup cette tête de mule. Elle n'avait ni frère, ni sœur. Enfant, la petite Carolyn Lam avait beaucoup souffert de n'avoir personne avec qui elle aurait pu partager ses joies, ses peines, ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses déceptions. Peut-être Vala aurait-elle pu être cette sœur…

Une demi- heure plus tard, quelques soldats armés jusqu'aux dents vinrent chercher Vala pour la conduire au niveau -23. Ensuite, seuls les membres de SG-1 étaient autorisés à la transférer dans un lieu tenu secret.

Daniel était venu avec les soldats et quand ceux-ci passèrent devant lui pour emporter le lit où était allongée Vala, il se tourna vers Carolyn pour lui parler.

« _J'ai obtenu l'autorisation du général Landry : je vais accompagner Vala et rester avec elle._»

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit à la suite de cet étrange cortège, laissant Carolyn contente de ce geste de Daniel mais aussi très inquiète pour le sort de son amie.

Le même jour, 21h05, bureau du général Landry , base du SGC

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit assez violemment, laissant apparaitre le Général Landry quelque peu contrarié, Jack O'neill, en train de râler (pour changer), suivi tous les deux de…Teal'c !

« _Non mais vraiment, vous croyez que c'était le bon moment Teal'c pour débarquer ainsi_ ! dit Landry qui partit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

_- J'ai pensé que mon aide pourrait vous être utile, Général,_ répondit posément le jaffa, les bras dans le dos.

_- Euh…ce que veut dire le Général_, reprit Jack d'un ton ironique et faussement calme, _c'est que certes vos bras musclés et votre intelligence nous seront très précieux et nous vous remercions de votre retour inopiné, certainement suscité par de très bonnes intentions et une amitié sans faille à notre égard, mais………(pause)… était-il nécessaire de venir……__**AVEC VOTRE FEMME QUI EST SUR LE POINT D'ACCOUCHER !!!!!!**_»

Les derniers mots que venait de hurler Jack ne trahissaient pas de colère mais de l'incompréhension totale. Sans compter qu'avoir une femme enceinte à la base, dans les circonstances actuelles, n'était pas le mieux en ce moment. Teal'c, lui, restait toujours aussi calme et entreprit de se justifier posément.

« _Le Général Landry m'a exposé vos soucis et je tenais à vous apporter mon aide dans votre lutte contre les Réplicateurs et dans votre mission pour innocenter Vala Maldoran._

_- D'accord_, _Monsieur Muscles_ ! s'empressa de répondre Jack. _Mais pourquoi emmener Ishta avec vous ? Vous n'avez pas vu le panneau à côté de la porte des étoiles qui indique « Traverser le vortex nuit gravement aux femmes enceintes ?_ »

En réalité, rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Jack de retrouver son vieil ami jaffa mais il craignait que le voyage n'ait été dangereux pour Ishta et le bébé, surtout à moins d'un mois de l'accouchement.

« _Ishta comprenait pleinement la nécessité de mon retour sur la Tau'ri. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas me voir partir seul_.

_- Donc, elle a décidé de vous accompagner_, conclut Landry, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_- Non mais attendez, c'est vous le mâle !_ s'indigna Jack. _Depuis quand cédez-vous devant une femme ? Vous auriez dû la faire changer d'avis ou alors lui imposer votre décision_. »

Et, comme pour ponctuer ses propos, Jack croisa les bras et prit un air résolu, en parfaite imitation du macho !

Teal'c l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis ajouta :

« _Avez-vous déjà essayé de faire changer d'avis une amazone, O'Neill ? _

_- Euh…pas vraiment. _

_- Croyez-moi, elles peuvent avoir des arguments convaincants pour pousser les hommes à leur céder._ »

Jack réfléchit quelques instants puis, écarquilla les yeux, croyant comprendre enfin le genre d'arguments que la jeune épouse avait pu mettre en avant.

Négligeant l'air ahuri de Jack et le visage toujours impassible de Teal'c, le Général Landry reprit la parole.

_« Bon. Le docteur Lam est en train d'examiner la future maman et prendra grand soin d'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes ravis de votre retour Teal'c, et touchés par votre loyauté indéfectible dont nous n'avons jamais douté._ _Allez prendre des nouvelles de votre femme puis le colonel Carter vous briefera sur la situation présente_.»

Teal'c s'inclina pour saluer Landry et Jack, à la mode Jaffa, puis sortit.

Une fois le jaffa parti, Jack, quant à lui, esquissa un petit sourire et se tourna vers son homologue.

« _Le positif dans tout cela, c'est que maintenant que SG-1 est au complet, ces satanés Réplicateurs et ces idiots de la CIS ne feront pas le poids !_ »

A peine eut-il fini de parler que la voix de Walter s'éleva à travers le dictaphone.

« _Mon Général, un certain Don Anderson, délégué de la Commission Internationale de la Surveillance voudrait vous parler. Cela semble urgent, Général._

_- Tiens, quand on parle du loup_, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter doucement Jack

_- Bien, Walter. Faites le venir dans mon bureau. Merci_ »

Quelques instant après, Walter ouvrit la porte et laissa passer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, presque chauve, au visage sombre et d'une stature assez imposante. Son costume noir finissait de lui donner un air revêche que Jack ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le Général Landry se leva à l'entrée de ce visiteur mais se garda bien de lui tendre la main. Il se contenta de le saluer verbalement.

« _Monsieur Anderson_.

- _Général Landry_ » répondit Anderson sur un ton monocorde.

Puis, surpris, il aperçut Jack de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« _Général O'neill_ ?

- _Anderson, vous ici, quelle surprise_ ! fanfaronna Jack. _Quel_ _bon vent vous amène ?_

_- Je pourrai vous demander la même chose Général O'Neill, _rétorqua Anderson, soudain très suspicieux. _Je croyais que vous deviez assister à la cérémonie organisée par la NASA pour la présentation officielle d'un nouveau modèle de satellite_ ?

- _C'était ce soir? Mince alors…j'avais totalement oublié cet ordre de mission._

- _Pour ma part, je crois me souvenir en effet que vous êtes un homme qui oublie fréquemment les ordres qui ne vous conviennent pas._ » rétorqua Anderson.

L'évidente insolence d'Anderson et le regard belliqueux que lui lançait en retour Jack firent tout de suite comprendre à Landry que ces deux hommes avaient clairement eu des démêlés par le passé.

« _Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Anderson_? demanda Landry, décidé à ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer entre ses deux interlocuteurs.

_- Je viens chercher l'un des membres de votre base pour l'interroger dans le cadre d'une enquête un peu complexe…Une certaine Vala …Malo Doram, je crois_.

_**- Mal Doran**_ !s'empressa de rectifier le Général. _Et_ _pourquoi voulez-vous l'interroger? »_

Anderson afficha un petit sourire de supériorité qui, entre autre, agaça prodigieusement Jack, puis répondit sur un ton mielleux :

« _Désolé Général, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas de votre domaine, le problème n'étant pas directement d'ordre militaire_.

_- Quand on vient arrêter un membre de mon équipe, cela me concerne au plus haut point_, rétorqua Landry d'un ton sec. _Alors, je répète, que voulez-vous à Vala ?_ »

Après une petite hésitation et ne voulant de toute évidence conserver le Général dans les meilleures dispositions, Anderson consentit à sortir plusieurs clichés issus des caméras de surveillance des diverses bijouteries et les tendit à Landry. Tous montraient Vala, accomplissant ses méfaits de l'après-midi.

Tandis que Landry les regardait avec attention, faisant mine de découvrir cette histoire, Jack s'approcha et regarda lui aussi les photos par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« _Oh…elle est très photogénique cette jeune femme_, commenta-t-il alors.

_- Elle est surtout soupçonnée de plusieurs meurtres, tous commis aujourd'hui »_, répliqua Anderson qui reprit les clichés de la main du Général.

Jack et Hank feignirent habilement la surprise et regardèrent Anderson, d'un air choqué.

« _Pardon ?_ S'offusqua Landry. _Cela est absolument impossible_.

_- Bien sûr_, ajouta Anderson d'un air faussement désolé. _Je me doute qu'il ne doit pas être aisé pour un officier de découvrir que ses hommes de confiance ne sont en réalité que des manipulateurs, des assassins ou…des traitres ! _»

Le dernier qualificatif avait été clairement prononcé en direction de Jack, qui reçut cette accusation implicite avec un grand sourire avant de répondre, toujours sur un ton joyeux et « amical ».

« _Voyons Don, les traitres ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense, vous le savez bien._ »

Anderson n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier cette remarque mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Après tout, il se trouvait en présence de deux généraux deux étoiles qui jouissaient tous deux de nombreux appuis.

Landry en profita pour revenir au sujet principal.

_« Je peux vous prouver que Vala Maldoran n'est pour rien dans ces meurtres. Elle est revenue avant-hier d'une mission, gravement blessée. Elle est clouée au lit depuis deux jours à l'infirmerie. Donc je ne vois pas comment …._

_- Pardon Général, _l'interrompit Anderson. _Mais la CIS aimerait juger elle-même de l'innocence de mademoiselle Maldoran. »_

C'est alors que letéléphone de Landry sonna:

« _Landry à l'appareil…Oui...Quoi ? Mais…depuis quand ? Vous avez visionné les caméras de surveillance ?...J'arrive d'ici cinq minutes_. »

En son fore intérieur, Jack se surprit à admirer l'aisance avec laquelle Hank faisait passer ce coup de téléphone prévu pour un gros problème imprévu. C'est en s'efforçant d'être un aussi bon comédien que Jack demanda alors, inquiet :

« _Un problème, Général ?_

- _Il semblerait qu'on ne sache pas où est Vala_, expliqua Landry. _Apparemment, elle a filé de l'infirmerie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte _!

- _Ah ben ça c'est vraiment pas de chance pour vous Anderson,_ s'empressa de rajouter Jack, d'un air contrit. _Vos supérieurs ne vont peut-être pas apprécier ce contretemps. Mais je témoignerai en votre faveur, n'ayez crainte… »_

Tandis que Landry restait debout derrière son bureau, Anderson fixa Jack, puis se tourna vers Landry, enfin revint poser les yeux sur Jack. Anderson écarquilla alors les yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« _C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?_ lança-t-il à Jack avec un regard accusateur.

_- Moi_ ?

_- Vous étiez au courant avant que j'arrive. Vous saviez tout et vous êtes venu prévenir vos petits copains du SGC._

_- Allons, ne soyez pas paranoïaque Anderson, comment aurais-je pu être au courant ? La CIS fait trop bien son travail pour avoir laissé filtrer des informations qui auraient me parvenir à l'avance_, rajouta Jack très hypocritement.

_- Je comprends tout maintenant_, grimaça Anderson qui s'était reculé d'un pas, pointant Jack du doigt.

_- Hourra ! Il a été touché par la grâce_ ! » s'exclama Jack en levant les bras au ciel.

Landry s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son bras pour l'inviter à ne plus se moquer ouvertement d'Anderson.

_"Cette fois, O'Neill vous êtes cuit_, rétorqua méchamment Anderson.

_- Dis donc fiston, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses_, répondit Jack qui s'était redressé de toute sa stature et arborait un regard menaçant, qui contrastait avec l'expression joviale qu'il laissait souvent transparaitre_. Si j'avais vraiment voulu doubler la CIS, crois-tu que ton petit cerveau s'en serait aperçu ?_

_- Général O'Neill_! » s'exclama Landry pour inviter son ami à rester calme.

Anderson sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche et dit dans l'appareil : « _Bridge ! Ici Anderson. Faites fermer la base et vérifiez chaque entrée et sortie. La suspecte semble s'être évadée mais…je n'y crois qu'à moitié. Fouillez toute la base, sans exception. Je vous rejoins_ ».

Une voix à l'autre bout acquiesça l'ordre.

« _De quel droit venez-vous donner des ordres dans ma base _? s'interposa Landry

_- Du droit de regard que la CIS a sur le SGC, Général_, répliqua sèchement Anderson qui pointa alors son doigt vers les deux généraux avant d'ajouter :

« _Vous venez de commettre une belle erreur tous les deux mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. N'oubliez pas que la CIS dispose d'un éminent pouvoir…_

- _Nous sommes verts de peur_… » répondit Jack du tac au tac.

Anderson quitta le bureau et fit claquer la porte, furieux.

Jack se retourna vers Landry, et dit d'un air tout à fait sérieux :

_« Si si, c'est vrai…il est effrayant comme garçon !_

_- Crois-tu qu'on ait bien fait ?_ demanda Hank, en hochant la tête.

_- L'avenir nous le dira…de toute façon, c'est fait._ »

Les deux généraux se regardèrent puis quittèrent le bureau, bien décidés à retarder Anderson le plus possible.


	11. Chapter 10

_MarieP.C: Merci bcp miss...j'aime bcp Cameron, c'est vrai (d'autant plus qu'il a eu la tâche très difficle de succéder à Jack O'Neill). Mais mon perso préféré reste DANNY BOY, hihi! Par contre je vois en Cam un très bon commentateur de la situation (tjs le mot pour rire!) et j'ai adoré écrire son duo avec Jack! Ne t'inquiète pas, notre Sam aura son heure de gloire et je vous raconterai aussi THE scène où elle et jack se mettent enfin ensemble (grâce à un flashback!): vs êtes de nombreux fans du couple Sam/jack ici que je ne pouvais pas passer ce couple sous silence, hihi!_

_Bonne lecture et merci de ta fidélité._

_maywen: à toi aussi, merci pour tes posts!Bien sûr, que serait SG-1 sans Monsieur Muscles? Mais le caractère d'ishta nous est assez familier pour l'imaginer REFUSER de laisser partir son époux ...même si, comme le dit jack, "traverser le vortex nuit gravement aux femmes enceintes", hihi! _

_POur ce qui est de daniel et Vala, la suite met daniel en mauvaise posture..mais qui sait? _

_Alors voilà le chapitre 10; pure introspection qui nous plonge dans l'esprit de Daniel._

_Cette scène est un petit hommage à "la tempête sous un crâne" de Jean Valjean dans les Misérables de (mais je n'ai pas son talent!). bonne lecture à vous tous! et Merci._

**Chapitre 10 : Tempête sous un crâne**! (1)

Le dimanche 30 mars, 00h10, zone 51 bis, partie secrète de la base du SGC

La zone 51 bis avait été tenue entièrement secrète depuis plus de dix ans. Cette partie de la base avait été une idée du Général Hammond. Ce dernier, après avoir découvert que la porte des étoiles permettait de voyager dans toute la galaxie et, surtout, risquait de faire venir d'innombrables ennemis, avait soumis au Président l'idée d'un lieu exclusivement connu des généraux et qui aurait pour objectif de contenir les principales découvertes technologiques et les armes les plus sophistiquées. Le but étant de les soustraire aux ennemis mais aussi de constituer une sorte de réserve pour une éventuelle résistance. Quand le Jack O'Neill avait reçu les commandes du SGC, le Général Hammond l'avait conduit lui-même dans cette salle, à l'insu de toute autre personne, y compris de SG-1. Il avait fait jurer Jack sur son honneur de ne jamais révéler l'existence de cet endroit sauf en cas de force majeure. Plus tard, Jack avait fait de même avec Hank Landry, désigné pour lui succéder à la tête du SGC. Mais aujourd'hui l'actuel chef de la base avait décidé de rompre ce secret pour une mission qui, somme toute, n'était pas plus terrible que ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé. Pourquoi alors avoir éventé le secret ?

Apparemment Landry, épaulé par Jack qui l'avait suivi dans ce choix, avait jugé qu'un Réplicateur potentiellement lâché dans la base et aux intentions visiblement meurtrières avait été une raison suffisante pour vouloir l'isoler dans cette zone secrète et extrêmement bien protégée par toute sorte de systèmes. A moins que la Général n'ait laissé son attachement pour Vala, presque une seconde fille pour lui, embuer quelque peu sa raison.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Daniel et les soldats qui accompagnaient Vala étaient arrivés au niveau -23. Là les attendaient Mitchell, Sam et Teal'c qui était de retour pour aider ses amis, à la grande joie de toute l'équipe. SG-1 avaient alors pris le relais, congédié les soldats et, sous bonne garde, avaient emmené leur amie toujours endormie dans une vaste salle assez lugubre que venait de leur indiquer Jack.

Au centre de la salle nommée « 51 bis », dissimulée derrière un mur blindé, se dressait une grande cellule, dont les barreaux électriques empêcheraient quiconque de s'échapper. Mitchell et Teal'c avaient positionné le lit de Vala et les divers monitorings qui la suivaient au centre de la cellule et étaient ressortis. Tous avaient fixé un moment leur amie et avaient eu le cœur serré quand Sam avait fermé la porte de la cellule et avait activé la protection électrique.

Plus de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. A coté de la cellule, un fauteuil avait été placé et sur ce dernier, un homme à lunette fixait la femme allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Cet homme était dans une sorte de contemplation : voilà des heures qu'il réfléchissait, attendait, s'impatientait, se maudissait, s'inquiétait, se posait de nombreuses questions.

Il était de renommé quasi mondiale, voire galactique, que le docteur Daniel Jackson était l'un des archéologues et des intellectuels les plus brillants. Ils connaissaient tant de choses, avaient lu tant de livres, avaient vécu tant d'expériences plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Il était mort tant de fois, puis était revenu à la vie sous une forme ou sous une autre.

Après toutes ces années à travailler au SGC, à affronter les ennemis les plus terribles et s'être tiré des situations les plus périlleuses, il croyait être préparé à tout ! _TOUT_ !

Tout…Sauf à elle !

Au SGC, lui et Vala étaient surnommés ironiquement « _le chat et la furie_»…sans doute parce que les esprits avaient jugé ridicule d'assimiler Vala à une petite souris inoffensive. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer et Daniel s'était imaginé sans fois lui tordre le cou…ou, à défaut, la bâillonner et l'envoyer dans une autre galaxie, loin, très très loin.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, face à lui, il ne voyait plus la tête de mule qui l'enrageait tant. Il ne retrouvait plus la femme forte et fière qu'il avait rencontrée sur le _Prométhée_.

Là, se tenait une femme d'une réelle fragilité, dénuée de cette douce folie. Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la vraie Vala.

A cette pensée, Daniel hocha la tête ; il refusait de croire en sa culpabilité. S'il lui mentait aujourd'hui, s'il la manipulait de cette façon, c'était pour son bien. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui donner comme excuse mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le plan. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de la jeune femme qui semblait si fragile à cet instant. Vala n'abaissait jamais sa garde, elle avait appris à ne pas s'exposer et pourtant elle avait changé, oh combien, au contact de SG-1. Bien sûr, elle pouvait être horripilante, envahissante, déroutante, désespérante…mais aussi si amusante, charmante, séduisante !

Daniel secoua de nouveau la tête, ses pensées s'égaraient trop souvent ces temps derniers et il commençait à considérer Vala d'une manière qui l'inquiétait un peu. La première fois où il avait perçu Vala d'une autre manière fut lors de cette soirée donnée en l'honneur des jeunes officiers récompensés au mérite.

**_Flashback trois mois plus tôt_ : **

**A la soirée des officiers, Cameron et Jack, parlaient ensemble, tous deux vêtus de leur uniforme de cérémonie et parés de leurs nombreuses décorations. Un peu plus loin Teal'c, en tenue officielle de maître Jaffa, était en train de discuter avec le Général Hammond. A leurs côtés, Daniel, en costume noir, ne semblait guère prêter attention à la conversation.**

**Jack se joignit à ces derniers et dit_ :_**

_**« Que diriez-vous de boire un peu de champagne messieurs...enfin, pour vous, Teal'c ce sera un verre de lait à la fraise naturellement ?**_

**Teal'c, le sourcil froncé, répondit d'un ton neutre_ : « En effet, O'Neill._**

**_Daniel, vous venez m'aider à chercher les verres ? » _demanda Jack**

**Le jeune archéologue reporta son attention sur son ami et acquiesça de la tête.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux vers un buffet richement garni.**

_**« Vous me semblez...soucieux, Daniel. Serait-ce le retard de votre partenaire qui vous donne cet air maussade ? »**_

**Jack ne put réprimer un sourire en disant cela, ce à quoi répondit Daniel_ :_**

_**- Pfff...Je me demande simplement quelle bêtise Vala a pu encore faire. **_

_**-Elle est avec Carter, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.**_

**_- Avec Vala, il y a toujours une raison de s'inquiéter, _répondit Daniel en levant les yeux au ciel._ Laissez la seule une minute et elle pourrait remettre en cause l'équilibre d'une nation tout entière. _**

**_- Pourquoi envisager toujours le pire ? _s'indigna son ami, surpris de l'attitude de celui qui d'ordinaire faisait preuve de tant de bonhommie.**

_**- Croyez-moi Jack, si vous la fréquentiez un peu plus, vous sauriez que j'ai raison de me faire du souci.**_

_**- Les autres, même Teal'c, l'apprécient beaucoup et l'on sait combien notre jaffa est difficile à contenter.**_

**_- Vous avez posé la question au Général Landry ? _demandaDaniel sur un ton ironique.**

**_- Eh bien, _marmonna un peu Jack,_ …mis à part quelques dérapages de langage, notamment avec un certain sénateur dont elle a critiqué la virilité défaillante... »_**

**Mais Daniel l'interrompit outré.**

_**« Jack, ce « dérapage de langage » comme vous dîtes a bien failli nous coûter la fermeture du projet Porte des étoiles.**_

_**- Franchement, Daniel, comme si le gouvernement avait besoin de Vala pour ça ! »**_

**Daniel attrapa deux verres que lui tendit le garçon préposé aux boissons et dit_ :_**

_**« Croyez-moi, mieux vaut garder Vala loin de soi ».**_

**Puis Daniel retourna auprès des autres qu'ils avaient laissés pour leur apporter leur rafraichissement, imité aussitôt par Jack qui, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en rester là.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit Daniel à part et lui demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde.**

_**« La tenir loin de soi, hein ? Pourquoi l'avez vous choisie comme cavalière de ce soir alors ? »**_

**Exaspéré, Daniel but une gorgée et tenta de masquer un certain agacement.**

_**« Demandez à votre chère Sam, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à inviter cette furie. **_

_**- Je dois avouer que vous m'étonnez mon petit Daniel. Vous qui cherchez toujours à voir le meilleur en chacun, vous ne semblez pas appliqué ce principe à Vala. Elle n'est pas diabolique quand même. Elle a prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance. » **_

**Daniel regarda un instant Jack avec un air excédé mais finalement se radoucit.**

_**« Vous avez raison, Jack.**_

_**- J'ai très souvent raison.**_

_**- Vala m'exaspère tant parfois que j'en oublie les innombrables efforts qu'elle a faits pour changer de vie. »**_

**Jack hocha la tête et leva son verre en guise de toast puis dit :**

**_« Correction, j'ai __toujours __raison. _**

**_- Et puis, elle a bon fond, poursuivit _Daniel en gardant les yeux dans le vague, sans faire attention à l'intervention de son ami._ Je sais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver l'un de nous et…_**

_**- Euh…Daniel ! **_

_**- …sans compter le courage qu'elle a dû avoir pour combattre sa propre fille et …**_

_**- Daniel !**_

_**- ...mais malgré tout cela, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec…**_

**_- __DANIEL__ !!!_**

**_- Quoi ? » _s'écria enfin l'archéologue qui consentit alors à fixer Jack du regard.**

**Ce dernier indiqua la porte d'entrée d'un mouvement de tête. Daniel regarda alors et put voir arriver Sam, en uniforme réglementaire suivie de Vala, en longue robe de soirée noire, portant sur ses épaules nues un fin châle en soie de même couleur.**

**L'espace de quelques secondes, Daniel faillit ne pas reconnaitre la jeune « alien » : il ne put se détacher de cette apparition. En tant que civile, la jeune femme brune ne portait pas d'uniforme, tout comme l'archéologue.**

**Jack et lui virent alors les deux femmes s'approcher d'eux assez rapidement.**

**_« Mon Général_, commença Sam_, pardon pour ce retard mais… _**

**_- …vous n'en finissiez plus de vous préparer, _rétorqua Jack avec ironie.**

**_- Faux, _s'exclama Vala_. Nous étions toute les deux à l'heure mais un accident sur la route a ralenti la circulation et ... _**

**_- Ben voyons, _l'interrompit Jack en souriant malicieusement, semblant n'y croire qu'à moitié_. _**

_**- Elle dit vrai, nous avons dû changer d'itinéraire. »**_

**Sam avait prononcé cette dernière réplique d'un ton sincère et adressait un beau sourire à Jack, pour confirmer ses dires. Tous deux semblaient visiblement partager une réelle complicité silencieuse qu'ils tentaient néanmoins de masquer en public…sauf devant Daniel qui connaissait la nature présente de la relation entre le Général O'Neill et son ancien second.**

**Ce fut Vala qui relança la discussion :**

**_« Eh bien mon Daniel, vous ne dîtes rien ? » _demanda t- elle quelque peu étonnée de n'avoir pas encore essuyé une remarque ironique de sa part.**

**En effet Daniel était resté muet depuis l'arrivée des jeunes femmes et se contentait de boire le contenu de son verre sans rien dire.**

**_« Oh je vois..._renchérit Vala._ Vous avez peur que je ne fasse encore une bêtise ; mais rassurez-vous j'ai promis à Sam de bien me tenir. _**

**_Et cela est sensé me rassurer ? _demanda Daniel en fronçant un sourcil.**

_**Personne ne s'apercevra que je suis une « alien » folle à lier, juré ! »**_

**Elle adressa alors un clin d'œil mutin à l'archéologue qui ne pouvant retenir un soupir, dit :**

_**« Nous verrons ça… »**_

**Mais Daniel ne fut pas déçu : Vala avait été remarquable ce soir-là. Elle avait conservé son humour piquant mais restait toujours parfaitement maitresse de ses propos et elle conquit plus d'un officier par sa douceur et sa finesse d'esprit. Daniel l'observait très souvent, de manière discrète. Une nouvelle Vala lui apparaissait. Elle était l'incarnation de l'élégance et de la joie de vivre. Rien de provocateur dans sa tenue ou dans son attitude. Lui qui connaissait la Vala enfantine et mutine avec ses couettes n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer si belle. Même au moment où l'on avait demandé à l'équipe SG-1 de prendre la pose pour une « photo officielle » avec le Général Landry. Certes, Vala avait tenu à être aux côtés de « son » Daniel mais ce dernier devait bien admettre que tout avait été parfait jusqu'ici.**

**L'archéologue se tenait maintenant assis seul à une table et observait discrètement Vala, qui était un peu plus loin, au buffet. A cet instant précis, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour cavalière. Enfin…étrange mot que « cavalière » car il ne l'avait même pas invitée à danser une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée. Il détestait danser, c'était viscéral. Non seulement il ne savait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, mais en plus il avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule. Il l'avait bien dit à Vala mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas mal pris.**

**C'est alors qu'au loin, il vit Cameron s'incliner devant Vala tout sourire et après quelques échanges de paroles avec elle, l'inviter à rejoindre la piste de danse. Daniel éprouva même un étrange sentiment quand il vit le jeune colonel agir ainsi et partager avec Vala une complicité évidente. Ils ne cessaient de se parler doucement pendant qu'ils dansaient sur un air langoureux. Daniel vit même Mitchell saisir Vala par le menton et murmurer quelque chose à la belle brune aux yeux noirs, qui semblait rayonnante. Le jeune archéologue sentit soudain sa bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il avait invité Vala à danser après. Il s'était contenté de parler un peu plus avec elle et de se montrer plus que distant avec Mitchell pendant tout le reste de la cérémonie.**

**_(_fin du flashback_)_**

Daniel secoua de nouveau la tête, laissant repartir le souvenir fugace de ce qu'il avait identifié par la suite comme une vague (et improbable !) jalousie. Il préférait se concentrer sur la situation présente : Vala, endormie devant lui, peut-être coupable, sans doute victime.

L'absence de la jeune femme lors de ces dernières semaines avait certes permis à Daniel de rattraper son retard dans certaines traductions accumulées par manque de temps mais avait aussi fait prendre conscience à l'archéologue combien sa vie serait fade et dénuée de couleur sans le brin de folie qui accompagnait l'ouragan Vala Maldoran. Il savait que celle-ci serait prête à donner sa vie pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime, y compris son Daniel...et son Cameron.

Daniel y avait songé de plus en plus après la cérémonie des officiers : Vala et Cameron…Cameron et Vala…pourquoi pas ? Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux : même humour piquant, même volonté d'avoir le dessus. Ils étaient certes très complices mais rien dans l'attitude de ces deux derniers ne sembla pourtant trahir une quelconque attirance. Alors se pouvait-il que Daniel soit lui-même amoureux de la jeune pirate ? Idée impossible. Stupide. Dangereuse !! Il se posa alors une autre question : pourrait-il la tuer comme elle l'avait demandé à son retour de Mista? Pour sauver une planète entière, son monde…pourrait-il la sacrifier ?

Mais il avait déjà tant perdu, il avait tant de fois fait passer son travail et le destin de la galaxie avant son désir personnel…il y avait laissé Sarah, avait perdu Sharé et Skara, avait renoncé à l'ascension…non, il ne sacrifierait pas aussi Vala. Malgré son intelligence, sa sagesse, sa faculté de parler plusieurs langues, de traduire plusieurs dialectes, alien ou non, il n'en aurait pas la force cette fois. Et pourtant…au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire bientôt un choix difficile.

Mais le long fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un mouvement de Vala qui se réveillait doucement sous les yeux contrits de l'archéologue qui allait devoir jouer à présent un rôle bien ingrat !

Note 1: Référence à un titre de chapitre des Misérables de Victor Hugo.


	12. Chapter 11

_allez..je vous poste la suite! Le chapitre précédent n'étant que du récit (ou presque!), je vous poste le suivant où nous retrouvons une situation d'un haut degré d'émotion! J'ai aimé écrire ce passage j'espère que vous l'aimerai aussi._ _et n'en voulez pas trop à daniel, il agit pour le bien de tous! _

**Chapitre 11 : Lequel manipule l'autre** ?

Le dimanche 30 mars, 00h20, zone 51 bis, partie secrète de la base du SGC.

Vala remua lentement dans son lit et, sans ouvrir les yeux, dit, croyant être seule :

« _Ouille….ma tête, on dirait que j'ai passé la nuit à boire cette boisson infecte que Mitchell, Jack et Sam aiment tant! Comment appellent-ils ça déjà ?_ »

Daniel ne put alors s'empêcher de répondre, d'une voix lointaine.

« _On nomme cela de la bière._ »

La jeune femme qui avait conservé les yeux fermés et avait porté sa main sur son front, suspendit son geste et se mit à sourire avant de dire :

« _J'adore_ _quand vous me dîtes des mots doux au réveil Daniel_ ».

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et son sourire disparut aussitôt quand elle découvrit un décor inhabituel et vit que Daniel se tenait assez loin d'elle…assis derrière d'épais barreaux.

Vala se releva un peu, examina la cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait puis finit par dire :

« _Ce lieu accueillant et chaleureux ne ressemble pas l'infirmerie et vous, vous n'êtes pas cette infirmière ronchonne qui vient toutes les heures prendre ma température_. »

Daniel s'était levé de son fauteuil et la fixait maintenant le plus sérieusement du monde tandis que Vala tenta péniblement de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« _Attendez, vous ne devriez pas bouger autant, _se contenta-t-il de dire le plus froidement possible, ce qui surprit beaucoup Vala.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ lui demanda alors Vala. _Où sommes-nous ?_

_- Toujours à la base, _lui répondit-il posément_. __Nous avons dû vous évacuer d'urgence._

_- Oui je vois ça_, rétorqua la jeune femme avec une ironie un peu cinglante._ Ce lieu digne des salles de torture de Quetesch, c'est pour éviter que ma bonne humeur contagieuse ne se répande dans tout le SGC ?_

_- C'est effectivement pour éviter une sorte de contagion. _

_- Et cette cage ? » _

Daniel hésita avant de répondre : les ordres de Landry avaient été clairs. Vala, (ou du moins la « chose » qui lui ressemblait et qui se tenait là devant lui) devait croire que tous ses amis la soupçonnaient et qu'elle avait perdu leur confiance. Lui qui lui avait tant fait la morale sur l'importance de la vérité et de la confiance mutuelle, allait devoir lui mentir, voire la manipuler. Pire, lui faire croire qu'il l'abandonnait.

C'est pourquoi il adopta un air sévère et dénué de pitié.

« _La cage ? C'est généralement là où on met les voleuses et les meurtrières non ?_ répondit-il d'un ton froid.

_- Je ne comprends pas, Daniel…_

_- Si vous comprenez très bien. Votre amnésie a peut-être effacé de votre mémoire les meurtres que vous avez commis sur Mista…mais pas ceux que vous venez de commettre sur Terre il y a de cela quelques heures._

_- QUOI ??? _s'écria Vala, horrifiée_. Vous êtes cinglé ou quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de tel, et je…__**AHHHHR**__ !!!!!_ »

Tellement surprise des propos apparemment violents et haineux de Daniel, Vala s'était levée et ruée vers lui, attrapant au passage les barreaux à pleines mains et recevant une forte décharge électrique. Poussant un cri de douleur, la jeune femme s'écroula au sol. Elle ne remarqua pas Daniel qui, ne pouvant supporter de la voir souffrir ainsi, avait bien failli se précipiter à son tour vers elle. Mais au dernier moment, il s'était retenu. Quelle crédibilité aurait-il face au Réplicateur si, au moment même où il devait lui faire croire qu'elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui, ses actes témoignaient d'une profonde inquiétude pour elle ? Le cœur serré par la peine et le dégoût de devoir agir ainsi, l'archéologue serra fortement ses poings et se contraignit à ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion : il ne bougea pas, fixant toujours le plus froidement possible la jeune prisonnière. Vala, étendue par terre, releva péniblement la tête vers Daniel qui jouait son rôle à la perfection. Elle crut vraiment qu'il n'éprouvait aucun désarroi, aucune pitié de la voir ainsi. Il entreprit alors de lui raconter les accusations qui pesaient sur elle : les vols et les meurtres. Bien sûr il ne mentionna pas la théorie du « Réplivala ».

La voix de Daniel était glaciale : Vala ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas interrompu, l'avait laissé raconter tout ce dont elle était accusée. Après tout, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait commis toutes ces horreurs ? Elle aurait juré que non mais d'un autre côté, ses amis la traiteraient-ils aussi sévèrement s'ils n'étaient pas absolument convaincus de sa culpabilité ?

Elle voulut cependant en être sûre.

« _Bah_, dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. _Ce n'est que le juste retour de ma pièce...ou je ne sais plus l'expression exacte. Après tout, quand vous étiez devenu le prêcheur d'Adria, nous avons tous refusé de croire en votre sincérité, moi la première. C'est pour ça que vous vous vengez aujourd'hui à en me considérant comme une suspecte, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Sauf_ _que moi je suis devenu prêcheur des Oris pour aider à sauver la galaxie_, répondit plus fortement Daniel. _Nous savons tous ici que vous n'agissez que pour votre propre intérêt et que les autres ne comptent pas à vos yeux_ ».

Si Vala avait pu lire dans les pensées de Daniel à ce moment, elle y aurait vu une âme torturée d'avoir à prononcer de telles paroles. Mais elle n'avait que ses oreilles et les mots qui parvenaient jusqu'à elles furent plus virulents que des centaines de coups de poignard en plein cœur.

Ainsi Vala put vérifier l'exactitude de ses craintes : ils semblaient tous l'avoir condamnée d'avance, sans remords, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de chercher, de supposer un instant qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Maintenant Daniel ne parlait plus, se contentant de fixer froidement la jeune femme qui était restée silencieuse, semblant mener un combat intérieur.

Vala dit alors difficilement:

« _Si je comprends bien … tout le monde ici me croit coupable? _

_- Disons pour l'instant que le SGC se pose de sérieuses questions à votre sujet…_

_- Et vous Daniel?_ »

Vala avait levé ses yeux vers lui et d'une voix tremblante réitéra sa question.

« _Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Vala. Tout vous accuse, tout est contre vous, tout indique que vous êtes responsable._

_- Et est-ce une raison pour me traiter ainsi ?_ lâcha t-elle péniblement. _Ne pouvez-vous m'accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute _?»

Les ordres…Les ordres...Daniel ne devait pas oublier les ordres. Elle devait se sentir abandonner de tous pour pousser le Réplicateur à se dévoiler. Il devait continuer à être froid, distant, haineux, lâche…salop !

Daniel la regardait encore et toujours. Le désespoir et la blessure qu'il lut dans le regard de Vala à ce moment lui rappela celui qu'elle avait eu quand elle croyait avoir été trahie par ses amis pour stopper Adria1.

Il se débattait encore avec ses pensées quand il entendit la voix à peine audible de Vala s'élever dans sa cellule.

« _D'accord. J'ai compris, fort bien compris_ …_Partez…allez-vous en !_ »

Elle se releva difficilement, encore étourdie par le choc électrique et par ses récentes blessures. Enfin, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et tenta de feindre son habituelle force de caractère.

« _Partez Daniel Jackson! Laissez la criminelle profiter de son ultime amie sincère : la solitude_ ».

Daniel le savait : d'extérieur, Vala voulait prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, qu'elle survivrait. A l'intérieur, elle était détruite.

Daniel se dirigea lentement vers la porte, il devait sortir, la laisser seule, abandonnée, accusée, trahie. Lui-même ne pourrait plus longtemps jouer cette comédie.

Au moment où il avançait sa main pour pianoter le code d'ouverture de la sortie, il suspendit son geste.

Il se souvint alors des paroles que Carolyn Lam lui avait dites quelques heures auparavant, avant d'emmener Vala :

_« Je comprends bien le plan mis en œuvre mais pour le bien de Vala, il faut qu'elle sache qu'une personne au moins croit en elle….Si vous voulez que notre Vala continue de lutter, elle doit savoir qu'on l'attend…que VOUS l'attendez, docteur Jackson_ »

Puis Daniel se souvint de sa propre confrontation contre le Réplicateur de Carter, quelques mois plus tôt.

« _Je possède les souvenirs, les pensées et même les émotions de Carter, vous ne croyez pas que cela m'influence…_ »2. S'il en était de même cette fois, le Réplivala trouverait très étrange que Daniel abandonne si vite la jeune femme dont il était si proche.

En l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, Daniel sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait se faire réprimander par tous, surtout par Landry ; il allait peut-être lui-même le regretter, il faisait peut-être une énorme erreur, prenait une risque gigantesque mais….

Aussitôt, il pianota énergiquement des chiffres sur le digicode mais la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvrit pas comme s'y attendait Vala. Par contre, elle vit Daniel faire demi-tour, s'approcher de la cellule, avec détermination. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et elle le vit saisir les barreaux. Elle eut peur qu'il ne soit lui aussi électrocuté…mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Daniel venait de désactiver le courant électrique. Vala n'y comprenait plus rien. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez blessée pour aujourd'hui ? Il se tenait debout, de l'autre côté des barreaux devenus « inoffensifs » devant la jeune femme qui n'osait pas le regarder. C'est alors qu'elle entendit ces mots inespérés.

« _Je vous crois Vala. Je ne veux plus jouer cette comédie ridicule : je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien et je vais le prouver_. »

Vala releva subitement la tête : le ton sincère de Daniel et le regard lourd de sens qu'il lui lança alors la déstabilisèrent quelque peu…mais la remplirent d'une bouffée d'allégresse. Elle bondit de son lit et se précipita vers lui, passant ses bras à travers les barreaux pour le saisir et l'enlacer le plus fort possible. Il se laissa faire, respirant le parfum léger de sa longue chevelure noire. Il put alors entendre à travers des sanglots à peine dissimulés, une petite voix dire.

« _Merci_ ».

Daniel se détacha de Vala, la regarda une dernière fois, tentant de masquer son trouble.

« _Je_ _dois réactiver le champ électrique de cette cage_ » finit il par dire.

La jeune femme baissa la tête puis fit « _oui_ » de la tête avant de se reculer un peu vers son lit.

Daniel repartit vers la porte, tapa de nouveau des chiffres sur le digicode : un petit crépitement se fit entendre, signe que les barreaux étaient redevenus dangereux à toucher.

Puis avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Vala, qui était toujours debout dans sa cellule et le regardait partir, et lui dit :

« _Faîtes moi confiance_. »

Puis Daniel partit sans plus attendre.

Une fois seule dans cette cellule, Vala baissa la tête. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la releva. Ses pupilles s'étaient assombries et son visage arborait maintenant un sourire démoniaque.

« _Décidemment, Daniel Jackson, vous êtes un homme au grand cœur….mais vous n'êtes qu'un idiot. __Vous allez vous-même m'aider à détruire la Tau'ri_ ».

La jeune femme brune s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, satisfaite à l'idée que personne ne se doutait de son plan.

Très profondément enfoui dans un corps dont il n'était plus maitre, l'esprit de la vraie Vala Maldoran assistait impuissant au machiavélisme implacable du Réplicateur qui l'habitait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à lutter contre ce monstre qui avait pris possession de son corps ?

Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle savait seulement qu'elle entendait tout sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire. Pendant de très brefs instants, elle semblait reprendre le contrôle mais ce n'était qu'un leurre : l'Autre guettait, attendant le moment pour reléguer l'esprit de Vala au second plan. En écoutant la dureté avec laquelle « son » Daniel venait de parler, la vraie Vala avait failli abandonner, cesser de lutter : à quoi bon résister si même lui ne croyait plus en elle ?

Et puis, miraculeusement, elle l'entendit la soutenir, lui dire sa confiance et lui promettre qu'il l'aiderait. Alors la vraie Vala, pourtant si loin de Daniel, se jura d'être digne de la confiance de ce dernier. Elle lutterait jusqu'au bout et ferait tout pour vaincre ce démon qui la tenait captive.

_Note: 1 10x19 « Dominion », dans cet épisode SG-1 a implanté de faux souvenirs à Vala pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait été rejetée par eux. Ainsi elle devait rejoindre Adria et permettre sa capture._

_2 8x17 : « La dernière chance », Daniel est prisonnier du RépliCarter._


	13. Chapter 12

_coucou à tous..j'ai juste une toute petite question à vous poser: dois-je continuer à poster la suite de cette fic? car j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus de lecteurs, sniff!!_

_Rassurez-vous, je n'en ferai pas une maladie ni une grave dépression, promis, hihi! je n'enverrai pas non plus les Asgards vous téléporter dans le néant total pour vous punir!!!!!!!_

_Mais il n'est pas utile dans ce cas que je poste davantage en prenant de la place sur le site si c'est pour rien! _

_Je mets quand même le **chapitre 12**, juste au cas ou...surtout que dans ce chapitre là on y retrouve un Anderson pas content du tout!_

_Mais vous trouverez surtout un beau moment **Sam/jack** (enfin,.."beau"..j'espère, lol!). j'ai pensé aux fans inconditionnels de ce couple et j'avoue moi même les trouver beaux tous les 2! enfin, bref, peut-être me direz vous votre avis!_

_Si je vois que qqk lecteurs ont encore le courage de suivre cette fic, je posterai la suite avec un très grand plaisr!_

_Sinon, eh bien tans pis..je vous remercie en tout cas de vos reviews et messages précédents. grosbiz à tous!_

** Chapitre 12 : Officiers, scientifiques et intrus.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 05h27, laboratoire de recherche de Sam .

L'équipe de SG-1 avait passé une partie de la nuit dans le laboratoire de Sam à chercher un moyen de lutter contre une éventuelle attaque de Réplicateurs. Teal'c s'était absenté deux fois, juste le temps de prendre des nouvelles d'Ishta, restée à l'infirmerie.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidé de ne pas se rendre au niveau -23, dans la zone 51 bis, où était enfermée secrètement Vala. Des allers et venus trop fréquents auraient pu éveiller les soupçons d'Anderson et ses hommes qui continuaient à fouiller la base. Seul Daniel avait été autorisé à rester auprès de leur amie captive. Il n'était remonté, avec d'infinies précautions, que vers quatre heures du matin. L'archéologue s'était alors joint à ses amis pendant une heure puis était reparti dans ses quartiers pour faire lui aussi quelques recherches.

_« Ca y est_ ! » s'écria soudain Sam, d'un air triomphant.

_- Quoi ? Vous avez réussi à découvrir comment fonctionnait ce foutu boitier noir ?_ demanda Mitchell qui s'était précipité vers elle, délaissant les documents qu'il consultait avec Teal'c.

_- Non_, nia-t-elle, _mais je crois avoir retrouvé une partie de la base fréquentielle énergétique nuisible aux Réplicateurs »_

Les yeux de Mitchell se plissèrent quelques peu, montrant qu'il n'avait pas tout compris aux paroles de Sam.

Celle-ci voulut se montrer plus claire.

« _Quand nous avons trouvé sur Dakara l'arme des Anciens, capable de détruire les Réplicateurs, j'avais noté une infime agitation électromagnétique subliminale, une sorte de parasite électrique qui s'est accru lors de son activation. Quand ensuite les Jaffas ont utilisé cette arme pour détruire les Oris, j'ai relevé ce même champ et j'ai pu le mettre en mémoire. Je pensais pouvoir un jour reconstituer cette fréquence qui s'avère être la seule arme réellement efficace contre les Réplicateurs. Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives et malgré la technologie asgarde, je n'y étais jamais parvenue_.

_- -Et aujourd'hui vous êtes arrivé à reconstituer le faisceau énergétique qui peut neutraliser les Réplicateurs, Colonel Carter_? demanda Teal'c, qui laissait entrevoir un certain espoir.

- _Malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple_, répondit Sam d'un air navré. _Les ultrasons et fréquences que je produis ne sont pas suffisants. Mais il me manquait un élément capital, une sorte de son que l'on ne peut créer ex nihilo mais que l'on peut reproduire à partir d'un échantillon relevé_. »

Sam s'empara alors du boitier ramené de Mista par Vala et reprit :

« _Or ce boitier émet lui aussi un très faible signal électromagnétique apparenté à un de mes relevés constatés sur l'arme des Anciens_ ».

_- Donc si j'ai tout suivi, Vala vous a ramené avec ce boitier l'ingrédient manquant à votre soupe anti-Réplicateur, c'est ça ? _demanda Mitchell

_- Un des ingrédients manquants, Cameron_ ! sourit Sam. _Mais cela ne me suffit pas à reconstituer entièrement la fréquence d'ultrason propre à l'arme des Anciens qui était une combinaison complexe d'électromagnétique et de sons. _

_- Dommage, avoir une arme opérationnelle avant l'arrivée de ces foutus crabes aurait été un soulagement_ » soupira Mitchell_. _

C'est alors qu'Anderson et deux de ses hommes passèrent devant le laboratoire de Sam après avoir fouillé toute la base pour retrouver Vala. Anderson s'arrêta à leur porte et leur dit d'un ton virulent :

« _Maintenant dîtes-moi où est la suspecte ? _

_- Si vous parlez de Vala, je vous signale que cela fait des heures que vous fouillez la base sans la trouver,_ répondit Sam d'un ton peu engageant. _Il serait alors temps d'en arriver à la conclusion peut être simpliste mais néanmoins logique qui s'impose : nous ne cachons pas Vala ! Et nous ne savons pas où elle est._

_- Colonel Carter, cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile !_s'indigna Anderson

_- Faut dire que c'est tellement facile aussi ! _ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Mitchell._ Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais nous essayons actuellement de trouver une solution pour enrayer une réelle menace. Donc vous feriez mieux de cesser de nous importuner. _

_- Oh mais quelque chose me dit que Monsieur Anderson ne va pas tarder à partir ! » _dit alors Jack qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le laboratoire.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le dernier arrivant, y comprit Anderson qui demanda d'un ton assez agressif :

« _Ah_ _bon, et pourquoi devrais-je partir, O'Neill ?_ »

Mais Jack haussa ostensiblement les épaules, tel un enfant qui prétendait ne pas savoir qui avait fait la bêtise. A peine deux secondes plus tard, le téléphone portable d'Anderson sonna. Tandis que ce dernier décrochait, Jack afficha un petit sourire triomphant qui n'échappa pas aux membres de SG-1.

« _Anderson à l'appareil_, cria presque l'agent de la CIS. _Oh…pardon…Oui…Bonjour...Monsieur le Président…en effet mais permettez moi….oui je comprends votre position Monsieur cependant je suis certain que…_ _Nous n'allons tout de même pas…..bien Monsieur….immédiatement ? …Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux Monsieur….bien Monsieur…mes hommages Monsieur le Président» ;_

Les spectateurs de cette étrange conversation téléphonique purent voir défiler sur le visage d'Anderson plusieurs émotions : l'embarras, la surprise, l'indignation, la frustration.

Mais quand Anderson raccrocha, seule une réelle rage pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Jack, les mains dans le dos, fanfaronna :

« _Alors mon cher, quoi de neuf à la Maison Blanche ? _

_- Vous le savez très bien O'Neill_, aboya Anderson. _Le président __m'ordonne__ de quitter sans plus tarder le SGC et de vous laisser faire votre travail qui parait-il est des plus « importants ». _

_- Oh ! Eh bien ça c'est dommage. Moi qui commençais à m'habituer à votre délicieuse présence parmi nous, _rajouta Cameron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- La ferme ! _s'exclama Anderson qui s'apprêtait à sortir. _Vos relations ne vous protègeront pas toujours O'Neill. Je finirai par tous vous faire tomber, TOUS !!!!! Bandes de crapules_.

_- Tant de grossièretés dans la bouche d'un jeune homme, franchement…_ajouta Jack qui se trouvait maintenant presque nez à nez avec Anderson. _Allez, du balai !_ »

Le délégué de la CIS partit après avoir lancé un regard haineux à toutes les personnes qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Cameron se mit alors à applaudir.

« _Alors là, bravo Mon Général !_

_- Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien_, répondit Jack. _C'est à Landry que le Président devait une petite faveur qu'il a été ravi de lui accorder visiblement. Sinon rien de neuf ?_

_- Pas grand-chose mon Général, _dit Sam. _Pourtant nous devons faire vite, il ne nous reste que trois jours avant que la Tok'ra ne se retourne contre nous_.

_- Nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos, ces derniers jours ont été longs et vous n'avez pas relâché une seule seconde, _dit Jack d'un air sérieux_. _

_- O'neill a raison, notre esprit n'est plus guère efficace pour l'instant, _intervint Teal'c_. Prenons quelques heures de repos. _

_- Mais Vala…_s'insurgea Cameron

_- Allez dormir un peu_, l'interrompit Jack_. Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend les jours à venir. Nous devrons être en pleine forme. Croyez-moi »_

Jack était parfaitement calme et sérieux. Il fixait Mitchell avant de lui dire, gentiment mais fermement.

« _C'est_ _un ordre, Colonel_ ».

Reconnaissant que Jack avait sûrement raison, Cameron consentit à partir dormir un peu, suivi de Teal'c qui retourna à l'infirmerie. Une fois le Jaffa parti, Jack se tourna vers Sam, qui était toujours assise devant son ordinateur.

_« L'ordre est aussi valable pour vous_, _Carter_, prononça-t-il doucement.

_- J'avais compris, Général_ » répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sentant que la jeune femme était à fleur de peau, Jack ferma la porte du laboratoire et s'approcha d'elle.

« _Voilà deux nuits consécutives que vous ne dormez pas_. _Même un cerveau aussi brillant que le vôtre a besoin de se déconnecter un peu au risque de surchauffer, Carter !_

_- Une chose qui ne risque pas de vous arriver._ » répondit elle de manière virulente.

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, incrédule. Sam s'en voulut immédiatement.

« _Pardon Jack. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire_

_- Je sais que mon cerveau a été un peu malmené par la technologie des anciens mais enfin…_

_- C'est juste que toute cette histoire m'inquiète_, se justifia Sam. _D'abord Vala qui est accusée, ensuite la menace du retour des Réplicateurs, ce boitier que je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner, cette arme fiable que je ne peux pas reconstituer, la Tok'ra qui nous abandonne, la Commission qui ne nous lâche pas…_

_- Eh, eh !_ _ça va aller Sam !_ » la coupa doucement Jack.

En signe de réconfort, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam qui leva les yeux vers lui :

« …_Et il y a aussi ces caméras qui m'empêchent de te prendre dans mes bras alors que j'en ai tant besoin,_ finit elle par dire en regardant l'une des caméras de surveillance du laboratoire installée au dessus de la porte.

- _Je sais_ » répondit le Général qui retira alors sa main de l'épaule de Sam et fit mine de faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

La force tranquille de Jack sembla soudain apaiser Sam. Même si le Général O'Neill n'aimait pas les grandes démonstrations affectives, sa simple présence à ses côtés suffisait à redonner courage à la jeune femme.

Quatre mois auparavant, ils avaient décidé de s'avouer enfin leurs sentiments. Quand il avait appris que l'équipe SG-1 était restée coincée dans une bulle temporelle pendant apparemment cinquante ans, Jack avait assez mal réagi. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pendant tout de ce temps sur ce vaisseau1 ? Carter était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un de ses partenaires ?

Jack savait bien que Teal'c serait resté fidèle à Ishta toute sa vie et que Hank était trop vieux pour la scientifique. Seuls Daniel et Mitchell restaient en lisse…mais Jack avait aussitôt éliminé l'archéologue qui avait bien dû, en cinquante ans, découvrir son attachement pour la « furie » Maldoran. Restait Mitchell !

Quelques jours après le retour de SG-1 et de l'Odyssée, Jack était venu de Washington pour voir Sam chez elle. Comment avait-elle fini dans ses bras ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout s'était passé très vite.

_**Flashback**__**, **__**quatre**__**mois auparavant, salon de Sam.**_

**_« Mon Général, j'avoue que votre visite est des plus surprenantes, _dit Sam qui l'invita à s'asseoir et lui apporta une bière.**

_**- Pas aussi surprenante que votre expérience sur l'Odyssée, d'après ce qu'on raconte. »**_

**Sam ne trouva rien à dire, à vrai dire elle voulait plutôt éviter le sujet.**

**_« Dîtes, est-ce moi qui me fais des idées ou ai-je bien l'impression que quelque chose vous tracasse ? _finit par demander Jack_._**

_**- Non, mon Général tout va bien »**_

**Lajeune femme s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Jack et lui adressa un sourire qu'il jugea forcé.**

_**« Colonel Carter, peut-être devrais-je vous intimer l'ordre de me dire la vérité ? **_

_**- C'est juste que…il est difficile de perdre une partie de sa mémoire et d'ignorer presque cinquante ans de sa vie. Tant de choses ont pu se passer en cinquante ans…»**_

**Samporta sa bouteille de bière à la bouche et but une gorgée.**

**_« Oui, qui sait ? Mitchell est peut-être enfin parvenu à battre Teal'c au combat, ou le Général Landry a appris à jouer du piano, _se moqua Jack.**

**_- ou moi, apprendre à jouer du violoncelle…un vieux rêve, _renchérit Sam, plus détendue_._**

**_- Oui, je sais » _ponctua Jack**

**Sam leva la tête ; comment Jack pouvait-il savoir cela ? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa passion pour cet instrument. Mas elle préféra ne pas relever, pensant que le terrain pouvait être glissant.**

**Jack repartit sur un ton badin :**

_**« Ou peut-être que vous êtes devenue la marraine préférée des trois enfants que Danny boy a eu avec sa furie »**_

**Sam éclata franchement de rire : elle imaginait très bien un petit garçon à lunette courir après une mini-Vala brune avec des couettes car elle venait de lui piquer un de ses livres.**

**_« A moins que vous ne soyez vous-même devenue mère d'un adorable bambin. » _termina Jack, très innocemment.**

**Sam perdit instantanément son franc sourire et arbora au contraire une expression de surprise, voire de déception. Jack s'aperçut alors de son impair.**

**« _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Carter ? _**

_**- Vous plaisantez là ? Mère ? **_

**_- En quoi cela vous étonnerait-il ?_ demanda alors Jack, soucieux d'avoir pu contrarier la jeune femme. _Je suis certain que vous feriez une parfaite mère_. »**

**Sam posa assez violemment sa bière sur la table basse et resta sans rien dire : comment le grand Jack O'Neill pouvait-il parfois être aussi stupide ? La colère qui commençait à monter en Sam ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le plus calmement possible mais avec néanmoins une voix qui trahissait une certaine nervosité elle demanda à Jack :**

_**« Et alors, avec qui aurais-je pu le faire cet enfant ? **_

**_- Euh ! doucement Carter, je ne voulais pas vous fâcher, _tenta de dire Jack_._**

**_- Non mais allez-y, mon Général, _s'écria Sam de moins en moins maitresse d'elle-même._ Dîtes-moi avec qui vous me casez ? Teal'c ?_**

**_- Non certainement pas…_ponctua Jack d'un air assuré.**

_**- Daniel ou Landry peut-être ?**_

_**- L'un est déjà presque casé, l'autre est trop vieux pour vous…**_

**_- Dans ce cas, il reste le charmant Cameron Mitchell, non ?, _répliqua Sam avec ironie et colère_._**

_**- C'est vous qui le trouvez charmant et je n'ai jamais …**_

_**- A moins que j'ai fait un enfant avec chacun des mâles enfermés dans ce vaisseau, oui, pourquoi pas tant qu'on y est? **_

**_- Sam, pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans un état pareil ? _tenta de dire Jack, un peu dépassé par la réaction excessive de la jeune femme.**

**_- POURQUOI__ ??? »_**

**Sam était furieuse : elle se leva brusquement et toisait à présent son supérieur qui l'exaspérait tant à ce moment précis. Pensait-il vraiment que même enfermée pendant des années sur un vaisseau, elle pourrait aimer un autre que Jack O'Neill ?**

_**« Vous n'avez pas une petite idée mon Général ? **_

_**- Je vous assure que je ne faisais que plaisanter Carter, Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire crier dessus. »**_

**Jack s'était lui aussi lever, prêt à en découdre avec son ancien second.**

_**" Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu de Washington alors ?**_

_**- Pour prendre de vos nouvelles, savoir si vous vous remettiez de cette étrange expérience, pour agir comme un bon ami…**_

**_- Nous ne sommes pas AMIS, Jack !!!__ »_**

**Sam avait lâché toute sa frustration, sa colère, sa déception, tous ses sentiments qui s'étaient accumulés en dix ans entre elle et cette tête de mule qu'elle aimait. La réponse de la jeune femme cloua le bec du Général qui, pour une fois, semblait quelque peu désemparé. Il n'avait jamais su comment agir avec Samantha Carter, cette scientifique bornée, trop intelligente et trop jeune….**

**Sam refoula les larmes de colère qui lui montaient aux yeux et décida de se calmer.**

**_« Je crois…je crois que vous feriez mieux d'y aller, mon Général, _dit-elle d'une voix plus calme.**

**Mais Jack resta immobile, il continuait à la fixer. Il s'avança alors vers elle. Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, il dit :**

_**« Carter, cela va faire dix ans qu'on se connait, s'exaspère, se chamaille, se contredit. Cela fait aussi dix ans que je suis assez con pour me cacher derrière cette foutue loi de fraternisation qui interdit toute relation entre officiers. Vous ne croyez pas que ça a assez duré ? »**_

**Sam ne savait pas quoi dire : elle connaissait trop bien Jack pour savoir que jamais il ne lui dirait des mots doux et tendres. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait, elle l'aimait aussi pour son côté « ours sauvage ».**

_**« C'est à vous de me le dire, mon Gé…**_

**_- Carter, si vous m'appelez encore une fois mon Général ce soir, je vous fais muter en Sibérie, _l'interrompit Jack qui était toujours aussi prêt d'elle_._**

**_Alors cessez de m'appeler Carter ! _murmura-t'elle alors que les lèvres de Jack s'approchaient de sa bouche. _Je n'aime pas ce….. »_**

**Mais les paroles de Sam se perdirent dans un murmure tandis que Jack l'embrassa avec passion. Après quelques secondes de cet échange tant désiré par l'un comme par l'autre, Jack se recula, sourit et conclut :**

_**« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu parlais trop ! »**_

**Ce soir là, le lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter et le Général deux étoiles Jack O'Neill n'existaient plus : seuls restaient deux êtres qui avaient passé tant de tant à se chercher et qui s'étaient enfin trouvés.**

**Fin du flashback**.

Dans le laboratoire de Sam, la jeune scientifique éteignait ses ordinateurs tandis que Jack la contemplait. A la base, il ne pouvait être autre chose que le supérieur de Sam : tous deux avaient décidé de vivre leur histoire en parfaite « illégalité ». Voilà pourquoi ce soir il voyait la femme qu'il aimait se débattre dans ses angoisses sans qu'il puisse la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais Sam était forte, elle avait déjà repris le dessus.

« _Nous avons beaucoup de travail et nous ne sommes débarrassé d'Anderson que pour peu de temps, je le crains_, ajouta Jack

-_Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour ce qui vous oppose à cet homme._

_- C'est une longue histoire…_

_- Dans ce cas, à plus tard…__mon__ Général_, dit Sam qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte

- _Reposez-vous…__mon__ Colonel_ » ponctua Jack

Sam sourit et partit dormir quelques heures, sans son bien aimé mais en pensant très fort à lui.

_Note 1: 10x20 : « A tout jamais »/ « Unending ». Dans cet épisode ultime de la série, l'équipe reste coincée 50 ans dans une bulle temporelle._


	14. Chapter 13

_MarieP-C_: _merci_ _très chère lectrice! Je_ _continuerai_ _donc à poster...rien que pour toi, hihi! _

_Ravie que tu aies aimé le passage Jack/Sam. En efffet, je n'imaginais pas trop Jack mettre un genou à terre pour faire une longue et romantique déclaration d'amour! il n'a jms aimé les longs discours (comme il le dit à la cérémonie où il est promu Général!!!)._

_Alors je te poste le chapitre suivant ...en bonus! Voyons un peu ce que Daniel mijote pour aider sa Vala! Landry va en perdre la tête...pauvre Général!_

_**NB**: j'aime bcp la dernière scène entre Jack et Hank...j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi!_

**Chapitre 13 : Esprit contre esprit.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 08h47, Base du SGC, salle de débriefing.

Les généraux Landry et O'Neill ainsi que les membres de SG-1 et le docteur Lam étaient assis autour de la table et attendaient le dernier qui manquait à l'appel.

Enfin Daniel entra dans la pièce, le visage grave, s'excusa vaguement de son retard et s'installa aux côtés de Sam.

« _Bon_, commença Landry, _docteur Jackson, pourquoi avez-vous demandé à ce que nous soyons tous réunis ? Avez-vous du nouveau ?_

_- Peut-être Monsieur. Voilà, je viens de passer ces dernières heures à réfléchir …_

_- Heureusement qu'on vous avait dit de vous reposer,_ le coupa ironiquement Jack.

_- Je sais mais j'ai peut-être un plan pour pousser le Réplicateur qui est en Vala à sortir d'elle et à se démasquer_. »

Les autres le regardèrent un peu surpris, en tout cas, très attentifs à la suite des paroles.

« _Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser l'accélérateur de mémoire sur Vala_, dit Daniel en se tournant vers Carolyn qui s'apprêtait à répliquer mais fut devancée par Daniel.

_« Je sais que son utilisation n'est pas sans risque mais vous avez vous-même dit que Vala allait physiquement mieux et que sa capacité à guérir était accrue_

_- Oui mais cela ne suffit pas à nous garantir que cette expérience ne lui fera pas plus de mal_, ponctua la jeune médecin.

_- Néanmoins, _reprit l'archéologue, _la réponse à un bon nombre de nos questions se trouve dans les souvenirs de Vala et même le Réplicateur qui est en elle ne pourra les modifier. _

_- Et comment justifier l'utilisation de cette machine auprès de Vala sans éveiller ses soupçons?_ demanda Landry.

_- Elle ne se doutera de rien si c'est moi qui le fais, surtout que…_ (hésitations) _je lui ai fait croire que j'agis en vous désobéissant_. »

Daniel attendit quelques instants pour continuer car il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait lui attirer les foudres des généraux…et il y en avait deux dans la pièce.

« _J'ai raconté à Vala tous les crimes dont on l'accusait, _finit-il par avouer_. _

_- Vous avez fait **QUOI** ???????_ s'écria Landry, visiblement mécontent.

_- Et je lui ai fait croire que j'étais le seul à lui faire encore confiance_. »

Cette fois le Général Landry se leva, outré et dit :

_« Docteur Jackson, vous avez délibérément désobéi à mes ordres, je ne peux le tolérer._

_- Je sais Monsieur mais_... tenta d'expliquer calmement Daniel qui fut de nouveau coupé par son supérieur

- _Je vous avais ordonné de traiter Vala comme une suspecte, nous avons décidé de la considérer coupable afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons_.

_- C'est là que nous avions faux sur toute la ligne !_ » affirma vivement l'archéologue.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Jack invita son ami Hank à se calmer et à écouter Daniel.

« _Alors Einstein, expliquez nous_, ajouta Jack.

_- On pensait que le Réplicateur qui est en Vala s'attende à ce que nous lâchions tous notre amie et la condamnions, vrai_ ? demanda Daniel

_- Vrai_, ponctua Mitchell.

_- FAUX_ ! s'écria alors Daniel, ravi d'avoir pris son collègue en faute. _C'est tout le contraire. En réalité il trouverait plus que suspect que nous ne l'aidions pas et tout son plan repose sur notre faiblesse : notre attachement pour Vala. _

_- Et_ ? dit Cameron. _Justement, vous entrez dans son jeu, là._

_- Exactement_, ponctua Daniel avec enthousiasme. _C'est comme une partie d'échec...une des tactiques consiste à faire croire à l'ennemi qu'on fonce dans son piège alors qu'en réalité nous savons pertinemment ce que nous faisons. Si le Réplicateur croit que je lui octroie une confiance aveugle et que je ferais tout pour aider Vala, il se méfiera moins, croyant mener lui-même la partie._

_- Docteur Jackson, il ne s'agit ni d'un jeu ni d'une partie d'échec, _intervint Landry_. Le sort de notre planète est en jeu ainsi que celui de millions…_

_- Je sais Général. Mais nous devons découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé sur Mista et seule Vala peut nous le confier. _

_- Oui, mais le Réplicateur qui est en elle peut bien raconter les bobards qu'il veut, nous ne serons pas plus avancés. » _rajouta alors Jack.

Ceci poussa Daniel à fermer les yeux : il venait de perdre le seul en qui il pensait trouver un peu de soutien. Mais quelqu'un d'autre semblait tenté par le plan de l'archéologue.

_« Pas forcément mon Général, _intervint Sam_. Nous avons quelque peu modifié l'activateur de mémoire Tok'ra pour lui ajouter le système anti-intrusif des Galerans.__1_

_- Le système qui permet de déceler de faux souvenirs, celui grâce auquel j'ai été innocenté du meurtre de Reya _? demanda alors Mitchell, rendu soudain morose par le souvenir de la jeune scientifique assassinée.

_- C'est ça, _approuva Sam. _Si Daniel utilise la machine sur Vala pour faire immerger ses souvenirs, il disposera aussi d'un moyen de contrôler la véracité des faits_. _Donc le Réplicateur n'aura d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. »_

Tous s'arrêtèrent alors de parler et fixaient maintenant le Général Landry : avait-il été convaincu par le plan de Daniel ? Son visage impassible ne laissait rien transparaitre. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers sa fille.

« _Docteur Lam, vous nous avez exposé vos vives réserves concernant l'utilisation de l'activateur de mémoire sur votre patiente. Maintenez-vous votre décision médicale, sachant que vous seule ici pouvez avoir le dernier mot sur cette affaire ?_ »

En effet, pour tout ce qui concernait la santé, les décisions du médecin chef accrédité avait plus de poids qu'une décision de Général.

La jeune femme avait conservé un air sérieux et méditatif puis répondit, en fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

« _Général, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : cette expérience peut s'avérer très dangereuse pour Vala._ »

Daniel baissa la tête. Mais Carolyn poursuivit :

« _Néanmoins, je crois que pour éviter un nouveau massacre,elle voudrait tout tenter, au péril de sa vie._ »

Alors que Daniel releva la tête à ces paroles, Landry regarda sa fille et lui adressa après un hochement de tête et un gros soupir d'exaspération:

« _C'est ce que je crois aussi. C'est pourquoi j'autorise l'utilisation de l'activateur de mémoire. Nous continuerons notre enquête et nos préparatifs. Vous seul, docteur Jackson, mènerez votre plan le mieux possible et continuerez à duper l'ennemi. Vous resterez en contact permanent avec le docteur Lam en cas de complications médicales. Et vous viendrez très régulièrement nous livrer les informations que vous aurez récoltées_. _Des questions ?_

-_Une seule mon Général_, intervint Cameron. _Que se passera-t-il si Vala est….vraiment coupable ? Nous n'allons quand même pas la livrer aux Tok'ra ?»_

La question de Mitchell lança un terrible froid dans la salle : en même temps, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de dire tout haut ce que chacun se demandait tout bas.

« _Nous aviserons en temps voulu, Colonel_, répondit Landry. _Rompez »_

SG-1 ainsi que le docteur Lam sortirent de la pièce, laissant Jack et Landry seuls.

« _Tu sais Jack, parfois je déteste être à ce poste_, avoua Landry d'un air contrit_. On envoie nos hommes au casse-pipe, on doit prendre des décisions difficiles et on est toujours là pour critiquer leurs théories et prévoir le pire_.

_- A ton avis_, répondit son ami. _Pourquoi ai-je quitté le commandement du SGC ?_

_- Dans quelques jours, je devrais peut-être livrer aux Tok'ra un membre de mon équipe, une jeune femme de l'âge de ma fille. Ou je devrais peut-être donner l'ordre de l'abattre _» dit-il en s'approchant de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement.

Landry n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir ou à laisser filtrer une quelconque faille. Mais aujourd'hui devant Jack, il devait bien avouer qu'il craignait particulièrement l'issue de cette histoire. Jack, qui se tenait maintenant derrière son ami, fixait lui aussi la grande porte des étoiles qu'il avait si souvent traversée lui-même. Par-dessus l'épaule de Landry, Jack conclut d'une voix qui exprimait à la fois la compréhension, l'expérience et l'amitié :

« _Si tu devais en arriver à une telle extrémité, Hank, ne donne pas l'ordre à un de tes hommes de la tuer…fais le toi-même_. ».

note. 1 Cf : 9x12 « Dommage Collatéral ».


	15. Chapter 14

_Coucou mes chères lectrices! Je continue à poster pour vous...un long chapitre ça vous dit??? un beau moment entre Daniel et Vala, ça vous dit? une vala tjs en forme ça vous dit?? Un flashback qui éclaircira qqk éléments, ça vous dit???hihi_

_Marie-PC: je ne connais pas du tout Buffy...la dernière réplique venait de mon imagination! Mais on est tjs inspiré de qch, hihi!_

_Maywen: pas de soucis miss. Je poste la suite pour que tu puisses la lire! ce n'est pas le nombre de lecteurs qui me laissait perplexe, c'était votre absence de réaction, hihi! eh oui, maintenant vous êtes obligées de me suivre, lol!!!!!!!merci de ta fidélité et bonne semaine._

** Chapitre 14 : Pièces et puzzle.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 09h19, zone 51 bis.

« _Pourquoi êtes-vous le seul à venir me voir ?_ demanda Vala assise sur son lit de captive tandis que Daniel, à l'extérieur de la cage semblait avoir quelques difficultés à apprêter une grosse machine.

_- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué Vala, vous êtes recherchée par la commission et nous limitons les allers venus ici afin de ne pas attirer l'attention_, lui répondit l'archéologue sans la regarder, toujours occupé par le branchement complexe de l'activateur.

_- Ah bon, je suis rassurée. Cela n'a donc rien avoir avec le fait que tout le monde me considère comme la méchante de l'histoire ?_ »

Le ton cynique de la réplique stoppa quelques secondes Daniel qui posa alors son regard azuré sur la jeune femme de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il préféra couper court à cette situation embarrassante.

« _Mais l'important, c'est que moi je sois là, non ?_ dit-il avec ironie.

_- Oh, je vois que Monsieur a une haute opinion de lui-même_, plaisanta Vala. _Pourtant vous semblez avoir quelques problèmes avec votre joujou, là ! Besoin de l'aide d'une spécialiste ?_

_- Noooon_ » lâcha Daniel alors qu'il était en plein effort pour pousser l'appareil vers la cage.

Une fois prêt, il s'avança vers Vala et lui fit signe de s'approcher elle aussi. La jeune femme sauta de son lit et parvint au niveau de Daniel.

« _Ses barreaux entre nous ne sont guère indiqués pour un moment intime, mon Daniel_, dit-elle d'un air mutin.

_- J'ai débranché le champ électrique, vous ne risquez rien, _poursuivit- il faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu._ Mais je ne peux pas vous faire sortir de cette cage, ni moi entrer parce…_

_- Je sais_, l'interrompit-elle, lasse. _Sinon, aussitôt la porte de la cage ouverte, une alarme se déclencherait et une compagnie entière de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents déboulerait ici pour neutraliser la détenue qui tenterait de s'échapper en prenant le bel archéologue en otage_. »

Malgré la situation, Daniel ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant le visage faussement boudeur de Vala. L'attitude désinvolte de la jeune femme était tellement typique de la Vala qu'il connaissait… mais les Réplicateurs étaient très forts pour rendre vrai ce qui n'était qu'illusion. Alors qu'il commençait à poser sur la tempe de la jeune femme le capteur circulaire nécessaire à l'activation des souvenirs, Vala ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Comme Daniel n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière remarque, elle pensa qu'elle l'avait peut-être blessé et voulut le rassurer.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, _dit-elle_. Je sais que vous faites votre maximum pour m'aider. Je commence à bien aimer cette petite chambre coquette._»

Daniel, qui avait fini sa manipulation, aurait dû s'éloigner d'elle et retourner vers la machine mais il resta quelques instants tout près de la jeune femme, séparé de son visage par un simple barreau…symbole de toute leur relation. A la fois si proches et si éloignés. Mais le moment magique qu'ils partageaient alors tous deux les yeux dans les yeux fut rompu par l'idée qu'eut Daniel : ce n'était pas Vala qu'il avait face à lui…mais un monstre capable des pires cruautés. Il ne devait pas être prisonnier à son propre piège. Aussi l'archéologue recula et dit, assez vite:

« _Vous êtes prête ? Pour une question évidente de transparence, je vais devoir projeter vos souvenirs sous forme d'hologrammes afin que je puisse moi- même les voir et…_

- _…vous assurez que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je sais_, finit-elle alors qu'elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. _Allez-y »._

Daniel lança alors l'activateur de mémoire et diverses images floues apparurent dans la pièce.

**…Un vaisseau Goa'uld…des jets de feu…des explosions….des jaffas…des cris audibles…**

« _Ce sont des images du temps de Quetesch_, dit Daniel. _Pensez à votre vie au SGC pour vous rapprochez dans le temps. »_

…**la porte des étoiles….le vortex….le combat de Daniel et Vala à bord du Prométhée…SG-1 au complet et Landry autour de la table de briefing…Daniel dans l'ascenseur…la remise des insignes de Vala…le baiser de Daniel et Vala sur le Prométhée…Adria…les Oris...Vala sur le bûcher avec Daniel qui hurle son nom…l'Arche de vérité qui s'active…dans un hangar, Daniel qui serre Vala dans ses bras après qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire… la cérémonie d'extraction de Ba'al…**

« _AHRR_ », s'écria Vala.

Daniel stoppa tout, pour laisser la jeune femme se reposer un peu. Inquiet il se dirigea vers la cage :

« _Vous allez bien ?_

_- La pleine forme...mieux ça serait trop _! répondit elle en grimaçant un peu et se massant la tempe.

_- Vous vous approchez, vous avez retrouvé la cérémonie d'extraction de Ba'al._

_- On continue._

_- Vous avez le temps, reprenez votre..._

_- On continue Daniel_, rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

_- Bon. Je vais mettre à fréquence moins forte. Concentrez-vous sur Jorlin. Ça devrait aller mieux.»_

Vala approuva de la tête et referma les yeux, prête à replonger au fond de sa mémoire.

_**Flashback**__** :sur Mista, le jour de l'extraction. **_

_**« Eh bien commençons par ce que vous savez. Comment vous appelez-vous ? **_

_**Jorlin.**_

_**Enchantée, moi c'est Vala, Vala Maldoran. »**_

…………_._

_**Flashback**__** (suite): **__**huit jours plus tôt, sur Mista**__**, **_

**Jorlin se rend dans la tente de Vala, inquiet.**

**Vala (occupée à ranger quelques affaires):_ Coucou ! (_s'arrête en voyant le regard morose de son compagnon)_ ? Tout va bien Jorlin ? _**

**Jorlin_ : Oui, c'est juste que…j'ai fait un étrange rêve. _**

**Vala_ : Cela est normal après toutes les horreurs que vous avez…vécues._**

**Elle s'était retenue de dire « commises » car elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'un hôte de Goaul'd ne faisait rien de lui-même.**

**« _Il faudra plus de deux petites semaines pour espérer retrouver un certain équilibre._**

**Jorlin_ : il vous arrive encore aujourd'hui de rêver de Quetesch ?_**

**Vala fit une sorte de grimace.**

_**« Oui…parfois. Le plus étrange est que cela m'arrive souvent les rares fois où je suis très détendue. Je suppose que cet état de sérénité me fait ouvrir sans réserve mon esprit et que les terribles souvenirs s'engouffrent alors dans cette brèche et en profitent pour ressurgir. **_

**Jorlin_ : et que faites vous dans ces cas-là ? _**

**Vala_ : oh…eh bien soit je dévore une boite entière de chocolats (mais après il faut que j'aille m'entrainer avec Monsieur Muscles pour perdre les kilos en trop)…soit je file embêter Daniel…_**

**Jorlin sourit_ ; je vous envie votre joyeux caractère et votre capacité à remonter le moral à tous. (_Pause_). Mais mon rêve n'a rien avoir avec Baa'l en réalité._**

**Vala_ : alors, il dit quoi ce rêve ?_**

**Jorlin_ : je me vois en train de fabriquer une sorte de boîtier métallique noir. Cela semble assez complexe mais à chaque fois que je rêve, je reprends le travail où je l'avais laissé la dernière fois._**

**Vala (perplexe)_ : vous êtes en train de me dire que vous passez votre nuit à rêver d'une boite ? _**

**Jorlin_ : c'est ça...mais je ne sais ni ce que c'est, ni à quoi cela sert. _**

**Vala_ : et la nuit dernière, l'avez-vous fini de construire ?_**

**Jorlin_ : il semblerait que ce soit presque la fin. _**

**Vala_ : eh bien peut-être une fois que votre précieux objet sera terminé, vous découvrirez à quoi il sert. _**

**Jorlin_ : Espérons-le… au fait, je constate que vous préparez vos affaires ? _**

**Vala_ : oh je fais juste un peu de rangement avant de…_**

**Jorlin_ : de repartir sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**Un silence pesant s'installa dans la tente.**

**Jorlin_ : Je savais que vous ne resteriez pas indéfiniment ici…vous avez déjà passé beaucoup de temps loin de chez vous pour m'aider à réapprendre à vivre. Cela est étonnant que vous ayez fait cela après tout ce que Ba'al vous a fait subir._**

**Vala_ : Vous venez de le dire, il s'agissait de Ba'al et non de vous…j'aurais aimé qu'on m'aide après que j'ai été délivrée de Quetesch mais tous m'ont tourné le dos. Alors je me suis adonnée au vol, au traffic, au mensonge…rien de bien réjouissant…jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont aidé et fait confiance. _**

**Jorlin_ : SG-1._**

**Vala_ : oui...dieu sait que ce ne fut pas tous les jours facile au début...surtout avec Daniel. Il a un si mauvais caractère…_**

**Jorlin_ : Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que Ba'al avait été sincèrement épris de Quetesch et que sa trahison avait fini de le rendre cruel et tyrannique. On ne peut pas ne pas vous aimer._**

**Jorlin s'était approché de Vala et la regardait intensément. Vala éprouva alors le besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses.**

**Vala_ : écoutez Jorlin, j'ai pu me rendre compte en passant ces semaines avec vous que vous étiez quelqu'un d'admirable et que je vous aimais beaucoup aussi…mais… je ne suis pas…_**

**Jorlin_ : amoureuse de moi._**

**Vala_ : Voilà._**

**Jorlin_ : Je sais que pour l'instant mon visage vous rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela changera._**

**Vala_ : J'en doute. Ecoutez, vous croyez m'aimer car je suis la première femme que vous voyez de vos propres yeux d'homme de nouveau libre. Mais ce n'est qu'une fausse impression, un besoin de vous sentir vivant. Un jour vous réapprendrez à aimer véritablement…comme moi j'ai pu le réapprendre. »_**

**Jorlin acquiesça tristement d'un signe de tête, prit la main de Vala et la porta à ses lèvres. .**

**_Jorlin__ : J'espère qu'il sait la chance qu'il a._**

**Vala_ : qui donc ?_**

**Jorlin_ : celui que vous aimez. _**

**Vala (mutine_): je ne pense pas qu'il le sache, non_**

**Jorlin_ : Dans ce cas, il est fou…et il serait peut-être temps que ses yeux cessent de se pencher sur de vieux bouquins au lieu de vous admirer ! » _**

**Vala releva la tête, surprise puis offrit un beau sourire à Jorlin avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.**

_**Fin du flashback**__**. **_

« _Arrêtez ce truc, Daniel!_ »

Daniel stoppa le stimulateur de mémoire qui projetait en images holographiques les souvenirs de Vala. Il avait assisté à la scène entre Jorlin et la jeune femme comme s'il avait visionné une vidéo.

« _Est-ce que tout va bien ? _

_- Oui…c'est juste que j'ai vraiment mal à la tête maintenant._

_- On va s'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui_ » répondit Daniel qui s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui retirer le capteur.

Celle-ci fit une grimace quand elle sentit l'objet arraché de sa tempe puis retourna s'asseoir sur son lit tandis que Daniel retournait vers le stimulateur.

« _Je suis désolée_, ajouta-t-elle. _Je me suis pourtant concentrée sur l'attaque de Mista mais j'ignore pourquoi l'appareil m'a fait revivre cette scène_ _insignifiante_.

- _Il doit y avoir un élément important. Le rêve de Jorlin peut-être, ce boîtier a sans doute un lien avec notre histoire. _

_- J'ai aussi essayé de penser aux dessins qu'apparemment j'avais faits mais rien ne m'est revenu à ce sujet. _

_- ça ne fait rien, tout ne va pas réapparaitre du premier coup,_ la rassura-t-il. .

- _Je sens pourtant que quelque chose d'important m'échappe de peu. Jorlin joue un rôle dans cette histoire_.

- _Allez, ça suffit pour l'instant. On retentera un peu plus tard_. _Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger. _

- _Des gaufres au sirop d'érable, c'est possible? »_ demanda Vala avec des yeux gourmands.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit derrière lui :

« _Je suis désolée…je vous assure que je fais ce que je peux._

_- Je le sais_ » répondit-il sérieusement.

Puis de sa main gauche, adressant en même temps un regard désolé à sa partenaire, il réactiva le champ électrique de la cage, destiné à contenir la captive. Enfin le jeune homme sortit. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'adossa à cette dernière, se laissant aller à un profond alanguissement. Daniel repensa alors aux dernières paroles que Jorlin avait adressées à Vala, au sujet de cet homme que la belle pirate prétendait aimer sincèrement: « _il serait peut-être temps que ses yeux cessent de se pencher sur de vieux bouquins au lieu de vous admirer »._

Daniel ne savait que trop bien de qui l'ancien hôte de Ba'al parlait. Le cœur tiraillé par diverses émotions plus contradictoires les une que les autres, Daniel se résolut enfin à rejoindre ses autres équipiers.

Une fois la pièce vide, Vala ferma de nouveau les yeux après avoir longuement fixé le siège sur lequel Daniel se trouvait assis quelques instants auparavant. Sans crier gare, lui revint alors en mémoire un étrange souvenir,

_**Flashback**__** : lors de la cérémonie des officiers trois mois auparavant. **_

**Vala était partie se chercher un rafraichissement. Elle ne savait pas trop que penser. Elle s'efforçait d'être la plus irréprochable possible et pourtant, rien ne semblait émouvoir son cavalier. Daniel restait souvent avec les officiers responsables du SGC pour parler des terribles conséquences de la bataille contre les Ori. Elle avait envie d'oublier tout cela pour un soir. Elle aperçut Sam et Jack en grande conversation. Oh, il ne devait pas s'agir d'un sujet grandement romantique mais elle put constater que Sam rayonnait auprès de « son » Général et Vala fut contente pour son amie_. _**

**_Cam__ : Vala, me feriez-vous l'honneur de la prochaine danse ? _**

**Vala sursauta quelque peu car elle n'avait pas entendu Mitchell arriver.**

**_Vala__ : Pourquoi me demander cela sur un ton si solennel ?_**

**Cam, souriant_ ; c'est une sorte de formule toute faite un peu ronflante mais sensée être amusante._**

**Cam lui tendit son bras qu'elle avait saisi en souriant. Elle n'aperçut pas la mine un peu renfrognée d'un certain jeune homme à lunette qui les observait discrètement d'un peu plus loin.**

**_Cam__ : alors, vous vous êtes surpassée ce soir ?_**

**_Vala__ : vous parlez de ma tenue ? Oh c'est Sam qui…_**

**_Cam__ : non. Quoique vous soyez absolument splendide…je parlais plutôt de votre comportement._**

**Vala baissa les yeux_ : Ah ! J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux._**

**_Cam__ : Oh mais je ne suis pas en train de vous faire un reproche. Bien au contraire, je suis impressionné par les efforts que vous avez faits pour contenir votre...impétueux caractère. Douceur, tact, esprit…tout y était ce soir !_**

**Elle ne put retenir un discret éclat de rire**

**_Vala__ : arrêtez de vous moquer. C'est déjà assez dur comme cela de rester si « parfaite »._**

**_Cam__ : je dois avouer que je vous préfère presque au naturel. Là, vous deviendriez vite ennuyante. Déjà que ces cérémonies officielles sont rasoir. _**

**_Vala__ : ah non, moi j'aime beaucoup : champagne à volonté, petits fours exquis, musique raffinée, de beaux mâles en uniforme…enfin, je ne parlais pas de vous bien sûr !_**

**_Cam__ : ah, je constate que la vraie Vala n'est pas partie trop loin…tant mieux, cela me rassure !_**

**_Vala__ : tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, _laissa-t-elle échapper.**

**_Cam__ : vous parlez de Jackson ?_**

**Vala ne répondit pas et fit mine d'être absorbée par le décor.**

**_Cameron__ : Ecoutez, j'ai horreur de jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux mais je peux vous dire que vous comptez beaucoup pour Daniel. _**

**_Vala__ : Cam, soyez gentil…laissez tomber. Le rôle de marieur ne vous va pas du tout. _**

**_Cam__ : Vous savez bien que, malgré son cerveau à la Franck Einstein, notre rat de bibliothèque est un peu lent à la détente. _**

**_Vala__ : ça, c'est certain. _**

**Elle détourna de nouveau la tête mais Cameron lui saisit alors le menton et la força à le regarder_._**

**_Cam__ : Laissez juste lui le temps de se rendre compte à quel point vous comptez pour lui. D'accord ? _**

**Ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser sans s'en apercevoir. Cam lui sourit et il reprit le rythme de la musique, entrainant sa cavalière avec lui. Vala avait retrouvé le sourire, elle aimait vraiment beaucoupCameron. Malgré sa dureté et son côté autoritaire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et ce soir il s'était clairement comporté comme un grand frère prêt à la protéger. Elle put alors savourer la fin de cette danse, songeant à son archéologue préféré sans se douter qu'un peu plus loin, ce même archéologue observait deux de ses amis d'un air renfrogné et blessé à la fois.**

_**Fin du flashback**__. _

Enfermée dans sa cellule, Vala ne se sentit pas partir dans le sommeil. Une fois endormie, elle ne put voir une forme sortir de son corps et prendre la propre apparence de la jeune pirate. Le RépliVala observait d'un regard glacial et déterminé, son « hôte », endormie.

_« Il ne faut pas que ce stimulateur de mémoire soit réutilisé avant que je n'ai fini ma mission. Sinon les souvenirs de cette idiote vont ressurgir et mettre à mal tout mon plan. »_

Le Réplivala se retourna vers Vala, toujours endormie, et dit :

_« Il est évident que le lien qui nous unit à ce charmant archéologue est très fort… tellement fort ma chère hôte que tu lui ouvres entièrement ton esprit sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Sans compter que cet activateur de mémoire brouille mes fréquences et je ne peux pas intervenir pour fausser tes souvenirs. Tant pis pour toi. Je dois activer la bombe le plus vite possible maintenant… » _

Sans plus attendre, le RépliVala se téléporta alors d'un coup, laissant la vraie Vala inconsciente et à mille lieux du danger que la planète courait. Néanmoins cette dernière se retrouvait maitresse de son corps et de ses pensées...du moins pour un temps.


	16. Chapter 15

_allez, comme c'est dimanche, je vous en poste un deuxième...riche en émotions! C'est le début de la panique au SGC, Anderson revient avec les pleins pouvoirs...ce qui ne plait pas bcp à nos amis!!!_

_Nous retrouvons aussi un vieil ami, qui fait une brève apparition. Ainsi que Larkesch (vous savez, le "méchant" Tokr'a qui accuse notre Vala de toutes ces horreurs!!)...Mais il revient dans des circonstances qui le feront peut-être réviser son jugement!_

_Un beau moment où Landry fait figure de chef sur lequel on peut compter!_

** Chapitre 15 : Invasion de toute part.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 09h47, infirmerie.

« _La maman et le futur bébé vont très bien tous les deux, ne vous faites aucun souci Teal'c_, dit Carolyn Lam qui venait de terminer l'auscultation d'Ishta.

Le puissant Jaffa s'inclina devant la doctoresse pour la remercier de son attention et Carolyn sortit.

« _Teal'c, les Amazones mettent des enfants au monde depuis la nuit des temps...comme la plupart des femmes d'ailleurs_, dit Ishta d'un ton qui était sans appel. _Si tu continues à me couver de la sorte, je te jure de te défier en duel à mort. _

_- Tu aurais beaucoup de mal à relever ce défi, dans ton état » _répondit laconiquement Teal'c_, _les mains dans le dos ».

Cette remarque eut pour effet de rendre Ishta encore plus en colère. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente à quelques semaines de l'accouchement.

« _Bon, tu m'expliques maintenant ? Qui sont ces Réplicateurs ? Tu ne m'en as que très brièvement parlé. _

_Ce sont des grosses bébêtes collantes qui adorent cannibaliser les vaisseaux et toutes formes de technologie. Leur passe temps favori est de tout détruire sur leur passage_, répondit Cameron qui venait de surgir dans l'infirmerie. _Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais nous avons besoin de notre jaffa préféré. Nous souhaiterions rentrer en contact audiovisuel avec Chulac pour voir s'ils ont des nouvelles de nos salles bestioles mais il serait préférable que ce soit vous qui leur parliez. Dernièrement, la Tau'ri n'est plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté avec certains jaffas._

_- En effet, _approuva son ami.

_- C'est ça, occupez-le, cela lui évitera de me couver comme une nourrice » _grogna l'Amazone.

Néanmoins elle serra fort la main de son époux avant que celui-ci ne s'apprête à sortir. Une fois les deux hommes partis, Ishta se mit à songer à la façon singulière avec laquelle elle s'était profondément attaché à Teal'c. Une Amazone d'ordinaire ne se liait pas à un homme, si ce n'est pour procréer. Mais la force tranquille du jaffa et sa manière de respecter chaque être humain avaient eu raison du cœur de la femme sauvage qu'elle était. Quand elle avait appris que son époux partait sur la Tau'ri pour aider ses amis, elle l'avait obligé à l'accepter avec lui. Elles avaient failli se battre pour le convaincre de la laisser traverser le Shapaï. Mais le Jaffa savait que la nature de sa tumultueuse épouse était de lutter pour ceux qu'elle aimait, et cela même à trois semaines du terme de la grossesse.

Le dimanche 30 mars, 09h50, salle de contrôle.

« _Chevron sept, enclenché_ » dit Walter. Les Généraux Landry et O'neill se tenaient à ses côtés et purent alors deviner l'ouverture du vortex derrière l'iris fermé. C'est à cet instant qu'arrivèrent Cameron et Teal'c.

« _Allez y, Walter, ouvrez un canal avec Dakara, _dit Landry.

_- Il m'est impossible de capter une image Monsieur. En revanche je perçois un signal audio._ »

Après quelques manipulations de Walter, celui-ci fit signe au Général qu'il pouvait parler. Landry laissa sa place à Teal'c.

« _Jaffa, ici maître Teal'c en provenance de la Tau'ri. Me recevez-vous ? _

_- Teal'c, ici Bratac__**. **__N'ouvrez l'iris sous aucun prétexte. Nous évacuons Dakara._

_- Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?_

_- L'ennemi que tu nommes « Réplicateur » est en train d'envahir notre monde_, s'écria Bratac sur un ton un peu affolé. _Nous évacuons le plus de monde possible. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre eux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, il semble que ce soit notre porte qui les intéresse. Vous devez à tout prix les empêcher de traverser votre Shapaï_.

_- Oh mais on ne demande pas mieux_, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Jack.

_- Mais où vous rendez-vous mon ami_ ? demanda Teal'c à son mentor

_- Sur notre planète annexe. Par sécurité je ne dirai pas son nom ici de peur que l'ennemi ne les intercepte. Mais toi tu sais de quoi je parle. Là-bas, nous nous préparerons à la bataille. _

_- Dois-je vous rejoindre ?_

_- Non,_ répondit catégoriquement Bratac. _Tu dois lutter aux côtés des Tau'ri. Ce sont eux la cible de ces monstres et nous leur devons bien cela. Bonne chance à vous._

_- Prends garde à toi mon frère._

_- Toi aussi mon garçon._

_- Monsieur, la connexion a été interrompue par Maître Bratac_ », ajouta Walter

Ainsi donc les Réplicateurs avaient continué leur invasion et cette fois ils avaient un but bien précis : détruire la Tau'ri en priorité.

**« **_Et bien maintenant, les intentions des Réplicateurs sont claires_**, **affirma Landry. _Ils veulent notre peau_.

-_On ben ça, ce n'est pas nouveau_, _mon Général_, ajouta non sans ironie Mitchell.

- _En effet Colonel Mitchell,_ répondit Teal'c_, mais maintenant on sait avec précision qu'ils vont venir ici très vite. _

_- Super. On a peut-être un réplicateur humanoïde dans nos rangs, une menace imminente d'invasion et aucun moyen de lutter efficacement,_ se plaignit Mitchell en levant les bras au ciel. _Que demander de plus ? _

- _Allons Mitchell, ça pourrait être pire,_ poursuivit Jack. _On pourrait avoir encore Anderson et ses gorilles de la CIS dans nos pattes. _

- _Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Général O'Neill_ » répliqua une voix que malheureusement tous reconnurent.

Anderson se tenait juste derrière eux, arborant un sourire triomphant et tenant bien en vue un papier qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« _Voici_ _un ordre officiel établit par le secrétaire d'Etat qui établit mon assignation au SGC en tant que directeur de crise pour une durée indéterminée. A partir de maintenant, je suis le seul maître à bord_.

_- Je retire ce que j'ai dit_, ajouta Jack. _On ne peut pas connaitre pire_. »

Landry avait arraché le mandat officiel des mains d'Anderson et fut forcé de constater la véracité de ses dires.

« _Et maintenant, je veux savoir où vous cacher Vala Maldoran_, ordonna Anderson.

_- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus urgent. Nous sommes dans l'attente d'une invasion d'une minute à l'autre. _

_- Ah ! Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer, en détails et sans rien omettre bien sûr, cette situation soi-disant catastrophique_ ? fanfaronna Anderson qui ne croyait pas un mot de Landry.

_- Nous allons bientôt nous faire attaquer par des crabes métalliques puissants et très nombreux et nous ne disposons d'aucun moyen de défense efficace. C'est clair comme ça_ ?

_- Oh bien sûr Colonel Mitchell_. _Et vous voulez me faire croire que toutes ces années à traverser la porte et à découvrir des technologies plus avancées les unes que les autres n'ont pas servi à nous munir d'armes suffisamment efficaces pour vaincre ces…crabes ? Pourtant si j'en crois les rapports, vous avez déjà vaincu cet ennemi, non ?_

_- Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi,_ s'énerva Jack. _On vous dit qu'on ne sait pas comment nous défaire de ces saletés. Elles viennent de détruire toute une planète et s'apprête à faire la même chose sur Chulac. Après c'est notre tour. Capito ? »_

La dispute qui commençait fut interrompue par le bruit sourd de la porte.

_« Activation non programmée de la porte, Monsieur » _dit Walter.

Sam, qui avait entendu l'alerte, arriva en courant et fut très surprise de trouver Anderson. Tous attendirent quelques instants puis ils reçurent le signal de la Tok'ra, accompagné d'un SOS.

_« Ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide. Le délai donné par la Tok'ra pour enquêter n'est pas révolu_, dit Mitchell.

« _Que fait-on monsieur ?_ demanda Walter à Landry.

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les Tok'ra sont encore nos alliés_ » répondit le Général.

Derrière lui, Jack approuva de la tête mais son air resta tout de même un peu sceptique.

_« On ne fait rien. On garde l'iris fermé_, s'insurgea Anderson. _C'est un ordre_.

_- Ouvrez l'iris_ » décida le Général.

Alors qu'Anderson s'apprêtait à bondir sur Landry, Teal'c et Mitchell le maintinrent fermement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de soldats Tok'ra, pour la plupart blessés, atterrirent violemment sur le ponton métallique. Larkesch fut le dernier à arriver lui aussi en trombe, faisant signe de la main de fermer rapidement l'iris. Ce que fit Walter.

« _Vous êtes fous, vous auriez pu avoir ouvert à l'ennemi »_, s'écria Anderson toujours fermement tenu par Teal'c.

Pour le coup Anderson n'avait pas tort : tous dans la salle savaient que Landry avait peut-être été un peu imprudent sur ce coup mais personne n'aurait jamais contredit sa décision devant Anderson.

_« Contrairement à vous, je reste loyal à nos alliés »_ ponctua Landry qui après avoir demandé

d'appeler l'équipe médicale, descendit dans la salle d'embarquement pour aller aux nouvelles.

A l'étage inférieur, les soldats américains conservaient leurs armes pointées sur les Tok'ra et ne consentirent à les abaisser que lorsque Landry entra dans la salle d'embarquement, suivi de ses hommes. Sam se précipita vers Larkesh pour l'aider mais l'homme semblait très mal en point. Il put néanmoins dire :

« _Les Réplicateurs nous ont attaqué. Nous ne les avons pas vus venir. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils reviendraient sur Mista alors que tout avait déjà été détruit_.

_- Donc les Réplicateurs sont sur Mista et sur Chulac également_, dit Sam. _C'est insensé, on dirait qu'ils attaquent plusieurs planètes en même temps. _

_- Je ne suis pas fort en théorie des nombres_, ajouta Mitchell, _mais cela doit vouloir dire qu'ils sont très très très très nombreux ! »_

Larkesch sembla puiser le peu de forces qui lui restait pour tendre à Sam une sorte de petit carré métallique de deux centimètres environ.

« _J'ai trouvé ceci caché dans l'un des ordinateurs endommagés sur Mista_, prononça péniblement Larkesch. _On n'a pas identifié à quoi cela servait mais on sait par nos systèmes de reconnaissance métrique qu'il a été déposé récemment dans nos serveurs. _

_- On dirait une sorte de puce magnétique_, dit Sam

_- -Oui_, corrobora le Tok'ra. _Cela donne accès à des sortes de diagrammes incompréhensibles mais…Arhh !! » _

Larkesch s'était mis à hurler quand un infirmier avait voulu examiner une blessure à sa jambe

« _Nous devons le conduire très vite à l'infirmerie, Colonel Carter_ » ajouta rapidement l'infirmier.

Sam acquiesça de la tête et laissa faire les médecins.

Tandis que les blessés étaient évacués, Sam s'approcha de ses deux généraux et dit :

« _Avec votre permission Monsieur, je file au laboratoire voir ce que contient cette puce. Il pourrait s'agir d'un élément capital pour nous._

_- Allez-y Colonel, _acquiesça Landry. _._

_- Non, Colonel Carter, vous restez ici tant que je ne vous ai pas donné l'ordre de partir_ » s'écria Anderson.

Sam, qui n'avait pas assisté à l'annonce de l'affectation d'Anderson comme chef provisoire du SGC, ouvrit les yeux de surprise et ne sut que répondre. Mais Landry s'avança et prit la parole.

« _Ecoutez_, dit-il posément. _Vous venez de constater par vous-même que la situation est très grave. Alors soit vous laissez vos rancunes personnelles de côtés pour collaborer avec nous et sauver notre planète. _

_- Soit ?_ demanda Anderson, sur la défensive.

_ - Soit en tant que chef du SGC, vous risquez, si vous ne prenez pas les bonnes décisions, d'être le responsable d'une invasion alien qui pourrait détruire la Terre._

_- Chef « provisoire » du SGC, Hank_, ajouta Jack mais il reçut un regard noir de Landry qui reprit la parole.

_- Si nous avons une toute petite chance de vaincre, elle réside dans la collaboration et l'union entre nous.»_

Anderson eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants tout en fixant durement Landry qui, lui, restait parfaitement calme.

« _Entendu_, finit par lâcher Anderson, non sans difficulté. _Colonel Carter, allez étudier cette puce. Quant à nous, préparons nous à défendre la base._

_- Sage décision_ » ponctua Landry.


	17. Chapter 16

Maywen, tu connais le diction "jamais deux sans trois!!"?...alors pour t'aider à tenir toute la semaine, je te poste un 3ème chapitre! Il serait complètement stupide de faire patienter mes lectrices alors que l'histoire est finie et écrite...CADEAU!

dans ce chapitre, il s'agit essentiellement d'un flashback très important..;(le fin mot du plan de l'ennemi sera exposé au chapitre suivant..restera alors à voir comment nos amis vont se débrouiller avec!)

Si tu es encore connectée ce soir et que tu veux le chapitre suivant, dis-le moi, je le posterai...biz à vous deux, chères lectrices.

**Chapitre 16 : Remplir sa mission.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 10h12, zone 51 bis.

Daniel s'était assoupi sur son fauteuil à côté de la cellule: quand il était revenu avec un semblant de repas à donner à Vala, il avait trouvé cette dernière profondément endormie sur son lit. Même s'il savait que le temps jouait en leur défaveur, il avait néanmoins décidé de la laisser dormir un peu, et de s'accorder à lui aussi quelques instants de repos. Cela faisait plus de soixante-douze heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Aussi s'était-il à son tour laissé aller à un peu de sommeil, le temps que la jeune femme reprenait des forces.

A quelques mètres de là, la vraie Vala, alors libérée provisoirement du Réplicateur qui l'habitait, avait pu retrouver sa propre conscience. Ce fut donc dans ses rêves que certains souvenirs, dépourvus des entraves que le Réplicateur imposait à la mémoire de la jeune femme, revinrent peu à peu.

**Flashback**, **trois** **jours plus tôt, sur Mista, dans la tente de Vala.**

**Vala, asssise en face de Jorlin, tenait un boîtier noir dans ses mains et l'examinait avec curiosité.**

**Vala_ : Et tu dis que tu as fait ça tout seul, pendant ton sommeil et sans raison ?_**

**Jorlin_ : Comme si j'avais toujours su que je devais faire cela. _**

**La moue dubitative que lui lançait alors la jeune femme plongea Jorlin dans la confusion.**

**Jorlin_ : Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni comment je l'ai fait ni pourquoi. Je sais que cette nuit je rêvais que je terminais ce boitier et que ce matin en me réveillant il était posé à côté de moi._**

**Vala_ : Assez singulier, en effet._**

**Jorlin_ : tu crois que c'est quelque chose de dangereux ?_**

**Vala_ : Comment veux-tu que je le sache. Ce n'est pas moi la brillante scientifique qui résout tous les problèmes et fais exploser des soleils..._**

**Jorlin_ : pardon ?_**

**_Vala__ : heu...non, laisse tomber. Bon, Jorlin…fais un effort …de quoi te rappelles-tu encore ?_**

**_Jorlin__ : Tout est si confus._**

**Jorlin se prit la tête entre les mains, un peu désemparé. Bien décidé à aider son ami, Vala lui serra une main et l'invita, comme le disaient les humains, à « se creuser les manèges ». (Elle ne savait plus l'expression exacte).**

**_Jorlin__ : eh bien...je vois…je vois des triangles, des sortes de pierres transparentes, assez grosses._**

**_Vala__ : des pierres triangulaires, comme cela ? _**

**Vala s'empara alors d'un bout de papier qui trainait et y dessina des formes sensées rappeler ce que Jorlin lui décrivait.**

**_Jorlin__ : Oui, mais ceux que je vois, sont plus beaux et…en plus ils brillent._**

**_Vala__ : Des pierres transparentes triangulaires qui brillent ? __Ç__a pourrait êtres des diamants. Chouette ! J'adore les diamants. Mais…quel rapport avec ce boitier noir que tu as fabriqué ?_**

**_Jorlin__ : Je l'ignore. Une phrase revient sans cesse dans mon esprit aussi... « Alter...ego », oui, « alter ego » c'est ça ? _**

**Vala griffonna « alter ego » sur son papier, en dessous des figures triangulaires_._**

**_Jorlin__ : tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_**

**_Vala__ : Non ! Je ne suis pas non plus une archéologue qui parle plusieurs langues et qui traduit en instantané tout dialecte ancien._**

**Vala releva néanmoins la tête avec un grand sourire et dit :**

**_Vala__ : Par contre je suis une fille futée qui sait où chercher ce genre d'information. _**

**_Jorlin__ : Où ?_**

**_Vala__ : Les Tok'ra doivent bien avoir une sorte de bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Et pour avoir passé d'innombrables heures avec Daniel dans ce genre de temple du savoir, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller dans les recherches. Viens avec moi. _**

_**(…)**_

**_Plus__tard__._**

**Jorlin et Vala revenaient dans la tente de la jeune femme.**

**_Jorlin__ : je ne suis pas certain qu'on ait bien fait de rentrer en fraude dans cette salle d'archive._**

**_Vala__ : Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils n'en sauront rien, je suis bien trop maligne pour avoir laissé une quelconque trace. _**

**_Jorlin__ : tout de même, entrer dans les bases de données Tok'ra est formellement interdit. On risque gros._**

**_Vala__ : tu sais, il n'aurait peut-être pas été mal que tu conserves un peu de la témérité de Ba'al car te voir aussi candide est assez troublant._**

**Jorlin (un peu sèchement)_ : j'espère ne plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec ce serpent ! _**

**_Vala__ : désolée, c'était juste une plaisanterie pour te détendre. Bon, reprenons. Si l'on en croit les informations qu'on a subtilement…_**

**_Jorlin__ :… dérobées ?_**

**_Vala__ : empruntées…, « Alter Ego » est une locution latine qui signifie « l'autre moi ». Mais il s'agit aussi du nom de code d'un vieux projet Tok'ra. _**

**_Jorlin__ : oui, mais je n'ai pas tout compris en quoi consistait ce programme, qui apparemment a été abandonné._**

**_Vala__ : eh bien, il s'agissait de concevoir sous forme de puce magnétique un programme de suggestion. _**

**_Jorlin__ : Quoi ?_**

**_Vala__ : D'après ce que j'ai compris et pour faire simple, les Tok'ra voulaient injecter cette puce à leur ennemi pour conditionner les larves des Goa'uld et les obliger à accomplir le bien au lieu du mal. _**

**Jorlin_ : c'était plutôt une bonne idée._**

**Vala_ : oui mais ce projet est tombé à l'eau. On ignore pourquoi. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est que tu aies en toi le souvenir du nom de ce projet._**

**_Jorlin__ : en quoi est-ce inquiétant ?_**

**_Vala__ : il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'une réminiscence de la conscience de Ba'al. En gros Ba'al aurait été au courant de ce projet et tu en aurais gardé un infime souvenir...comme moi je conserve au fond de mon esprit quelques bribes de la conscience de Quetesch. _**

**_Jorlin__ : Tu penses que Ba'al aurait pu avoir vent de ce programme et aurait pu le perfectionner ? _**

**_Vala__ : Va savoir. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, si Ba'al voulait implanter une conscience artificielle dans quelqu'un, ce n'est sûrement pas pour faire le bien. _**

**_Jorlin__ : mais à qui aurait-il voulu implanter cela ?_**

**_Vala__ : ça je n'en sais rien Mais je sais que la Tau'ri était son plus grand ennemi. Donc…mais oui ! Je suis sûre que c'est cela. _**

**_Jorlin__ : Quoi ?_**

**_Vala__ : Avant d'être arrêté par la Tok'ra, Ba'al voulait mettre au point une arme destinée à anéantir la Terre et.._.**

**Mais les paroles de Vala furent couvertes par des cris qui retentirent à l'extérieur de la tente. Vala se précipita dehors et eut une vision d'horreur : les habitants partaient vers la cité principale alors que les soldats Tok'ra couraient tous en direction de la vallée, vers quelque chose que ne pouvait pas voir Vala.**

**Vala_ : Où vont-ils ceux là ?_**

**Son instinct ne lui prédisait en tout cas rien de bon. Elle se rua à l'intérieur de la tente.**

**_Vala__ : Vite Jorlin, prends ton super boitier et allons voir ce…Jorlin ?_**

**Les mots de Vala moururent dans sa bouche quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait devant elle.**

_**(Fin du flashback**__.) _

« _NOONNNN !!!!!!!!_»

Le hurlement que venait de pousser Vala dans sa cellule tira bien évidemment Daniel de son sommeil léger. Il vit alors la jeune femme, assise sur son lit, essoufflée et apeurée. Il s'avança vers la cage et dit, très inquiet :

« _Quoi ? Vala, qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je...me souviens... Daniel...enfin presque_, bégaya-t-elle en conservant ses yeux dans le vague. _Les Réplicateurs…_

_- Eh bien quoi les Réplicateurs ? Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?_

_- Le premier…il était programmé dans Jorlin…il…_

_- Calmez-vous Vala ! Je ne comprends rien. Que me racontez-vous ?_

_- Sa mission …sa mission, c'était de conduire les Réplicateurs jusqu'à nous…et c'est ce que j'ai fait en revenant sur Terre. _


	18. Chapter 17

_Une petite suite, ça vous dit??? _

_Nous entrons dans la phase d'action de la fic..le SGC va en voir de toutes les couleurs! Vous allez voir que les chapitres relatent des faits qui se déroulent parfois au même moment mais nous devons suivre tous les personnages qui sont éparpillés dans toute la base! _** Bonne lecture! **

** Chapitre 17 : Prise de conscience.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 10h22, zone 51 bis.

Vala venait de raconter en détail à Daniel ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve et il ne savait pas trop qu'en penser.

« _Vous êtes en train de me dire que, prévoyant sa défaite prochaine, Ba'al avait incorporé une sorte d'intelligence artificielle en veille dans l'esprit de Jorlin ?_ demanda Daniel un peu perplexe après le récit de la « captive ».

_- Oui, c'est évident, Ba'al a fait de lui-même le cobaye du projet « Alter ego »,_ s'écria Vala qui tournait maintenant en rond dans sa cage. _Une fois redevenu simple humain, Jorlin dans ses rêves activait inconsciemment la puce qui indiquait alors comment confectionner le boitier noir_.

_- Mais ce boitier, c'est celui que vous avez ramené de Mista, non ? Vous savez le faire marcher ? _»

Daniel commençait à entrevoir un petit espoir de solution dans les propos tenus par Vala : si cette dernière se souvenait comment utiliser ce boitier que même Sam n'avait pas su comprendre, tout serait plus facile.

« _Malheureusement non, je ne sais pas à quoi il sert._

_- Mais comment les Réplicateurs ont-t-ils pu se multiplier ? Il faut bien un élément souche de base _! demanda Daniel

- _C'est_ _dans mon rêve que tout est devenu clair_. » ponctua la jeune femme qui expliqua alors à Daniel tout ce dont elle se souvenait à présent.

_**Flashback**__** : sur Mista, trois jours plus tôt.**_

**Vala_ : Jorlin ? Qu'as-tu ? Réponds-moi ! _**

**Elle vit alors Jorlin se tordre de douleur puis, sans que la jeune femme ne comprenne comment cela était possible, le corps de son ami se dédoubla : le Jorlin « original » tomba à terre, affaibli. Le second corps, clone au regard méprisant, resta debout à toiser Vala.**

**Jorlin2_ : Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, chère Quetesch. Vous êtes aussi belle que dans le souvenir de mon Maître. _**

**Vala_ : Qui êtes-vous ? _**

**Jorlin2_ : Je suis le fruit de la technologie de mon maître Ba'al._**

**Vala_ : Hoho ! __Ç__a ne me dit rien de bon tout ça !_**

**Jorlin2_ : Mon maître a conçu un programme d'activation moléculaire accélérée. Ce dernier m'a programmé dans l'esprit de ce primitif humain qui lui servait d'hôte pour pouvoir prendre forme humaine et mener à terme la mission de mon maître. _**

**Vala (peu rassurée_) : mission qui consiste en… ?_**

**Jorlin2_ : Eradiquer toute forme de vie de cette galaxie, à commencer par la Tau'ri. . Grâce entre autre à ce petit appareil que Jorlin a inconsciemment construit._**

**Vala vit alors le second Jorlin s'emparer du boitier noir que son ami avait fabriqué sans le savoir. Elle n'était certainement pas du genre à céder à la panique même si la situation semblait assez désespérée. Vala tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus, le temps de mettre au point une stratégie d'évasion.**

**Vala_ : De toute évidence, votre bidule ne marche pas. Il faut lui changer les piles_**

**Jorlin2_ : En effet, cet appareil a besoin d'énergie que seul l'éclat de vrais diamants peut procurer. _**

**Vala :(en murmurant_) : les diamants…source d'énergie pour activer cet engin…_**

**Jorlin2_ : Une fois l'appareil activé, il dégagera des ondes magnétiques très puissantes dont la fréquence ne peut être endurée par les cerveaux humains. Je n'aurai plus alors qu'à détruire votre chère Tau'ri, l'ennemi suprême de mon maître ! Les humains mourront tous sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive ! _**

**Vala (effrontée_) : Brillant ! Je décèle un tout petit problème néanmoins : vous comptez faire comment tout seul pour vous rendre sur Terre avec votre télécommande à ultrasons ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous téléporter aussi loin je présume, et vous ne pourrez vous rendre sur Terre par la porte des étoiles sans le signal de reconnaissance. Il ne vous reste donc que les vaisseaux. Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez vous en sortir quand les Tau'ri verront votre minuscule appareil dans leur atmosphère? _**

**Jorlin2 (avec un rire démoniaque_) : oh, je ne serai pas seul et je ne compte pas m'y rendre en vaisseau._**

**Cette fois Vala ne comprenait plus vraiment. En revanche, tout en faisant mine de converser avec son interlocuteur, elle venait de se rapprocher discrètement de l'endroit où elle dissimulait son zat. Elle continuait à faire parler le clone de Jorlin_. _**

**Vala_ : Vous n'êtes pas le seul dingue alors ? Où sont donc vos petits camarades de jeu ?_**

**Jorlin2_ : Vous n'entendez pas ? Mes frères ont déjà commencé le travail._**

**Vala, un peu déroutée, regarda à l'extérieur de la tente et découvrit enfin les ennemis que les Tok'ra étaient en train de combattre. Là, elle eut vraiment froid dans le dos en découvrant des centaines de Réplicateurs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage.**

**Vala_ : Vos frères ? Vous êtes donc une de ces sales bestioles ?_**

**Jorlin2 n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le terme, aussi frappa t-il Vala avec une sorte de puissante décharge électrique qui propulsa la jeune femme à terre. Elle tomba tout près du corps du véritable Jorlin qui commençait à reprendre conscience.**

**Vala (blessée_) : Vous êtes …le Réplicateur souche, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un Réplicateur humanoïde,_**

**Jorlin2 (toujours aussi ravi de lire la souffrance dans les yeux de son ennemie_): A dire vrai j'ai toute les fonctions d'un Réplicateur avec quelques accommodements supplémentaires. Je peux entre autre occuper un hôte et me détacher de lui en toute liberté, me téléporter quand je le souhaite et bien sûr…._**

**Sans finir sa phrase, Jorlin2 prit l'apparence physique de Vala devant la jeune femme qui n'appréciait pas du tout de voir son double démoniaque.**

**RépliVala_ : ...prendre n'importe quelle apparence !_**

**Vala_ : c'est drôle, je me trouve beaucoup moins attirante tout d'un coup…_**

**C'est alors qu'une immense explosion eut lieu tout près de la tente ébranlant ainsi tous les occupants de cette dernière. Le Réplivala fut projeté à terre à son tour, un peu sonné. Vala profita de cette diversion pour récupérer son zat ainsi que le détecteur de reconnaissance SG-1 nécessaire pour rentrer à Cheyenne Mountain. Puis elle releva Jorlin qui reprenait conscience.**

**Vala_ : Vite…_**

**Mais le Réplivala attrapa la jambe de Jorlin pour l'empêcher de fuir. Vala tira alors un coup de zat qui, à défaut de tuer le Réplicateur, lui fit néanmoins lâcher prise. Jorlin, soutenu par Vala elle aussi blessée, eut la présence d'esprit de s'emparer du boitier noir avant de fuir. Tous deux se retrouvèrent sous les feux des Tok'ra ainsi que les attaques incessantes des crabes métalliques...**

**Jorlin_ : Vala, tu dois prévenir le SGC. . _**

**Vala_ : Je sais mais ouvrir la porte des étoiles maintenant serait..._**

**Jorlin (l'interrompant_) : On n'a pas le choix. Tu dois rentrer._**

**Vala_ : si je pars, tu viens aussi d'accord. Je n'ai pas….argg ! _**

**Un coup de laser Tok'ra frappa Vala par erreur, la blessant encore davantage. Mais elle ne voulut pas renoncer. Jorlin avait raison, elle n'avait aucune chance contre cette armée de Réplicateurs : Mista semblait condamnée. Elle devait alors tout tenter pour sauver la Terre_. _**

**Vala_ : viens, nous allons tenter de rejoindre la porte des étoiles en contournant la vallée. Notre seule chance est d'arriver par le flanc nord._**

**Tous deux se mirent alors à courir.**

**Le coucher de soleil imminent teintait le ciel d'une couleur rougeâtre inquiétante. Le vent qui s'était levé soulevait le sable et rendait la course difficile. (cf. début chapitre 1). **

_**(Fin du flashback**_.)

Vala venait de terminer son récit et se retourna vers Daniel qui de l'autre côté des barreaux l'écoutait en silence.

« _Jorlin m'a demandé de le laisser là-bas et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de l'abandonner à quelques mètres à peine de la porte_, conclut Vala, très éprouvée. _Et je suis revenue ici pour vous prévenir. _»

Daniel la fixait toujours et finit par demander :

« _Pourquoi avoir ramené ce boitier si vous ne savez pas le faire marcher?_

- _A défaut de pouvoir le détruire, nous avions pensé avec Jorlin que si l'un de nous parvenait à le ramener sur Terre, les Réplicateurs seraient contraints d'en fabriquer un autre. Qu'ainsi nous gagnerions du temps et découvririons comment le retourner contre l'ennemi…._

_- Comment cela ? _

_- Cet appareil sert à produire des ondes électromagnétiques. Si nous pouvions en changer la fréquence, nous trouverions peut-être le moyen de les rendre néfastes aux technologies réplicatrices. Mais pour cela il nous faut…_

_- Des diamants…voilà pourquoi vous avez braqué des centaines de bijouteries et commis ces meurtres_, compléta Daniel sans voir le va surprise qu'eut soudain Vala.

_**- J'ai quoi ?**_**??** »

Cette question attira l'attention de Daniel : ainsi elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les crimes dont elle était accusée et qu'il lui avait pourtant rapportés quelques heures plus tôt.

« _Vala, savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez dans cette cellule ?_

_- Daniel, bien sûr_ _que je le sais_, cria-t-elle_. Cette saleté de Réplicateur que j'ai ramené avec moi occupait mon esprit. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler mais à aucun moment je n'ai commis de meurtre voyons ! Le Réplicateur me laissait dans un état végétatif et prenait mon apparence. Moi je n'ai rien fait _! _CROYEZ_-_MOI_ !!!!!»

Vala semblait choquée qu'on ait pu penser cela d'elle et hurlait presque dans sa cellule. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Daniel l'observait si bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Elle s'avança tout près des barreaux sans les toucher pour autant et cria, les larmes aux yeux.

« _Daniel, c'est vraiment moi qui me tiens devant vous ! Le Réplicateur est parti il y a de cela quelques heures et m'a laissée ici_. _C'est moi l'impossible, l'horripilante, la bavarde Vala ! Je vous en prie…._

_- Et je fais comment moi pour savoir si vous êtes la vraie Vala ?_ s'écria à son tour Daniel, ne savant plus que penser.

_- Je vous ai rencontré à bord du _Prométhée_ que j'ai volé, je vous ai échappé, je suis revenue et vous ai lié à moi par un bracelet Goa'uld, je suis venue un soir dans vos quartiers et me suis glissée en cachette dans votre lit pour que nous…_

_- Vala_ ! voulut l'interrompre Daniel

_- Votre épouse Sha'ré a elle aussi été prise comme hôte, vous conservez une photo d'elle sur votre bureau, vous…._

_- Arrêtez ! Tout ceci ne prouve pas que vous soyez réellement Vala!_ hurla Daniel devant une Vala totalement désespérée dans sa cellule. _Les Réplicateurs ont accès à vos souvenirs_ _et peuvent savoir tout cela_ !»

Le ton adopté par Daniel et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas croire en elle firent taire la jeune femme. Face à elle, l'archéologue la regardait tristement et finit par dire.

_« Je suis désolé...mais je…_ »

Les paroles de Daniel furent coupées par la voix de Landry qui retentit soudain dans toute la base.

« _**Ici le Général Landry**_. _**Intrusion dans la salle d'embarquement. Nous allons êtres attaqués. Tous à vos postes de combat**_. _**Exécution**_. »

Ainsi donc, levant tous deux les yeux au plafond, Daniel et Vala comprirent que SG-1 et toute la base allaient devoir se préparer au combat qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu.


	19. Chapter 18

_Merci chère marieP-C pour ta review...donc comme tu as été très très sage, je te poste la suite! allez, les ennuis commencent au SGC! tu vas voir une petite réaction de Mitchell qui m'a bien faite rire quand je l'ai écrite!!!!! Bonne lecture!_

** Chapitre 18 : _Alea jacta est_ ! (Le sort en est jeté !)**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 10h15, couloir du SGC.

Grâce à son système de camouflage intégré, le Réplivala pouvait se déplacer dans toute la base sans attirer l'attention. Il devait absolument récupérer les diamants volés qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulés dans un conduit d'aération du SGC. Ensuite il ne lui restait plus qu'à remettre la main sur le boitier noir ramené de Mista qui servirait à activer la fréquence ultrasonique fatale à tous les habitants de cette maudite planète. Le Réplivala savait très bien qu'il n'avait été conçu que dans cet ultime but qui n'avait d'autre objectif que de venger le dernier grand Maître Goa'uld.

Alors qu'il parcourait, invisible, les couloirs du SGC, le Réplivala passa devant l'infirmerie et fut attiré par les paroles qu'il entendait. Il s'approcha et découvrit dans la pièce un assez grands nombre de blessés, des Tok'ra apparemment.

L'un d'eux, mal en point, était entouré de plusieurs individus du SGC auxquels il expliquait le déroulement d'une attaque.

« _…et sans que nous ne comprenions ce qui se passait, le Shapaï de Mista s'est activé et une horde de Réplicateurs en est sortie. La bataille a été dure car depuis la destruction de l'arme des Anciens, nous ne disposons plus d'aucun dispositif efficace, à part vos armes à feu._ »

Dans son coin, le Réplivala écoutait attentivement ceci : ainsi donc ses frères avaient eux aussi repris le flambeau de son maître et se trouvaient encore actuellement sur Mista, la planète d'où était revenue Vala. Le Réplicateur implanté dans la jeune pirate n'avait pris « vie » qu'une fois arrivé sur Terre et donc n'avait pas vécu en personne tous les évènements de Mista. Une lueur brilla alors dans les yeux du Réplivala qui venait d'avoir une terrible idée.

_« Tout serait tellement plus drôle si je donnais à mes frères l'opportunité de s'amuser un peu ici avant de détruire tous ces humains à l'aide de ma bombe ». _

Aussitôt le Réplivala se téléporta dans la salle de contrôle.

Le dimanche 30 mars, 10h20, salle de contrôle du SGC.

Walter et quelques soldats se trouvaient dans la salle de contrôle, occupés à surveiller la porte lorsque sans comprendre ce qui se passait, ils sentirent chacun leur tour une terrible décharge électrique qui les mit tous chaos. Toujours invisible, le Réplivala avait désormais le champ libre : le monstre enclencha l'activation de la porte et rentra les coordonnées de Mista sans que l'alarme d'activation, ordinairement mise en route par Walter, ne se déclenche dans toute la base. Mais le bruit et les ondes que provoquait l'allumage de la porte allaient certainement ameuter tout le monde et la salle de contrôle serait bientôt pleine de soldats qui ne verraient rien d'autre que leurs compagnons inconscients et un tableau de commande qui s'activait apparemment tout seul. A l'aide de ses capacités techniques, le Réplivala bloqua le système de contrôle de la porte pour que personne ne puisse arrêter le processus enclenché. Enfin, une fois tout programmé, il se téléporta de nouveau pour arriver dans la salle d'embarquement.

Alertés par les secousses provoquées par un enclenchement non prévu de la porte et surpris qu'aucune alarme ne se soit déclenchée, Landry quitta à toute vitesse l'infirmerie et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle, suivi de Jack, d'Anderson et de SG-1.

Quand ils arrivèrent, accompagnés de soldats armés, ils trouvèrent Walter sonné, ainsi que cinq autres militaires dans le même état.

« _Colonel Carter, qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? demanda Landry, plus qu'inquiet

_- Je n'en sais rien, Général. On dirait que quelqu'un a programmé l'ouverture de la porte et l'ordre vient de notre côté_, s'écria Sam qui, penchée sur l'ordinateur tentait de stopper le processus. _Et je ne peux pas l'arrêter, Monsieur_.

_- Vous pouvez fermer l'iris Carter_ ? demanda Mitchell qui était allé chercher des armes et les distribuait à ses coéquipiers.

_- Négatif. Tout est bloqué. Je n'ai plus aucune main mise sur le système. _

_- Quelles sont les coordonnées rentrées ?_ demanda alors Jack

_- Celles de Mista_ »

La réponse de Sam ne faisait que confirmer les craintes que tous avaient en ce moment : si le vortex s'ouvrait sur Mista et que l'iris ne pouvait être mis, leur porte s'ouvrait à leurs ennemis.

« _Super ! Nos amis les crabes vont pouvoir emprunter l'autoroute Mista-Terre sans payer le péage_ » ponctua Jack qui sanglait sa mitraillette autour de lui.

Landry fonça vers le microphone et parla à toute la base :

« _**Ici le Général Landry**_. _**Intrusion dans la salle d'embarquement. Nous allons êtres attaqués. Tous à vos postes de combat**_. _**Exécution !**_** »**

_- Mais qui a fait ça bon sang ?_s'écria Anderson qui jusqu'à présent avait été bien trop pris de court par la situation pour placer un mot.

_- Je crois que vous avez votre réponse_ » lui répondit Jack en lui désignant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement.

En effet, au même moment, une forme humaine apparut devant la porte des étoiles qui continuait de s'activer et malheureusement, tous reconnurent la longue chevelure noire que portait la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaitre.

_« Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? _s'énerva Jack

_- ça se voit_, _non _? hurla Anderson. _Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte à ses petits copains Réplicateurs pour qu'ils nous envahissent. Je vous avais pourtant prévenus que Vala Maldoran était dangereuse._

_- Ce n'est peut-être pas Vala,_ s'exclama soudain Mitchell qui sortit aussitôt un talkie-walkie de sa poche.

_- Pardon_ ? s'insurgea Anderson.

_- Jackson, c'est Mitchell, répondez_ !» dit Cameron dans le talkie sans tenir compte des propos d'Anderson.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent quand la voix de Daniel se fit enfin entendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

« _Oui_ _Mitchell, que se passe t-il ? Je viens d'entendre l'annonce du Général au haut parleur... _

_- Il se passe que nos copains les Réplicateurs vont rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre par la porte qu'est en train de leur ouvrir bien gentiment Vala, _dit Cameron.

_- C'est impossible_, répliqua aussitôt Daniel. _Vala se tient juste devant moi, toujours enfermée dans sa cellule._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais_, approuva vivement Mitchell en hochant la tête. _Vous aviez tout bon avec votre théorie du Réplicateur qui occupait l'esprit de Vala. Le monstre a pris la forme de votre petite amie et se trouve actuellement dans la salle d'embarquement. Vous, vous restez avec votre dulcinée et vous ne bougez pas. Terminé _»

Mitchell coupa avant que Daniel n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit : le jeune colonel voulait que l'archéologue reste avec la vraie Vala afin d'éviter d'abattre par erreur leur amie au lieu du Réplicateur qui avait son apparence.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient la confirmation que la jeune femme qui se tenait en bas n'était qu'un de ces monstres, ils n'allaient pas lui faire de cadeau.

C'est alors qu'Anderson revint à la charge, plus furieux que jamais :

« _Si je comprends bien, vous cachiez Vala Maldoran depuis le début alors que vous prétendiez qu'elle s'était enfuie_, hurla le représentant de la CIS à Mitchell.

_- C'est bien vous comprenez vite._

_- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Vous avez délibérément dérobé à la justice une suspecte de crimes atroces et vous allez… _»

Malheureusement Anderson ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de recevoir le poing de Mitchell en pleine figure. Le colonel excédé n'avait pu se retenir de faire taire pour de bon cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Puis il se tourna vers Landry et dit :

« _Pardon mon Général, mais ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait._

_- Mon garçon, je m'apprêtais à faire de même_, rétorqua Landry.

- _Mitchell, vous mériteriez d'être vous aussi nommé Général pour cet acte héroïque! »_ ponctua Jack qui lança au jeune colonel une charge de C4 à glisser dans la poche.

Sam, toujours occupée à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la porte et de tous les systèmes de la base, se tourna vers ses équipiers.

« _Le Réplicateur bloque tous les accès à la salle d'embarquement. On ne peut pas y entrer._ »

C'est alors que devant le vortex, qui entre temps s'était ouvert, le Réplivala se retourna vers la baie vitrée de la salle de contrôle d'où nos amis pouvaient le voir. Il arborait un sourire démoniaque et levant les bras au ciel, dit :

« _La fin de la Tau'ri est proche…mes frères que voilà vont avoir raison de ceux qui ont osé tuer mon maître Ba'al ! Hahaha_ »

Son rire cynique et victorieux s'éleva alors dans les airs.

« _J'intercepte_ _à l'écran une sorte d'onde électromagnétique qui part du Réplicateur_, s'écria Sam

_- Elle_ _appelle ces petits copains, je parie_! » s'exclama Mitchell

Et derrière le monstre humanoïde qui ressemblait tant à leur amie, les membres du SGC virent apparaitre une horde spectaculaire de crabes métalliques qui allaient bientôt se disperser dans toute la base.

_« Et à ce que je vois, plus on est de fou, plus on rit_, ajouta Jack_. Teal'c, Mitchell, vous venez avec moi, on va tenter de contenir ces sales bestioles. Carter, vous..._

_- Je sais mon Général. Je trouve un moyen de reprendre le contrôle du système._

_- Exactement,_ lui répondit Jack en lui adressant un beau sourire et en lui serrant le bras en guise d'encouragement.

_- Je file informer l'état major et le Président de la situation. Je vous rejoins au combat._ » ponctua Landry

Tous partirent affronter l'ennemi à l'exception de Sam qui continuait de pianoter sur l'ordinateur de commande pour tenter au moins de fermer l'iris.


	20. Chapter 19

_COUCOU!! Oyez, oyez braves gens..;Calypsoh vous poste son chapitre préféré;_

_En effet, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à rédiger les lignes ci-dessous et je dois avouer que plus je relis ce chapitre, plus il me plait!!!!(il est pourtant rare que je lance des fleurs, hihi!). Je ne sais pas s'il est bon, en tout cas les mots choisis retranscrivent parfaitement l'idée que j'avais de ces deux passages._

_Tout d'abord, **LE** moment que les fans du couple Daniel/ vala attendent peut-être... en même tps, pour ce couple hors du commun, il ne fallait pas une scène ordinaire!!!_

_Ensuite, le duo Jack/Cam qui me fait tjs rire..imaginez les au milieu d'un chaos total..;voilà ce que ça donne selon Calypsoh!!!_

_j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ce chapitre (mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vous en voudrai pas....enfin, pas trop, hihi!!)_

_Bonne lecture. _

_NB: il se déroule en même tps que les évènements du chapitre précédent....mais du côté de daniel/Vala. _

**Chapitre 19 : Question de survie.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 10h25, zone 51 bis.

Debout devant la cellule de Vala, Daniel tenait dans ses mains un talkie walkie et répondit à Mitchell.

_« Oui_ _Mitchell, que se passe t-il ? Je viens d'entendre l'annonce du Général au haut parleur... _

_- Il se passe que nos copains les Réplicateurs vont rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre par la porte qu'est en train de leur ouvrir bien gentiment Vala, _ironisa Mitchell à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_- C'est impossible_, répliqua aussitôt Daniel. _Vala se tient juste devant moi, toujours enfermée dans sa cellule._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais_, approuva vivement Mitchell. _Vous aviez tout bon avec votre théorie du Réplicateur qui occupait l'esprit de Vala. Le monstre a pris la forme de votre petite amie et se trouve actuellement dans la salle d'embarquement. Vous, vous restez avec votre dulcinée et vous ne bougez pas. Terminé _»

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le colonel avait coupé. Face à lui, la jeune femme brune sautillait sur place avec un air soulagé.

« _Vous voyez, je suis votre Vala_ » dit elle avec un petit air plein de pitié.

Aussitôt Daniel courut vers le digicode, désactiva le champ de force et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. La jeune femme s'empressa de sortir.

« _Enfin…je détestais cette cage_, commença t-elle

_- Vala, je vous promets que nous vous présenterons tous de plates excuses_, lui dit Daniel qui la prit par les épaules, comme pour combler un besoin incompressible de la toucher enfin, de la sentir de nouveau à ses côtés.

_- Inutile. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, _lui répondit la jeune femme, soudainement submergée par une immense émotion. _Pour l'instant, on doit empêcher mon « Moi » diabolique d'enclencher la bombe électromagnétique destinée à nous tuer tous. _

_- Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où pourraient se trouver à cette heure les diamants dérobés par le Réplicateur ?_

_- Absolument aucune idée mon Daniel. Ce que je sais c'est qu'en dépit des ordres de ce cher Mitchell, on doit aller aider nos amis »_

Alors qu'elle voulait le dépasser, Daniel la retint par le bras :

_« Attendez Vala…_

_-Mais on n'a pas le temps de tergiverser Daniel, _dit la jeune femme qui parvint à se soustraire de la poigne de son ami.

_- Vala, ce n'est pas prudent, _commença à dire Daniel_. Vous devriez rester ici. _

_- QUOI _? s'insurgea à nouveau la jeune femme_._

_- Imaginez que l'on ne soit pas capable de vous différencier d'avec le Réplicateur qui a votre apparence. Les soldats tirent à vue…»_

Vala, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, se stoppa net : elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Elle se retourna et vit Daniel s'approcher d'elle.

« _Vous pourriez être tuée par erreur,_ dit alors Daniel sur un ton qui trahissait une réelle inquiétude.

_- Ecoutez moi Daniel_, répondit doucement et fermement la jeune femme qui s'était mise juste devant lui. _Quand je fus délivrée de l'emprise de Quetesch, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un dominer ma vie et mon esprit. Malheureusement je viens dernièrement d'héberger un monstre qui m'a utilisée pour envahir la Terre et me faire accusée de crimes que je n'ai pas commis. Si la dernière chose que je dois faire est de me battre jusqu'à la mort pour défendre ceux que j'aime…je le ferais. Et je mourrais en étant maîtresse de mon destin et de mes choix. _»

Daniel et Vala se tenaient tout proches l'un de l'autre : l'archéologue avait écouté religieusement les paroles de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec détermination. Il repensa alors à Sha'ré : elle aussi avait sans doute préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre en esclave. Il s'empara alors de la main de Vala

« _Je comprends_ » dit-il en déposant dans la main de Vala un zat et un poignard en attendant de pouvoir lui fournir d'autres armes plus efficaces.

Puis il releva doucement la tête pour regarder son amie ranger son poignard dans sa botte et activer son Zat. Puis elle plongea à son tour son regard dans les yeux bleus qui la fixaient intensément. Daniel put définir alors la grandeur des sentiments qu'il avait pour cette « furie » au grand cœur. Sans rien dire d'autre, Daniel embrassa alors passionnément Vala qui mit quelques secondes à répondre à ce baiser pourtant si attendu. L'ardeur qui les habitait tous les deux les fit reculer jusqu'au mur où le jeune homme plaqua celle qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras. Tous deux voulaient mettre dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'ils s'étaient refusé d'admettre depuis ces deux années. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant et qu'une autre occasion ne leur serait peut-être pas donnée. L'archéologue ne réfléchissait plus, la jeune femme frivole ne jouait plus. Seuls restaient deux êtres que tout opposait au départ mais qui désormais n'étaient plus rien l'un sans l'autre. Après quelques secondes passionnées qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret. Comme il l'avait fait bien souvent sans aller plus loin, Daniel passa alors sa main sur la joue de celle qu'il aimait et lui adressa un sourire…leur histoire n'avait pas besoin de mot, elle était une évidence.

« _Allons aider nos amis_ » conclut-il.

Vala lui sourit à son tour et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tous deux sortirent de la zone 51 bis, le premier lieu témoin de l'intensité de l'amour unissant Daniel Jackson et Vala Maldoran.

Au même moment, devant les portes de la salle d'embarquement.

Les Réplicateurs, désormais si nombreux, commençaient à sortir de la salle d'embarquement de tous les côtés. Sur le flanc gauche, Teal'c et quelques soldats refoulaient le plus qu'ils le pouvaient les crabes qui avançaient. Sur le flanc droit, Jack et Mitchell luttaient désespérément eux aussi en mitraillant sans relâche leurs assaillants.

« _Bon sang, ces sales bêtes sont toujours aussi tenaces_, hurla Mitchell pour couvrir le bruit des coups de feu et se faire entendre de Jack.

- _Vous ai-je déjà dit combien je détestais les crabes_ ? ironisa Jack qui luttait aussi avec acharnement.

- _Comme disait ma grand-mère, ne titillez jamais un crabe qui dort. Vous regretteriez d'avoir voulu lui serrer la pince_, ajouta Mitchell qui repoussa un Réplicateur d'un immense coup de pied.

- _Oh ! Une femme d'esprit votre grand-mère !_

_- Oui Général, je tiens d'elle, parait-il !_ »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire au milieu de ce chaos : décidément ce jeune Mitchell n'était pas dépourvu d'humour lui non plus. Jack profita de quelques secondes de répit pour saisir sa radio :

« _Carter_, hurla-t-il dans l'appareil, _si vous aviez l'obligeance de trouver au moins le moyen de fermer ce satané iris…ça grouille de partout ici_ !

- _Je fais ce que je peux, mais le Réplivala contrôle tout » _réponditSam à l'autre bout.

Jack poussa un grognement de mécontentement et recommença à tirer sur les crabes. Puis ils virent soudain l'iris se fermer, bloquant ainsi le vortex et empêchant l'arrivée de nouveaux Réplicateurs de Mista.

« _Carter, vous êtes un génie_, s'exclama gaiement Jack à la radio.

- _Merci mon cher Général_, répondit Sam, visiblement elle aussi soulagée d'avoir enfin eut raison de l'ordinateur. _Mais_ _je n'ai pas repris le contrôle pour autant_. _Je_ _fonce dans mon laboratoire. Terminé_.

- _Soyez prudente_. _Bon_, reprit Jack qui avait lâché sa radio et avait recommencé à tirer, _maintenant que la porte du garage est fermée, on va peut-être pouvoir venir à bout de ceux là. _

_- J'adore votre optimisme mon Général_, rétorqua Mitchell

- _Je le tiens de ma grand-mère !_ »

Jack vit Mitchell sourire puis aussitôt se projeter à terre pour se protéger de ses assaillants. Mais il parvint à se remettre debout et à poursuivre la lutte.

« _Dîtes moi_, _ai-je bien entendu_ ? _Sam a bien dit « mon cher Général » ?_ demanda Mitchell avec une once de taquinerie dans la voix alors qu'il rechargeait son arme.

_- Colonel Mitchell_, répondit Jack avec tout autant d'ironie, _au lieu de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vous feriez mieux de trouver une solution à notre petit problème de crustacé mécanique _!

_- Une solution ? Comme ça par exemple, mon cher Général_ ? »

Jack tourna la tête vers Mitchell et vit ce dernier agiter une charge de C4. Jack fit un large sourire très forcé.

« _Par exemple_ ! » approuva-t- il avec conviction.

Il sortit à son tour deux charges et se mit accroupi dans un coin pour préparer les détonateurs tandis que Mitchell en faisait autant de son côté.

Jack lança une première charge de C4 entre les portes de la salle d'embarquement, qui eut pour effet de détruire un certain nombre de Réplicateurs.

« _On y voit un peu plus clair_ »ajouta Mitchell qui lança à son tour une charge dans la salle même, en prenant néanmoins garde de ne pas détruire la porte des étoiles à présent fermée.

Un bruit sourd de l'autre coté leur fit comprendre que Teal'c avait certainement eu la même idée qu'eux et jetait lui aussi des explosifs parfaitement maitrisés. Sous l'effet des explosions, le ponton métallique qui menait à la porte et sur lequel se tenait encore le Réplivala, fut totalement détruit.

Jack, Mitchell et leurs soldats cessèrent de tirer car plus aucun Réplicateur ne semblait être là. Une immense fumée envahissait toute la pièce.

« _J'espère_ _que le Général Landry ne nous enverra pas la facture des travaux_ » dit Mitchell qui tenait toujours sa mitraillette levée.

Mais Jack n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à cette boutade car la fumée, qui commençait à se dissiper, laissa apparaitre une forme au centre : le Réplivala était toujours vivant, laissant transparaitre sur son visage une colère indéfectible.

« _Je_ _comprends mieux Danny boy quand il dit que cette femme est du genre à s'accrocher!_ commenta Jack qui releva son arme lui aussi.

- _Oh, mais celle-là est pire que la vraie Vala. »_ renchérit Mitchell, dépité.

Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que le monstre se précipite sur eux sans pitié, le Réplicateur humanoïde détourna un instant la tête, semblant écouter quelque chose. Puis sans autre commentaire, il se téléporta, laissant la salle d'embarquement dévastée.

« _Et maintenant_ ? demanda Mitchell, quelque peu essoufflé.

_- On va aider les autres à l'étage_ » ordonna Jack.

Tous deux partirent en courant, suivis de quelques soldats.


	21. Chapter 20

_Calypsoh ouvre de grands yeux, hoche la tête, n'en croit pas ses oreilles… NON ??????????????????Mais SI !!!!…elle compte deux nouveaux lecteurs!!!!!_

_(Calypsoh saute partout, heureuse !!). Valoute et Nanou 62, bienvenus dans mon univers et merci de lire ma fic !!_

_**Valoute**__ : j'ai vu que tu m'aavis ajoutée dans tes « favorites stories », c'est gentil ! Tu as eu du cran de lire d'affilée les 20 chapitres ! Je te poste donc la suite._

_**Nanou**__ : tu es un amour de me laisser plusieurs reviews, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs… je crois que le compliment qui m'a le plus touchée est quand tu m'as dit que je respectais bien le caractère des personnages, c'était vraiment un challenge pour moi car je ne voulais pas trahir l'image que nous avions d'eux dans la série. Oui, Cam en fils de jack est une idée somme toute amusante. Ben Browder avait la tâche très difficile de succéder à l'inimitable Jack O'Neill et je trouve qu'il a su donner un ton comique à Mitchell sans pour autant « copier » son illustre prédécesseur. Je trouve dommage qu'on n'ait pas plus souvent affaire à leur duo car tous les 2 feraient une belle paire de rigolos ! Donc voilà pourquoi je leur ai aménagé quelques scènes communes._

_Sinon le conflit qui oppose Jack et Anderson (as-tu noté que le nom de ce personnage évoque celui de Richard Dean Anderson…petit clin d'œil !) n'est qu'un symbole de l'aversion que notre Général préféré a pour la CIS. Néanmoins, j'espère que tu apprécieras le rôle évolutif d'Anderson au fil de la fic. (Pauvre Anderson, il s'est tout de même pris le poings de Cam en pleine figure, hihi)._

_Je te cite : « __et la dernière replique de Jack m'a tuer: ne donne pas l'ordre de le faire, fait le toi meme *mourute », __c'est le comble si elle te tue, hihi !!! Avec cette petite scène entre landry et Jack, je voulais mettre en avant l'ampleur de leurs responsabilités mais aussi les difficultés qu'ils ont en tant qu'êtres humains à gérer tout ça…nous le voyions très bien avec Hammond dans la série, donc petit hommage ici aux « CHEFS » sur lesquels on peut compter mais qui peuvent avoir une tâche ingrate. Landry va voir son côté humain et paternel mis en avant à la fin de la fic car j'aime aussi beaucoup le personnage de Carolyn et la relation qu'elle entretient avec son père._

_Le passage « Jarter », ben oui…pas de guimauve pour eux, je crois qu'on aurait mal vu jack à genoux faisant une grande déclaration, hihi !!! Sinon, mon petit couple Danval enfin formé...mais le bonheur va être de courte durée !!!_

_**Marie PC**__ : toujours là ma fidèle lectrice. Oui Sam va avoir son heure de gloire…_

_Ta remarque sur le vortex était très pertinente : (calypsoh se gratte d'ailleurs la tête, comment va-t-elle rattraper sa bourde...car effectivement elle n'avait pas du tout pensé au sens « unique » du vortex, hihi). On va dire que le Réplivala possède une technologie tellement sophistiquée qu'elle peut ouvrir un vortex de l'intérieur afin que d'autres personnes arrivent (voilà !!on va dire ça...on se rattrape comme on peut !! hihi). Tu as bien relevé ici une incohérence (Calypsoh se reprend : « MAIS NON, je l'ai fait exprès pour voir si vous suiviez !!!!)._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews._

** Chapitre 20 : Talon d'Achille.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 10h57, couloir menant au laboratoire de Sam

Des corps de soldats étaient étendus sur le sol, au milieu de restes de Réplicateurs détruits. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Sam put constater l'étendue des dégâts. Pourtant aucun crabe ne se trouvait désormais autour d'elle.

« _Je doute qu'ils aient été tous détruits_ » se dit-elle.

Soudain elle vit quelqu'un arriver au bout du couloir et reconnut alors la silhouette de Vala qui se tenait à présent juste devant elle.

« _Sam…vous allez bien_ » dit Vala un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru.

Mais Sam avait déjà pointé son arme en direction de la jeune femme, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait réellement de son amie et du Réplicateur. Vala leva ses mains en guise de reddition.

« _Sam…du calme ! C'est moi ! La nouvelle choriste du groupe ! _tentade faire comprendre Vala quand une autre voix survint derrière elle.

« _Sam ne tirez pas...c'est bien Vala_, s'écria Daniel qui arrivait en courant.

_- Vous êtes sûr Daniel ? _

_- Oui, absolument certain._

_- Regardez Sam,_ dit Vala qui avait sorti son poignard et se fit volontairement une entaille à la main gauche sans tenir compte des protestations de Daniel. _Un Réplicateur se régénère aussitôt et les blessures ne l'atteignent pas. Voyez_. »

Elle tendit alors sa main à son amie qui put voir en effet le sang sortir de l'entaille sans que celle-ci ne se referme. Rassurée, Sam baissa son arme et prit Vala dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire avec grand plaisir.

« _Je suis bien contente de vous voir redevenue vous-même,_ ajouta Sam qui tendit alors un mouchoir à Vala afin qu'elle se bande la main.

« _Sam vous avez toujours le boitier noir que Vala a ramené de Mista_ ? demanda alors Daniel qui aida rapidement Vala à panser sa blessure

_- Je suppose, oui. Il est resté dans mon laboratoire. J'y allais justement mais il se peut que les Réplicateurs aient déjà tout détruit. J'ai pu fermer l'iris mais des centaines de ces monstres se baladent partout._

_- Oui, on en a croisé quelques uns_, ajouta Vala qui rechargea l'arme qu'elle avait ramassée aux côtés d'un militaire mort.

_- On doit absolument mettre la main sur ce boitier avant le Réplivala, _ponctua Daniel.

_- Allons-y »_

Et tous trois filèrent en direction du laboratoire.

Au même moment, quelques couloirs plus loin.

Le Général Landry, lui aussi en armes, avait supervisé entre autre l'évacuation des blessés vers l'extérieur de la base puis était redescendu pour aider à lutter contre les envahisseurs. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour y découvrir…sa fille !

« _Docteur Lam ??? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dehors avec vos malades._

_- Je sais, mais vous allez sûrement avoir besoin de soins ici et sous peu nous ne pourrons plus sortir._

_- Justement, je vous ordonne d'évacuer immédiatement tant qu'il en est encore temps._

_- Mon rôle est de sauver des vies_, cria presque la jeune femme qui s'empara d'une arme qui était par terre, sans doute laissée par un militaire qui n'en avait plus l'utilité.

_- Mais pas de risquer la tienne Carolyn _! »s'insurgea violemment son père.

Carolyn allait répliquer quand tous deux virent arriver en courant Jack et Mitchell.

« _Carter a pu fermer l'iris mais beaucoup de Réplicateurs ont eu le temps de se propager dans la base_, expliqua Jack à son ami Général.

_- Sans_ _compter l'indestructible « Maman-Répli » qui se promène dans les parages avec le moyen de se rendre invisible_, ajouta Mitchell qui se tourna alors vers Carolyn._ Où sont les blessés ? _

_- Evacués avec le service médical, _répondit à la jeune doctoresse qui se tenait debout, munie de son arme et arborant un regard déterminé.

_- Et vous, vous ne faites pas partie du service médical peut-être? _

_- Si, c'est pour ça que je suis là !_

_- Eh bien, Docteur, vous feriez mieux de sortir vite_ _de ce_ _bourbier_, ajouta Mitchell fermement.

_- Je confirme_, rebondit Landry.

_- Ecoutez messieurs, vous ne croyez pas qu'on a plus urgent à faire qu'à délibérer du bien fondé ou non de ma présence ici?_ »

Les trois hommes durent bien admettre que Carolyn avait hérité du charmant caractère impétueux et obstiné de son père !

_« Carter m'a averti qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu reprendre le contrôle du système d'autodestruction, _dit Jack, coupant court à la discussion précédente_. Nous ne pouvons même pas faire sauter la base pour contenir ces saletés. _

_- et avec du C4 ? _demanda Landry

_- Je doute que nous en ayons suffisamment pour faire exploser un étage, mon Général. Nous nous sommes répartis les charges entre soldats, du coup chacun dispose de quelques explosifs mais personne n'en a assez pour tout faire péter, _expliqua Mitchell, passablement énervé_._

_- Et si nous utilisions les arrivées d'oxygène de l'infirmerie comme combustible ? » _proposa Carolyn_._

Les deux généraux et le colonel se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, si petite à leurs côtés_, _et la regardèrent quelques instants.

« _Sur combien d'oxygène pouvons-nous compter ? _demanda alors Mitchell, intrigué, à la doctoresse.

_- Beaucoup ! Plus quelques bombonnes de dépannage en cas de coupure de courant…_

_- Ah oui…de quoi faire un beau feu d'artifice en effet_, approuva Jack très intéressé par cette idée qu'il jugeait excellente, tout comme Landry d'ailleurs.

_- Bon. Général, avec votre permission, je m'occupe de l'infirmerie, _dit Mitchell_. _

_- Accordé Colonel._

_- Je viens avec vous, _intervint aussitôt Carolyn.

_- Sûrement pas ! _répondit Mitchell d'un ton qui était sans appel.

_- Carolyn, es-tu folle ? _la réprimanda vivement Landry, la regardant comme si elle avait effectivement perdu l'esprit.

_- Le Colonel Mitchell ne saura pas où disposer efficacement les charges…_

_- Je vous rappelle que je suis un officier entraîné à ce genre de situation, _rétorqua Mitchell qui attrapait les charges de C4 et les détonateurs que Jack lui lançait.

_- Oui mais vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver les bonbonnes. Vous vous doutez bien que ce genre d'engin est fermé sous clé avec tout un tas de codes de protection que seul le médecin-chef connait !_

_- Et bien vous allez me les donner, _rétorqua Mitchell qui toisait la jeune femme, nullement impressionnée.

_- Parce que vous croyez qu'on a le temps ? »_

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un instant du regard : l'un suppliant la jeune femme qu'il aimait secrètement de ne pas prendre un tel risque, l'autre suppliant le colonel qu'elle admirait tant de lui faire confiance. Puis Carolyn se tourna vers son père.

« _Tu disais toujours qu'un soldat laissait le devoir guider chacun de ses actes. Ne crois-tu pas que ce soit la même chose pour un médecin_ ? » Dit-elle calmement à Landry, le suppliant du regard.

Ce dernier, bouleversé, fixa sa fille qu'il trouvait si belle, si vaillante, si semblable à lui en cet instant. Le Général Landry soupira, retira l'arme qu'il portait en bandoulière et la tendit à sa fille.

« _Tiens, prends cette arme, celle que tu as ne me semble pas fiable. Jack et moi assurerons vos arrières_. »

La jeune femme sourit, s'empara de la mitraillette et serra très fort son père dans ses bras, sous les regards attendris de Jack et Mitchell.

« _Merci …papa_, murmura-t-elle, collée contre ce père absent qu'elle avait longtemps haï dans son enfance mais qu'elle aimait plus que tout aujourd'hui.

_- Par pitié, sois prudente ma chérie_. » ajouta le Général, ému qui par-dessus les épaules de sa fille, regardait Mitchell et semblait lui demander de prendre soin de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Carolyn s'extirpa alors des bras de Landry, acquiesça de la tête en souriant et partit en courant avec Mitchell, en direction de l'infirmerie.

Jack s'approcha de son ami et lui donna une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a de la ressource, c'est ta fille quand même_ ! affirma Jack sur un ton rassurant. _Et quelque chose me dit que Mitchell veillera sur elle avec diligence_. »

Landry ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ses angoisses paternelles et retrouver son professionnalisme. Puis il les rouvrit, apprêta l'arme qu'il avait prise à Carolyn et dit à Jack, d'un ton déterminé.

« _Allons pêcher du crabe !_ ».


	22. Chapter 21

_Ma chèrer maywenn…eh oui j'ai pensé à toi, il faut bien chouchouter ses lectrices fidèles, hihi ! Merci pour tes reviews miss et ravie que ça te plaise !_

_Jack et Cam en « grand-mères » en train de cuisiner des macarons…j'ai eu la même vision d'horreur, hihi !!!! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mentionner la grand mère de Cam, il en parle tout le temps, j'ai donc pensé qu'avec jack, cela formait un beau duo..On retrouvera la grand mèdr de Cam et ses dictons dans le dernier chapitre._

_Allez je ne vais pas te laisser dans un tel état de désespoir… ;voici la suite !!! Une sam au cerveau plus lumineux que jamais, un Daniel aux connaissances sollicitées, une Vala courageuse encore une fois…et un petit peu de tendresse, voilà ce qui vous attend avec le chapitre 21 !_

_Merci de ta gentillesse et de ta fidélité !_

**Chapitre 21 : Décisions, diversions et passions.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 11h03, laboratoire de Sam

Daniel, Sam et Vala arrivèrent enfin au laboratoire après avoir combattu bon nombre de Réplicateurs dans les couloirs. En route, Sam avait eu Jack à la radio : il lui avait expliqué le plan de Carolyn et Mitchell et lui demandait si elle avait « _une idée lumineuse issue de son brillant cerveau_ » pour attirer le plus de Réplicateurs possible dans l'infirmerie qui sera piégée. Mais pour l'instant ni Sam, ni Vala, ni Daniel n'avaient un plan à proposer.

Quand elle eut entendu que Carolyn avait été à l'origine de ce plan et qu'elle avait accompagné Mitchell pour placer les explosifs, Vala, admirative du courage de la jeune doctoresse, n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque: « _Une fille brillante ce Docteur Lam, elle a trouvé le moyen de rester seule avec Cameron…et avec la bénédiction du Général en plus !! »_

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Sam vit deux Réplicateurs sur le mur et les abattit immédiatement. Puis elle fonça vers l'armoire où elle avait soigneusement rangé le boitier noir. Par chance il y était toujours.

« _Donc si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez expliqué_, commença la scientifique qui tenait le boitier dans sa main, _ceci serait une sorte de super bombe à émission de fréquences fatales pour les humains. _

-_Oui_, répondit Vala énergiquement. _Il ne peut être activé que par une source d'énergie particulière, fournie uniquement …_

- …_par des diamants dont l'éclat et le matériau fusionnés avec une certaine une onde de choc magnétique provoqueraient des ultrasons hyper puissants_, poursuivit Sam, enthousiaste. _C'est vraiment génial !_

_- ça le serait, Sam, si cette invention n'avait pas pour but de tous nous tuer » _jugea bon de dire Daniel sur un ton un peu caustique.

Sam hocha la tête et se pencha sur son ordinateur.

« _Je vais essayer d'identifier la fréquence utilisée en la comparant à l'onde magnétique que j'ai captée quand le Réplivala a appelé ses congénères tout à l'heure, devant la porte_, dit-elle

_- Mais les Réplicateurs ne contrôlent-ils pas tous les réseaux informatiques ?_

_- En refermant l'iris tout à l'heure, j'ai pu isoler certains programmes capitaux et m'ouvrir un canal média dont je suis seule à avoir accès. Il me permet entre autre de consulter de simples fichiers sauvegardés ou d'utiliser des petits logiciels secondaires. Entre autre, celui-là_ ! »

Sam pointa fièrement du doigt l'écran de son ordinateur qui affichait une sorte de tabloïde étrange.

« _Je vais tâcher de retrouver la fréquence avec laquelle le Réplivala communique avec les autres Réplicateurs. Si j'y parviens, je pourrai non seulement localiser notre Réplicateur humanoïde mais aussi donner à sa place les ordres à ces bestioles !_

_- Cela constituerait une certain avantage en effet_ »confirma Vala avec ironie.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'armoire laissée ouverte par Sam. En en examinant le contenu, elle fut attirée par un petit objet qu'elle prit entre ses doigts.

« _Sam, c'est quoi ça ?_ dit Vala en montrant ce qu'elle tenait.

_- Bonne question !_ lui répondit son amie, toujours postée devant son écran. _Larkesh, un des chefs Tok'ra, l'a ramené de Mista. C'est une puce électronique qui s'apparente un peu à une clé USB chez nous. Elle se trouvait intégrée à un de leurs ordinateurs. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Quand je l'ai consultée, je n'y ai trouvé que des symboles apparemment Goa'uld que je n'ai pas compris. Et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de vous les montrer, Daniel. Prenez ce second ordinateur : je vais vous ouvrir un canal isolé du système central contrôlé par les Réplicateurs »_

Daniel prit la puce que lui tendit Vala et l'installa. Divers pictogrammes ainsi que des formes variées apparurent alors à l'écran. Heureusement l'archéologue en comprenait une partie.

« _Vous avez raison Sam, il s'agit bien d'écrits Goa'uld, _confirma Daniel qui ajusta ses lunettes sur son front_. En fait, on dirait une sorte de combinaison de symboles sans suite logique. Le texte est assez confus. Il parle de « retour » d'un mal, à moins que ce terme signifie « inversion », ce qui est possible aussi. La dernière ligne signifie quelque chose du genre : « Ce que le diable apportera l'homme inversera_ ».

_- Cela me dit quelque chose_, murmura Vala qui replongea alors dans ses souvenirs.

_**Flashback**__**, sur Mista, au moment de la fuite de Vala et Jorlin**_**.**

**Vala (revenue sur ses pas pour aider son ami blessé à se relever): _Allez debout Jorlin ! _**

**Jorlin_ : On n'atteindra jamais la porte tous les deux. Je te retarde._**

**Vala_ : Cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ici._**

**Vala passa son bras autour de la taille de Jorlin et l'aida à marcher en le portant presque. Soudain son ami s'arrêta un instant, semblant songer à quelque chose.**

**Vala_ : Quoi ?_**

**Jorlin_ : Je...je ne sais pas si c'est important mais..._**

**Vala_ : Quoi donc ? _**

**Jorlin_ : je me souviens que dans mon rêve, quand je me voyais construire ce boitier, une partie de moi se détournait avec horreur de cette œuvre, comme si je comprenais par moment que ce que je faisais était mal._**

**Vala_ : Peut-être était-ce ta propre conscience qui ressurgissait derrière celle que t'avait implantée Ba'al. _**

**Jorlin_ : je me tournais alors vers un parchemin où je dessinais, j'écrivais une langue que je ne parle pas quand je suis conscient. Et je disais alors tout haut : « Ce que le diable apportera l'homme inversera. »_ **

**(Fin du Flashback.)**

« _Donc_ _Jorlin aurait vu cela dans ses rêves alors qu'il construisait le boitier ? » _demanda Daniel, perplexe après le récit du souvenir de Vala.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules pour montrer son incertitude.

« _Oui mais il s'est avéré qu'en réalité Jorlin ne rêvait pas_, reprit alors Daniel qui plissa les yeux, signe chez l'archéologue d'une très profonde et rapide réflexion. _Il fabriquait bel et bien son boitier, comme s'il était dans une sorte d'état second._

_- Comme un somnambule ?_ demanda Sam à côté, toujours occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur mais qui suivait de très près les propos de ses coéquipiers.

_- Exactement_, approuva Daniel. _Aussi le parchemin dont il parlait, sur lequel il écrivait une langue inconnue, pourrait bien être cette puce._

_- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un parchemin, Daniel_, répliqua Vala, plus que dubitative, voire inquiète quant à la santé mentale de son collègue qui pouvait confondre un bout de métal avec un bout de papier.

_- Certes_, concéda-t-il. _Mais s'il a fabriqué le boitier inconsciemment, il a pu tout aussi bien fabriquer sous une autre forme « matérielle » le parchemin de son rêve. Cette puce contient sûrement quelque chose d'important que la conscience du vrai Jorlin a voulu laisser_. _Sinon, il ne serait pas allé la mettre sur un ordinateur Tok'ra. _

_- Si c'est vraiment la conscience de Jorlin qui est à l'origine de cette puce, c'est forcément quelque chose de bon_, dit Vala, convaincue. _Il voulait peut-être nous indiquer un moyen de déjouer le plan de Ba'al. »_

Daniel acquiesça de la tête quand soudain Sam poussa un grand cri.

« _OUI !!!!Ça y est !_

_- Quoi_ ? dirent en même temps Vala et Daniel.

_- J'ai réussi à localiser la fréquence que le Réplivala utilise pour communiquer avec les autres Réplicateurs_, annonça la scientifique.

_- Vous allez pouvoir donner l'ordre à toutes ces sales bêtes de se rendre à l'infirmerie une fois que Mitchell et Carolyn auront fini de la piéger,_ s'exclama Vala, radieuse.

_- Oui c'est bien ce que je voulais faire mais cela m'est impossible tant que le Réplivala reste reliée « mentalement » si on peut dire, à ses frères et sœurs. _

_- Il faudrait alors attirer l'attention de mon double sur autre chose_.»

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête les propos de Vala. Cette dernière soupira puis soudain écarquilla les yeux, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit.

« _Je vais aller le combattre_, dit alors Vala, déterminée.

-_**Pardon**_ ???? S'insurgea aussitôt Daniel.

-_Le temps que nous lutterons, mon double maléfique se focalisera sur ma charmante mais néanmoins agaçante personne_, poursuivit espièglement Vala. _Et pendant ce temps, Sam pourra se relier aux autres Réplicateurs._

-_Il n'en est pas question Vala, ce serait du suicide_, désapprouva à son tour la scientifique.

- _On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sinon au lieu d'un potentiel suicide, on va avoir un carnage interplanétaire assuré! _

_- Si vous allez l'affronter_, _vous n'en reviendrez pas_, dit alors Daniel qui s'était mis debout et avait attrapé Vala par les épaules. Il la secouait un peu, comme pour la réveiller.

- _Daniel, vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure,_ lui répondit-elle un peu virulemment. _Je veux rester maîtresse de mon destin !!!! Jusqu'au bout ! »_

Tous deux semblaient mener une bataille incessante à coup de regards mêlant à la fois la colère, le désespoir, la peur et l'attachement.

Vala inspira un grand coup pour reprendre son calme.

« _Écoutez moi bien mon Daniel_, dit elle doucement en saisissant tendrement le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder sans bouger. _De mon côté, je vais aller chasser cet autre moi qui me fait une très mauvaise publicité ; Sam va en profiter pour dire à tous ces petits crabes de se rendre à l'infirmerie ; Mitchell va les faire sauter tous d'un seul coup avec ses explosifs ; vous, vous allez traduire ces hiéroglyphes et trouver le moyen de détruire ce Réplicateur imposteur ; une fois tout fini, Sam rejoindra son Général préféré… »_

Vala tourna la tête vers la scientifique en lui adressant un sourire de connivence, montrant qu'elle avait fort bien saisi ce qui unissait Sam à Jack. Puis elle poursuivit :

« _Mitchell consentira peut-être enfin à inviter Carolyn à dîner. Et vous, mon cher, vous me cuisinerez plein de gaufres au sirop d'érable, vous me pendrez dans vos bras puissants et vous me ferez d'énormes câlins coquins._ »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau pour mesurer son effet : Daniel semblait plus détendu, ou tout du moins, plus réceptif au plan kamikaze que proposait la jeune femme.

« _Est-ce que la fin de l'histoire vous plait ainsi_ ? » finit-elle en lançant à Daniel un regard plein de tendresse.

Ce dernier la fixa longuement puis consentit à dire.

« _Tout cela me parait bien…sauf peut-être pour les gaufres au sirop d'érable. C'est vous qui me les ferez !_ »

Soulagée, Vala posa son front sur celui de l'archéologue. Puis, se reculant, elle se tourna vers Sam :

« _Alors, où localisez-vous mon « moi » diabolique, Sam ?_

_- Il se trouve deux étages en dessous, au niveau 21, pas très loin des unités centrales de la base. _

_- Alors j'y vais, _assura Vala.

_- Tant que je garde ce semblant de contrôle informatique, je vous aurais en visuel grâce à votre balise implantée_. _Tenez, prenez cette oreillette_. _Je pourrais vous guider et vous prévenir quand les charges seront sur le point d'exploser. _

_- Je doute pouvoir vous faire la causette Sam_. »

La scientifique laissa échapper un petit rire et serra la main de son amie au passage.

« _Ne faites pas cette tête, tout ira bien !_ promit Vala qui commençait à tourner les talons.

_- Attendez_ _une minute. Vous oubliez quelque chose_. » s'écria Daniel qui la rattrapa.

Arrivé à sa hauteur et quand la jeune femme se fut retournée vers lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion et sa compagne le lui rendit bien, sous les yeux ravis de Sam.

Quand ils se séparèrent_,_ Vala ne put s'empêcher de dire, mutine :

« _Eh bien Docteur Jackson, deux baisers en à peine deux heures. Vous vous lâchez !_

_- Si vous en voulez d'autres, vous avez intérêt à revenir vivante, _murmura Daniel, gravement.

_- Un peu que je reviendrai !_ »

Vala donna à son tour un très rapide baiser au jeune homme et partit au son des coups de feu qui continuaient à faire rage dans toute la base.

Daniel et Sam échangèrent alors un regard très inquiet puis s'attelèrent chacun à leur tâche dont les vies de Vala et de beaucoup d'autres dépendaient certainement.


	23. Chapter 22

_Allez dans mon immense bonté, je vous en poste un second..._

_chapitre qui fait partie de ceux dont je suis assez fière d'ailleurs car pour une fois il délaisse les personnages principaux pour se concentrer sur...d'autres personnages principaux, hihi!!(c'est très dur d'en imaginer des "secondaires", pour moi ils sont tous importants dans cette équipe mythique!)._

_Qui a dit qu'il était facile de travailler avec Carolyn Lam!...demandez à un certain colonel ce qu'il en pense! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 22 : Quand la médecine s'en mêle !**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 11h27, couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

Mitchell avait fait signe à Carolyn d'arrêter de courir et de ne pas faire de bruit : il s'adossa au mur et se pencha pour regarder dans le couloir suivant. Il aperçut une dizaine de Réplicateurs qui longeaient les parois et qui semblaient quelque peu nonchalants.

« _On dirait que nos amis ont un petit coup de moue_ » commenta doucement Mitchell.

Puis après avoir vérifié son chargeur, il surgit de derrière son mur et tira à vue sur les crabes métalliques qui furent rapidement détruits.

Une fois le calme revenu, le colonel fit signe à sa partenaire insolite de le suivre de près. Tout en continuant d'avancer, Mitchell se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'il imaginait son premier tête à tête avec la fille du Général Landry!

Arrivé au niveau des débris, il donna un coup de pied dans le tas métallique et dit d'un air plein de sagesse :

« _Désolé mes cocos, vous avez beau savoir vous répliquer rapidement, vous n'êtes pas encore au point quand il s'agit de surveiller vos arrières_ ».

Puis il aperçut un peu plus loin un chargeur de mitraillette qui avait dû tomber d'une poche dans la précipitation. Mitchell prit un peu d'avance sur Carolyn, puis s'accroupit pour ramasser le chargeur.

Quand il releva la tête, s'apprêtant à se remettre debout, il ne vit que l'arme de Carolyn pointée sur lui et tirer une salve de projectiles dans sa direction. Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà les balles faisaient rage autour de lui.

Une fois la frayeur passée, Mitchell se retourna et vit un Réplicateur réduit en morceaux…à deux centimètres de lui ! Il comprit alors que la jeune femme, loin d'avoir essayé de le tuer, venait tout bonnement de lui sauver la vie !

« _Que disiez-vous à propos de __surveiller ses arrières__ ?_ dit elle quand elle arriva à la hauteur de son équipier, un franc sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Je disais qu'il fallait toujours avoir une jeune femme médecin avec soi pour surveiller ses arrières, _répondit Mitchell, assez vexé d'avoir commis une erreur de débutant juste devant celle qu'il aurait préféré impressionner. _Quand tout cela sera fini, faites-moi penser à vous dire merci._ »

Carolyn fit oui de la tête,puis ils continuèrent d'avancer.

_« Dîtes-donc, _reprit Mitchell,_ c'est à l'école de médecine qu'on vous a appris à viser aussi bien ? _

_- Non, _répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux_. Mais j'ai grandi dans un quartier chic et fréquenté par de riches jeunes hommes bien élevés et courtois dont le seul passe temps excitant était de faire du tir à la carabine dans un jardin fleuri. _

_- Oh, je vois…existence paisible et ronflante qui je suis sûre convenait parfaitement à votre charmant caractère !_ se moqua Mitchell qui continuait à avancer en restant bien sur ses gardes.

_- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me voyez guère sortir de l'infirmerie que je n'ai pas reçu un minimum de formation militaire quand j'ai été affectée à l'armée. _

_- Oui, je me doute que votre père s'en est assuré._

_- Mon père n'a rien avoir là-dedans, _dit Carolyn qui s'était arrêter de marcher. _Il a été trop longtemps absent de ma vie pour avoir eu une quelconque influence sur ma carrière professionnelle. »_

Surpris du ton belliqueux adopté soudainement par la jeune femme, Mitchell se tourna vers elle.

_« Je voulais simplement dire par là que s'il vous a laissé venir avec moi tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il savait très bien que vous pouviez vous défendre » _lui expliqua-t-il posément.

Un peu confuse de s'être ainsi emportée contre le jeune homme, Carolyn se radoucit.

« _Vous aussi vous avez accepté que je vienne avec vous, et pourtant vous ne saviez pas que je maniais les armes_.

_- Dîtes donc, vous êtes gonflée_ ! rétorqua-t-il en pointant son index vers le visage de la jeune femme. _Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix. Si vous êtes là, c'est uniquement parce que…_

- …_vous avez besoin de moi pour poser les charges, _compléta-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde

- …_parce que vous avez refusé de me donner vos fichus codes d'accès._ » démentit Mitchell, de plus en plus agacé.

Le colonel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : non seulement il était encore plus tendu que d'habitude parce que sa mission était compliquée par la présence d'une jeune femme dont la survie reposait essentiellement sur lui ; mais en plus ce petit bout de femme avait eu l'audace de lui sauver la vie, lui le chef d'équipe de SG-1, l'un des officiers les plus décorés du pays !

Il aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il la préférait quand elle se contentait de le soigner avec gentillesse et dévotion comme elle le faisait d'habitude mais ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie. Mitchell jugea donc qu'il était temps de se taire.

Le jeune colonel s'assura que le champ était libre dans la salle désertée par les patients et médecins. Une fois qu'il eut la confirmation qu'aucun autre ennemi ne se tenait là, il fit signe à Carolyn de le suivre. Tous d'eux arrivèrent au niveau des sorties d'oxygène positionnées sur les murs, là où les masques étaient en temps normal branchés pour aider les patients qui ne pouvaient guère respirer. Mais la plupart des lits ayant été évacués, seuls restaient les orifices d'évacuation du gaz.

« _Le minimum de formation militaire que vous avez reçu comprenait-il aussi l'apprentissage de manipulation des explosifs ?_ » demanda Mitchell à Carolyn en la regardant avec un air espiègle.

Un peu vexée, celle-ci haussa les épaules, devant bien reconnaitre que ça, elle ne savait pas le faire.

« _Bon_, reprit Mitchell qui donna plusieurs charges de C4 à la jeune femme ainsi que des sortes de petits ceinturons noirs adhésifs. _Faites comme moi_ : _vous prenez une charge, vous l'entourez de ce bidule qui vous permettra à la fois d'accrocher l'explosif à la bombonne d'oxygène et à le relier à notre détonateur. Une fois que la charge est mise, vous appuyez sur ce petit bouton à gauche qui enclenchera un voyant vert._

_- ça ne risque pas de m'exploser entre les mains ?_ demanda Carolyn, peu rassurée, mais qui pourtant suivait mot à mot les indications que lui donnait Mitchell.

_- Non, ça ne risque rien tant que je n'appuie pas sur cette grosse boite_, lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le détonateur principal qui se trouvait dans sa poche de veston. _On le déclenchera à distance, quand vous et moi serons à l'abri, si possible. Ça ira ?_

_- Oui, je crois que tout est clair_, répondit Carolyn.

_- Alors je vous laisse vous occuper de vos bombonnes, je vous rejoins quand j'ai fini de disposer les charges ici. » _dit Mitchell qui sans y prêter attention venait de passer sa main sur le visage en sueur de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne s'en offusqua nullement mais au contraire remercia le colonel de son signe d'encouragement. Puis elle partit dans une petite pièce adjacente dont l'entrée se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie.

Là, Carolyn se précipita vers un pan de mur qui était en réalité une sorte de placard. Elle sortit un trousseau de clés qu'elle portait toujours à la base : que diraient son père et Cameron s'ils voyaient que les bombonnes d'oxygène n'étaient pas tenues fermées par des codes d'accès, comme elle leur avait dit, mais simplement par quelques verrous somme toute très simples ? Et finalement, cela était bien mieux : les Réplicateurs ayant tout contrôle sur les circuits électriques, les codes d'accès n'auraient sûrement eu aucun effet alors qu'une bonne vieille serrure pouvait toujours être ouverte manuellement !

Carolyn ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait subitement éprouvé le besoin d'inventer cette histoire pour pouvoir assurer cette mission. D'abord, il s'agissait de SON infirmerie et quitte à la faire sauter, elle voulait en être l'artisan. Ensuite cela avait été un argument irréfutable pour obliger son père à la laisser agir, sans quoi il l'aurait renvoyée à l'extérieur et elle n'aurait pas su ce que devenaient tous ceux auxquels elle tenait, si son père était toujours vivant ou mort. Là au moins, elle avait l'impression idiote que le Général n'était pas loin et elle voyait de ses yeux comment évoluait la situation. Enfin, le clou de spectacle, elle faisait équipe avec le colonel Mitchell qui, sous ses airs de faux dur, était en réalité un homme sensible et généreux, comme elle l'avait découvert depuis bien longtemps.

Mais alors qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour être le parfait « séducteur » de la base, Mitchell ne s'était jamais conduit comme tel avec les femmes. Encore moins avec elle. Au contraire, il semblait assez timide quand, pour le soigner de ses innombrables blessures, elle l'avait tant de fois vu torse nu ou qu'elle se tenait proche de lui pour faire des examens. Un immense bruit ressemblant à une explosion au niveau inférieur ramena Carolyn à la terrible réalité. Elle se dit alors que mourir ne serait peut-être pas si terrible si elle pouvait le faire aux côtés du beau colonel.

Après avoir disposé les charges de C4 sur les bombonnes d'oxygène en suivant les instructions de Mitchell, Carolyn se releva, se recula un peu et entreprit de relever un mèche de cheveu qui lui allait dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle sentit soudain deux bras puissants l'enlacer à toute vitesse par la taille et la projeter violemment au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Un immense bruit de métal se fit entendre et de la poussière entoura la jeune femme qui tout d'abord n'avait pas saisi ce qui s'était passé. Elle vit alors que Mitchell la tenait toujours étroitement enlacé contre lui, puis ce dernier tourna la tête vers le visage de Carolyn.

« _Eh_ _bien…vous aussi vous devriez mieux surveiller vos arrières. Pas blessée ?_ »

Carolyn dit non de la tête et suivit Cameron qui se remettait debout en la tenant par les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Elle vit alors qu'une partie du plafond s'était écroulée à l'endroit même où elle se tenait quelques instant plus tôt. Sans l'intervention du jeune homme, elle serait actuellement ensevelie sous un immense tas de béton et de fils électriques. Encore choquée, elle ne sut pas quoi dire ce qui inquiéta un peu Mitchell. Celui-ci posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules encore tremblantes de la jeune doctoresse et ne la quittait pas du regard.

« _Carolyn….vous êtes sûre que ça va aller_ ? demanda-t-il

_- Oui_, finit-elle par lâcher après avoir dégluti difficilement. _Mais_ _si on s'en sort, rappelez moi de vous dire merci.»_

Quand il entendit sa partenaire reprendre mot pour mot la petite boutade qu'il avait lui-même faite précédemment quand elle l'avait sauvé du Réplicateur, Mitchell se sentit rassuré et admiratif à la fois devant le courage de Carolyn.

« _Je n'y manquerai pas. Vous aviez fini de poser les charges sur les bombonnes?_ enchaina-t-il aussitôt, son côté militaire reprenant le pas sur l'émotion qu'il avait laissé transparaitre.

_- Oui, je venais de terminer. J'espère avoir tout fait comme il fallait._

_- Eh bien, on ne pourra pas le vérifier_, répondit le colonel qui fixait le pan de mur où se trouvait le placard et qui était à présent condamné par le tas de gravas. _Mais je vous fais confiance_. »

Il rendit à Carolyn l'arme qu'elle avait laissée de côté le temps de poser les charges. Puis il prit sa radio et la porta à sa bouche.

« _Général, tout est prêt_, dit-il.

_- Bien reçu Mitchell_, répondit la voix de Jack à l'autre bout. _Evacuez immédiatement les lieux._

_- Compris Général. Dîtes juste au Général Landry que sa fille aurait sa place dans un commando… et qu'elle va bien. _

_- Elle a de qui tenir_, rétorqua Jack, d'un ton amusé et rassuré à la fois. _Je transmets l'info. Terminé._ »

Mitchell coupa la radio et reporta son regard sur Carolyn, couverte de poussière.

« _Merci d'avoir rassuré mon père…et de m'avoir sauvé la vie_, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- _C'est pour toutes les fois où vous avez réussi à sauver la mienne alors que je revenais en morceaux de mission_ » plaisanta le colonel qui lui fit signe à présent de le suivre en silence.

Tous d'eux parvinrent à s'extirper de l'infirmerie et à réemprunter les couloirs pour se mettre à l'abri avant l'arrivée en masse des Réplicateurs.


	24. Chapter 23

Coucou à tous!!

_(Calypsoh ouvre grand les yeux…..) « Mon dieu, des reviews de partout !!!!!YOUPI !!!!!!!_

_Merci à vous mes chers lecteurs…_

_Marie P-C__ : eh oui, un peu de ship ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, hihi ! Par contre tu risques de ne pas aimer la fin (je n'en dis pas plus !). Ravie que tu trouves ma Carolyn intéressante, entre la relation avec son père et une hypothétique aventure avec Cam, le personnage aurait pu être plus développé dans la série ! merci de te gentilesse et à très vite pour la suite. _

_Julie__ : oh, mais que vois-je ???une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers tout cinglé, hihi ! Eh oui, danny boy les a enfin dit ces mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir…mais cela risque de se corser par la suite…..biz et merci. _

_Nanou : ah, une autre fan du duo jack/Cam…je les adore ceux-là !!! Merci à toi et rendez-vous pour la suite. Biz_

_Maywen__ : j'ai commandé un danny sur le net...tu en veux un ? je te parraine si tu veux, Xd !!!!!! Allez tata Caly te poste une suite pour te remercier de ton entousiasme !!Biz_

_Allez, en route pour l'enfer…__**Apocalypse now**__ ! _

_NB: petite précision, ce chapitre là ainsi que le suivant sont sensés se dérouler au même moment...donc pas de panique, la réponse aux question arrive ensuite!!!_

**Chapitre 23 : Apocalypse**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 11h49, niveau 21.

Sortant de la cage d'escalier qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de peine à descendre à cause du nombre de bestioles qui s'y trouvaient, Vala arriva enfin au niveau 21 : Sam venait de lui confirmer dans l'oreillette que le Réplivala se trouvait toujours à cet étage. La jeune femme brune avançait prudemment conservant son arme levée pour se défendre d'éventuels Réplicateurs. Mais le couloir était totalement désert, elle ne trouva pas un corps, pas une once de pièces métalliques issus de Réplicateurs détruits. En bref, ce niveau semblait avoir été épargné de toute bataille.

Vala continuait à réfléchir à la situation dans sa tête : elle avait beau avoir fait la brave devant ses deux amis, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle pourrait venir à bout de ce monstre humanoïde. Néanmoins, elle espérait que maintenant que toute l'affaire était dévoilée, le Réplicateur n'avait plus aucun intérêt à habiter le corps de Vala. Cela ne lui avait servi qu'à venir sur Terre et à faire accuser la jeune femme de toutes ses horreurs pour jeter le trouble dans les rangs du SGC.

Vala entendit soudain la voix de Daniel dans l'oreillette :

« _Vala, écoutez-moi. Apparemment, les indications laissées par Jorlin sont bel et bien des moyens pour lutter contre le Réplicateur humanoïde. Si j'ai bien compris la première partie des symboles, il semblerait que vous puissiez désactiver son champ de camouflage optique en le frappant au pied gauche. Ça ne le blessera pas mais cela pourrait couper le fil d'activation du camouflage_.

_- C'était toujours bon à savoir_, commenta Vala qui se dit que tout serait effectivement plus simple si son ennemi ne disparaissait pas et réapparaissait pas sans cesse. _Quoi d'autre sinon _?

_- Je ne comprends pas bien la suite, _lui dit Daniel, passablement énervé.

_- Arrêtez de réfléchir, _rétorqua Vala à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention._ Laissez la solution s'imposer à vous, comme vous l'avez fait pour ouvrir l'Arche de vérité !_

_- C'est ça, je vais aller prendre un café et faire un petit somme, _lui lança ironiquement l'archéologue de l'autre côté de l'oreillette. _Ainsi la solution s'imposera peut-être à moi en rêve_.

_- Mon pauvre Daniel, vous avez toujours aussi peu d'humour, _ne put se retenir d'ajouter Vala.

_- J'avoue que mon sens de l'humour est très limité quand je me sais entouré de Réplicateurs voraces et que de mes choix dépendent de nombreuses vies, à commencer par la vôtre ! »_

Vala eut chaud au cœur en sentant à quel point Daniel était inquiet pour elle : enfin, il consentait à ne plus dissimuler ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi elle se retint de lancer une pique humoristique à Daniel, préférant savourer à loisir cette sensation nouvelle pour elle : celle d'aimer et d'être aimée passionnément.

Ce fut alors la voix de Sam qui résonna de nouveau dans son oreille :

« _Vala, Mitchell a piégé l'infirmerie. Tout est prêt. Vous n'êtes plus très loin de la position du Réplicateur. Dès que vous le pourrez, détournez le plus possible son attention pour que je puisse attirer ses petits copains. _

_- Je ferai de mon mieux. Terminé _» conclut Vala.

Celle-ci longea alors le mur et se pencha doucement pour avoir un visuel du couloir perpendiculaire. C'est alors qu'elle le vit...ou plutôt qu'elle **SE** vit, perchée sur une paroi, tenant par on ne sait quel système délirant. Le Réplivala tournait le dos à la jeune pirate et semblait absorbé par son action : il extirpa d'une conduite d'aération un gros sachet de velours noir. Juste au dessus de l'ennemi, se trouvait un des immenses néons qui éclairaient les couloirs. Sachant que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est à créer un effet de surprise et lui permettre de se rapprocher, Vala eut l'idée de mitrailler le néon. Ce dernier s'éteignit mais surtout tomba sur le Réplivala qui, sonné, s'étala au sol, restant quelques secondes inerte au sol. A ses côtés, de nombreux diamants et bijoux sertis des précieuses pierres s'étaient répandus à terre en s'échappant du sachet noir.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Vala se précipita sur son « double » et zata plusieurs fois le pied gauche de la machine. Une faible étincelle se produisit mais rien de plus.

Entre temps le Réplivala s'était remis de sa surprise et infligea un immense coup de poing au visage de Vala, qui tomba un peu plus loin. Mais la jeune femme, habituée aux plus rudes combats, se releva illico.

Au milieu du couloir, les deux Vala se faisaient face, aussi déterminée l'une que l'autre.

« _Joli butin dîtes-moi_, ironisa Vala en regardant les diamants. _On partage ?_

-_Tiens, mais voilà ma chère hôte ! Alors tu es enfin sortie de ta cellule ?_

_- Oui je commençais à être un peu à l'étroit_, fanfaronna la vraie Vala dont l'unique obsession était de monopoliser l'attention du monstre.

_- Et qu'as-tu fait de ton bel archéologue dis-moi ? _dit le Réplivala d'une voix cynique, qui d'un coup de pied, avait poussé les diamants sur le côté et commençait à tourner en rond, imité par Vala qui ne voulait surtout pas lui tourner le dos.

_-_ _Bah_ _il doit être quelque part en train de chercher dans un vieux bouquin le moyen de te détruire._

_-_ _Impossible, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de me tuer sans savoir avec certitude s'il a face à lui l'original ou la copie. Ni lui, ni aucun membre de la célèbre équipe SG1. Ils tiennent tous tellement à toi que ça en est pathétique !_

_- Apparemment même ton cinglé de maître m'aimait beaucoup puisqu'il a décidé de te créer à mon image._

_- Ba'al n'aimait en toi que Quetesch,_ répondit violemment le Réplivala. _Et tu l'as trahi_. »

Le Réplivala en profita alors pour propulser un jet électrique sur Vala, qui l'évita de justesse.

_« Oh mais vous avez la rancune tenace_, répondit Vala, essoufflée, qui se cacha derrière un mur. _Tout ça s'est passé il y a si longtemps_. »

La désinvolture qu'adoptait Vala avait l'air de profondément exaspérer l'humanoïde : la jeune femme allait se faire un malin plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais avant, elle devait vérifier qu'elle avait bien désamorcé le camouflage optique qui le rendait invisible.

« _D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous ne jouiez pas à cache-cache avec moi_ ? _Votre cape d'invisibilité est déchirée ?»_

Voulant contredire son ennemie, le Réplivala tenta alors de se rendre invisible mais n'y parvint pas, apportant ainsi la preuve que les indications stockées sur la puce par Jorlin, étaient exactes. Aussitôt Vala recommença à narguer son adversaire.

« _Tiens, on dirait que vous vous êtes levée du pied gauche_, faisant ainsi allusion par cette boutade au fait qu'elle avait parfaitement su où frapper pour rendre le camouflage inutilisable.

_On_ _dirait que tu es moins sotte que tu n'en as l'air_, répondit le Réplivala, qui dissimula sa surprise derrière du sarcasme.

_Trop aimable!_ » rétorqua Vala qui en profita pour zatter une nouvelle fois son ennemie, sans beaucoup d'effet.

Au même moment, dans un des couloirs du SGC.

Mitchell et Carolyn se postèrent le plus loin possible derrière un pan de mur, tout en conservant sur leur côté un visuel sur l'infirmerie. Tous deux s'accroupirent.

« _Mettez vous derrière moi_ » dit Mitchell qui tira la jeune femme par le bras pour la forcer à se protéger derrière lui. Puis il prit sa radio.

« _Carter, c'est quand vous voulez._

_- Je viens de lancer le programme. Actuellement les Réplicateurs devraient tous se diriger vers les coordonnées que je leur indique, _répondit l_a _scientifique de l'autre côté._ Ils vont arriver de partout_. »

En entendant cela, Mitchell marqua un temps d'arrêt : lui et Carolyn allaient se trouver en plein milieu de la horde de ces sales bêtes s'ils restaient ici. Ils devaient se poster ailleurs. Il leva alors la tête et constata qu'un peu au-dessus d'eux se trouvait une trappe d'évacuation. Il sut aussitôt quoi faire.

« _Docteur, ça vous dit un peu de grimpette ? _

_- Quoi ? »_ demanda Carolyn qui ne voyait pas où son équipier voulait en venir. Il lui indiqua alors la trappe d'un signe de tête.

_« On va se cacher là-haut le temps que nos amis les crabes déferleront dans le couloir.»_

Tous deux mirent leur arme en bandoulière puis Mitchell fit la courte-échelle à la jeune femme qui souleva avec peine la trappe. Avec l'aide du colonel, elle se hissa dans un des conduits d'aération puis se retourna pour aider son ami. Mais celui-ci parvint à monter sans problème à la force des bras en prenant à peine appui sur un extincteur qui était sur le côté.

Une fois tous deux à l'abri, ils devaient attendre.

« _Franchement Colonel, faire un circuit de randonnée avec vous ne doit pas être de tout repos_, commenta doucement Carolyn.

_- Quand tout cela sera fini, je vous promets de vous emmener à la montagne pour que vous voyiez avec moi de vrais circuits pédestres »_ avait-il répondu spontanément.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de la portée de ses propos : il venait tout bonnement de proposer à Carolyn Lam de partir en séjour seule avec lui. Espérant ne pas avoir gêné sa partenaire, il préféra poursuivre sur un ton plus léger.

« _A moins que vous préfériez passer un après-midi dans un jardin fleuri à tirer à la carabine avec des jeunes gens comme il faut? _

_- Avec eux, certainement pas, mais avec vous, pourquoi pas ?_ »

Mitchell tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme qui lui lançait un beau sourire. Intérieurement, il se promit de tout tenter pour la conquérir si le ciel voulait bien qu'ils se sortent de ce chaos.

Soudain, la voix de Landry se fit entendre dans la radio de Mitchell.

« _Colonel Mitchell? _

_- Oui Général ?_

_- Toutes nos équipes confirment que les Réplicateurs se sont retirés de leur position actuelle. Ils doivent se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Etes-vous à couvert tous les deux? _

_- Affirmatif mon Général. Nous… (temps d'arrêt). Silence radio pour l'instant. Terminé_ » coupa soudain Mitchell qui posa son doigt sur sa bouche faisant ainsi signe à Carolyn de faire silence.

Ils virent alors défiler dans le couloir juste en dessous d'eux un nombre assez terrifiant de Réplicateurs. Quand tous furent passés, Mitchell redescendit seul et, caché derrière le fond du mur transversal, vit tous les monstres entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il aida rapidement Carolyn à descendre et lui dit de partir le plus loin possible.

Quand il eut confirmation que toutes les sales bêtes se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, Mitchell sortit le détonateur de sa poche, se recula le plus possible à son tour vers Carolyn et reprit la radio. Il devait s'assurer que les équipes s'étaient mises elles aussi à couvert.

« _Général_ ? »

Quelques secondes puis la voix de Landry se fit enfin entendre.

« _**MAINTENANT**_ !!!!! »

Mitchell appuya sur le détonateur et eut juste le temps de se coucher sur Carolyn pour la protéger de l'immense explosion qui eut alors lieu deux couloirs plus loin.

La Montagne de Cheyenne tout entière fut ébranlée par une terrible secousse et les équipes médicales et militaires qui se trouvaient devant la base crurent qu'elle s'effondrait. Le grand tunnel d'accès s'effondra à son tour, condamnant toute issue. Au milieu des blessés évacués, Ishta, qui avait été sortie très vite avant l'invasion, ne put contenir un cri d'effroi, songeant à son époux qui se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Ainsi que tous ses amis. A côté de la jeune femme se tenaient Larkesch et Anderson. Le premier se remettait difficilement de ses blessures mais avait suffisamment de volonté pour masquer sa douleur et rester debout, contemplant le désastre. Le second, qui s'était retrouvé dehors à son réveil, ne songeait déjà plus au coup de poings de Mitchell mais était réellement inquiet d'imaginer les meilleures équipes du SGC ensevelie sous les décombres. Il ne savait pas non plus si l'immense déflagration avait eu raison ou non de l'envahisseur ennemi et si, par conséquent, le courage des équipes SG venait une fois de plus de sauver la planète...ou non.


	25. Chapter 24

_Bon je ne vais pas faire la sadique quand même…je vous poste le chapitre 24 qui est la suite directe, ou plutôt l'explication de l'explosion précédente qui je suis sûre vous a laissés pantois!_

_Alors, je présente tout de suite __**mes excuses**__ aux scientifiques qui pourraient lire cette fic, étant moi-même une littéraire, je n'y connais rien en particules électromagnétiques et ondes soniques…donc, même si j'ai fait quelques recherches pour ne pas écrire trop de bêtises, il est possible que la brillante démonstration que carter va faire ici soit un peu…fantasque scientifiquement parlant ! désolée !_

_Mais vous allez être assez mimi pour faire comme si de rien n'était et croire notre charmante Sam sur parole, hein ????? hihi_

_Biz et bonne lecture ! _

_PS : si, ce que je dis sur les radians, c'est vrai…enfin, je crois !!!!!biz_

**Chapitre 24 : Infinitas veritas.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 11h59, laboratoire de Sam.

Mitchell était à l'autre bout de la radio.

« _Carter, c'est quand vous voulez._

_- Je viens de lancer le programme, _annonça Sam qui était toujours devant son ordinateur_. Actuellement les Réplicateurs devraient tous se diriger vers les coordonnées que je leur indique, _répondit la scientifique de l'autre côté_. Ils vont arriver de partout_. »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse de son ami Colonel, sans soute trop occupé à se cacher de la horde des Réplicateurs qui allait arriver droit sur lui. La jeune scientifique écoutait également grâce à l'oreillette que portait Vala tout ce qui se passait au niveau 21. L'humanoïde et la jeune brune se livraient à présent à une lutte acharnée.

« _Daniel, vite_ ! le pressa Sam qui avait rejoint l'archéologue. _Tout_ _va bientôt sauter. Il faut aider Vala _! »

Daniel ne répondit pas : il faisait de son mieux pour comprendre les indications données en Goau'ld mais tout était tellement confus.

« _Alors, « delta phi 2 pi point T et de nouveau T ». On dirait une formule mathématique non ?_

_- Oui_, acquiesça Sam.

_- Et ça là, ça ressemble à une courbe sinusoïdale, _dit Daniel en indiquant un graphique qui venait d'apparaitre à l'écran.

_- MON DIEU !!!!_s'exclama soudain Sam_. Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ? Ce sont des radians !!!!!!!!!!!! »_

Elle repartit vivement vers son premier ordinateur.

« _Les radians, ce ne sont pas les unités que l'on oppose aux degrés ça ?_

_- Si ! On les utilise notamment pour calculer le décalage temporel séparant les deux signaux électromagnétiques d'une onde_, expliqua Sam.

_- Une onde ?_ _Comme celles qu'utilisent les Réplicateurs pour communiquer ou tout court-circuiter ?_

_- Ou encore, les ondes ultrasoniques que le Réplivala veut enclencher pour nous détruire !!!_

_- Donc,_ poursuivit Daniel qui comprit enfin où Sam voulait en venir, _cette formule là nous indique…_

- …_la fréquence à utiliser pour détruire les Réplicateurs, celle dont se servait l'arme des Anciens et que je n'ai jamais pu reproduire. Je dois vite la paramétrer et la diffuser dans toute la base._» acheva Sam.

Plein d'espoir, Daniel s'empara du micro qui était branché à l'oreillette de Vala :

« _Vala ! On a trouvé le moyen de les éradiquer, tenez……………………………………. »_

Mais Daniel n'eut pas le temps de finir car une terrible secousse le projeta à terre, ainsi que Sam. Le plafond s'effondra, ensevelissant tout le laboratoire et le matériel. L'infirmerie venait d'exploser.

Le dimanche 30 mars, 11h58,niveau 21.

Vala fut une nouvelle fois jetée à terre, elle sentait sa hanche craquer. La sueur ainsi que le sang qui s'écoulait d'une blessure à la tête aveuglaient la jeune femme. Le Réplicateur humanoïde la traquait sans relâche et cette sale bête ne semblait avoir aucun point faible. Mais apparemment il était tellement occupé à pourchasser Vala qu'il ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention au fait que ses « frères » ne répondaient plus à son signal mais à celui que Sam était parvenu à leur communiquer.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, les explosifs disposés par Mitchell et Carolyn allaient bientôt provoquer une terrible déflagration qui secouerait sans doute tout le monde. La jeune pirate brune réunit toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se relever. Elle vit le Réplivala s'avancer puis brusquement s'arrêter, comme s'il percevait quelque chose d'anormal. Vala sut alors qu'il venait de comprendre le piège tendu pour détruire les autres Réplicateurs. Elle devait absolument le retarder et l'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle de ces maudits crabes. Vala se rua en criant sur le Réplivala et le poussa contre le mur, d'où sortaient des fils électriques. Alors Vala prit son zat et visa son ennemi.

Le choc du zat allié aux fils électriques muraux déclencha un énorme court-circuit qui s'abattit sur le Réplivala et l'emprisonna dans une sorte de cage de courant très violent. Aucun être, aucune machine même n'aurait pu survivre à une telle décharge qui provoqua des flashes lumineux trop intenses pour que Vala, projetée au sol par cette intensité, puisse conserver les yeux ouverts. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle crut un instant avoir enfin détruit le monstre. Mais tout cela n'était qu'illusoire : cette machine était indestructible. Soudain le monstre bougea de nouveau et parvint à se relever difficilement. Furieux, il s'apprêtait à foncer de nouveau sur son ennemie. Vala crut que c'était la fin et n'essaya même pas de bouger, trop blessée et à bout de force pour résister plus longtemps. Soudain le Réplivala se figea, porta ses mains à ses oreilles comme s'il était attaqué par une sorte d'ultrason inaudible pour Vala.

« _NONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!_ » hurla l'humanoïde.

Et par on ne sait quel miracle, le Réplivala se désintégra sur place, à jamais.

Etendue au sol, Vala n'osant croire à la victoire, ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle entendit alors la voix de Daniel dans son oreille, sorte de voix divine qui l'aidait à garder conscience.

« « _Vala ! On a trouvé le moyen de les éradiquer, tenez……………………………………. »_

Un terrible bruit, des sortes de flammes, des murs qui cédaient, des morceaux de plafond qui tombèrent sur elle…puis Vala plongea dans le néant total.


	26. Chapter 25

_Tapez pas, tapez pas…..d'accord, (Calypsoh sort en levant les mains en l'air), je me rends...et je vous poste la suite;_

_Mais autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous aurez des nouvelles Vala !!!! (Calypsoh part en courant avant de se faire lyncher !!!!)_

**Chapitre 24 : End Game.**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 12h05, couloirs du SGC, sous les décombres.

Mitchell essaya de bouger un peu pour libérer son corps et celui de son équipière des gravas qui les recouvraient. Sa jambe lui faisait très mal, sans doute était-elle cassée. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout était l'état de Carolyn. Un morceau de ciment l'avait blessé au visage et la jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, allongée sous Mitchell.

« _Docteur ! _parvint-il à dire difficilement_. Hé…Docteur_ »

Il retourna la jeune femme évanouie et l'enlaça, de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur le bras du jeune homme. Il essaya d'essuyer de sa main le sang qui coulait sur la joue délicate de la fille du Général.

« _Je vous en prie, Carolyn, répondez_ ! s'énerva-t-il. _Allez, vous devez vous accrochez, _répétait sans cesse Mitchell_. Ne me faites pas ça ! On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Revenez_ ! _Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre._ »

Le colonel continuait à secouer le frêle corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras, en l'appelant d'une voix embuée par l'émotion. Soudain Carolyn se mit à tousser violemment et reprit enfin connaissance. Soulagé, Mitchell la serra fort dans ses bras : non, il ne l'avait pas perdue ! Carolyn, tremblante, s'abandonnait à la douce étreinte que lui offrait le jeune homme.

« _A-t-on…a-t-on réussi ? _parvint-elle à dire très difficilement_._

_- Oui, docteur. On a réussi._ »

Carolyn ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes : la peur de mourir, la douleur de ses blessures mais aussi le soulagement de la victoire et la tendresse de Mitchell eurent raison de son courage.

« _Pardon….je …suis désolée de pleurer… et…d'être… faible_, lâcha-t-elle entre ses larmes.

_- Je ne vous en aime que davantage_ » lui répondit Mitchell qui continuait à la bercer malgré ses propres blessures.

Pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait laissé s'éloigner de lui…et Carolyn le savait désormais.

Quelque part dans la base, eux aussi sous les décombres, Jack et Hank ne parvenaient pas à se remettre de bout. Apparemment seules des blessures bénignes couvraient leurs deux corps mais ils étaient coincés et ne pouvaient se dégager.

« _Bon, eh bien on va devoir attendre les secours ici, en espérant que cet idiot d'Anderson songera à venir nous dégager_ » commenta Jack.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps : ils virent arriver Teal'c et quelques soldats légèrement blessés.

« _O'Neill, Général Landry, vous allez bien ?_ demanda aussitôt le jaffa.

- _Ah ! Monsieur Muscles, vous tombez bien_, s'exclama Jack qui leva les bras au ciel. _A vrai dire...nous irons beaucoup mieux quand vos puissants bras nous aurons libéré de tout ce bazar _».

A l'aide des soldats, la jaffa souleva la grosse conduite qui tenait prisonniers les deux généraux et les aida à se relever. Aussitôt debout, Landry s'empara de sa radio mais il ne put que constater qu'elle était cassée. Celle de Jack était restée sous les décombres et ne devait sans doute plus être utilisable. Heureusement, celle de Teal'c fonctionnait encore : le jaffa, s'étant battu plusieurs niveaux au dessus, avait été moins exposé aux détériorations de l'explosion.

« _Mitchell ! Carolyn ! _cria Landry dans l'appareil._ Vous me recevez ?_ »

Silence.

« _Carolyn !!!! Carolyn !!!_ » criait à présent Landry, terriblement inquiet.

Nouveau Silence. Quand enfin…

« _Je vais bien Papa_, _contente de t'entendre_, dit la voix de la jeune femme à l'autre bout de l'appareil. _Je vous confirme à tous l'éradication des Réplicateurs. L'explosion les a tous détruits. _

_- Mon dieu Carolyn ! Tu es vivante_, lâcha Landry dans un profond soulagement

_- Quelques égratignures sans gravité, mais Cameron a la jambe cassée et ne peut pas marcher. Envoyez-nous du secours._

_- Je transmets toute suite votre position aux équipes d'urgence en surface. Tenez-bon._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien gardée. Terminé_. »

Landry regarda Jack d'un air surpris.

« _Elle l'a appelé « Cameron », n'est-ce pas ?_ » demanda Landry.

Jack fit « oui » de la tête et les deux généraux sourirent, heureux que les « petits » aillent bien.

Jack s'empara alors à son tour de la radio.

« _Carter ! Daniel !_

_Nous sommes tous les deux vivants mon Général_ »lui répondit presque instantanément la voix de Sam.

En l'entendant, Jack vit toutes ses angoisses s'envoler. Lui aussi avait eu très peur pour sa bien aimée.

« _Nous filons au niveau 21_, reprit Sam. _Vala s'y battait avec le Réplicateur humanoïde et nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. _

_- Bon sang, _jura Jack qui dans l'euphorie de la victoire en avait presque oublié le Réplicateur le plus terrible_. On vous rejoint. » _

Teal'c, Jack et Landry coururent alors à travers les décombres pour tenter de rejoindre le niveau 21.


	27. Chapter 26

_Coucou à vous mes chers lecteurs (lectrices en l'occurence, hihi!!), _

_je ne voudrais pas vous laisser dans une profonde angoisse qui vous gacherait ce début de semaine (quand même!!) alors je vous poste l'avant avant dernier chapitre...celui qui, loin de nous rassurer sur le sort de Vala, va pet-être bien nous inquiéter encore plus!_

_celui-ci aussi fait partie des chapitres que j'ai aimé écrire...de plus il porte le titre de la ic "Alter ego", expression qui prend alors tout son sens...Ah ce Daniel, s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer!_

**Chapitre 25 : Alter Ego**.

Le dimanche 30 mars, 12h17, niveau 21.

Malgré une vive douleur à son épaule, causée par le plongeon qu'il avait dû faire pour se protéger de la déflagration, Daniel dévalait à présent le plus vite possible les escaliers qui menaient au niveau 21. Quand il arriva à la porte du pallier, il ne put ouvrir celle-ci qui était visiblement coincée par un obstacle. Mais ce ne n'était pas une porte qui l'empêcherait de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait.

Faisant fi de la douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'épaule, Daniel poussa de toutes ses forces, bientôt aidé par Sam qui l'avait rejoint. A eux deux, ils parvinrent, non sans mal, à ouvrir l'issue obstruée. Après avoir couru encore quelques mètres en enjambant les décombres, Daniel et Sam se stoppèrent net.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Réplivala mais sous leurs yeux, le corps de Vala était étendu, immobile et ensanglanté.

« _Vala, non _! » murmura l'archéologue qui se précipita vers la jeune blessée.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et constata qu'elle n'était pas totalement inconsciente. Elle était vivante, du moins pour l'instant.

Voyant enfin le visage de Daniel penché sur elle et sentant ses bras l'enlacer délicatement, Vala fit un extrême effort pour reprendre son souffle et parler.

« _C'est…fini. Il a…disparu._

_- Oui, juste avant l'explosion, Daniel a percé le message et j'ai pu diffuser une fréquence fatale au Réplicateur_, dit Sam qui tenta elle aussi d'aider son amie en l'auscultant.

_- Vous êtes des génies…vous avez réussi_, parvint à prononcer difficilement Vala.

_**- Nous**__ !! Nous avons réussi, Vala_, l'interrompit Daniel avec émotion. _C'est un travail d'équipe. Sans vous, on n'y serait jamais arrivé_ »

A ces mots, Vala voulut sourire mais sa blessure à la hanche la lança violemment. Elle poussa un cri de douleur dans les bras d'un Daniel désemparé.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Jack, Teal'c et Landry : ils découvrirent alors le pitoyable état dans lequel se trouvait Vala. Landry prit de nouveau sa radio et demanda d'envoyer d'urgence une équipe médicale au niveau 21. Puis les trois nouveaux arrivants restèrent un peu en retrait, dépités d'assister à une telle scène et conscients qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'un des derniers moments d'intimité entre l'archéologue et la belle aventurière. Sam, les larmes aux yeux, rejoignit ses amis pour laisser le jeune couple en paix. Elle se posta aux côtés de Jack qui, sans se soucier de la présence de Landry, lui prit la main et la serra contre son cœur. Ils avaient tous failli y passer ce soir et ils voyaient une des leur agoniser devant eux et sous les yeux de l'homme qui l'aimait.

« _Accrochez-vous Vala…vous n'allez pas lâcher prise alors que vous obtenez enfin ce que vous convoitez avidement depuis si longtemps, _dit Daniel

- _Vous parlez de vous_ _bien sûr_? rétorqua la jeune femme dans un sourire plein de larmes.

- _Accrochez-vous…je vous l'ordonne_, répliqua Daniel, très inquiet.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez si je vous obéis ?_

- _Un gros diamant_, répondit –il, malgré tout presque amusé par l'attitude mutine de Vala, même au seuil de la mort.

- _Ah non ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de diamant_, s'insurgea faiblement la jeune femme.

- _Même si ce diamant se trouve sur une alliance_ ? »

Vala fixa alors Daniel avec surprise et frayeur à la fois. Elle avait peur d'avoir mal compris le sous-entendu de la dernière réplique de Daniel. Se pouvait-il qu'il….la demande en mariage ?

Emue aux larmes et désolée de sentir son corps lâcher prise au moment où elle aurait enfin pu connaitre le bonheur véritable, Vala se déroba une fois de plus derrière l'humour.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Daniel ? C'est la dernière faveur octroyée au condamné à mort ?_

_- Non…vous le savez bien. _

_- Allons Daniel ne faites pas des promesses en l'air…attendez que je sois inconsciente pour_...

- _Je suis sérieux_, la coupa-t-il. _Epouse-moi Vala! Epouse-moi, je t'en prie_.

- _Je voudrais bien…mais…mon corps semble…lâcher prise. Pfff…la vie est vraiment trop courte__1_, ajouta-t-elle avec un semblant d'ironie.

- _Tiens bon...j'ai besoin de_ toi, poursuivit Daniel qui avait approché encore davantage son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

- _Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que même si à côté de toi une tornade semble calme…je sais maintenant que tu es mon autre moi, ma moitié… mon Alter Ego_. »

Les paroles de Daniel eurent raison des dernières réserves de Vala dont le cœur débordait de bonheur. Elle esquissa un sourire rempli d'amour et répondit faiblement :

« _Je ferai de mon mieux, promis._ »

Puis elle sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience sans que son bien-aimé, ni ses amis ne purent faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir.

Note: _10x20 : dans « Unending », coincés sur l'Odyssée pendant 50 ans, Vala et Daniel ont pour devise « La vie est trop courte », avec toute l'ironie qui se dissimule derrière cette réplique._


	28. Chapter 27

_en route pour **l'avant dernier** chapitre...qui résout les ultimes problèmes (n'oublions tout de même pas que les sales bébètes parcourent encore d'autres planètes!!!)._

_Et puis il faut bien que je vous donne des nouvelles de Vala...nous retrouvons aussi tous les autres personnages, dont Anderson, qui s'ouvre à d'autres perspectives!!!!_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 26 : Amici et innimici (amis et ennemis).**

Le dimanche 30 mars, 13h39, à l'entrée de la base Cheyenne Mountain.

Les secours avaient mis plus d'une heure et demie à rejoindre le niveau 21 enfoui sous des gravas divers et variés. A leur arrivée, ils trouvèrent la plupart des membres de SG-1 ainsi que leurs deux généraux fétiches occupés soit à déblayer un peu le terrain soit à veiller sur l'état de santé d'une des leurs. C'est avec peine et inquiétude que tout ce petit monde put rejoindre la surface.

A l'entrée de la base se tenaient un grand nombre d'ambulances et de voitures militaires. Des soldats en armes étaient toujours postés dans l'attente d'une éventuelle éruption d'ennemis.

Dans l'une des voitures, une jeune médecin avait beaucoup de mal à empêcher un certain colonel de se précipiter dans les décombres pour sauver ses amis.

« _Colonel, vous devez rester immobilisé_, dit Carolyn qui s'évertuait à empêcher Mitchell de se lever.

_- Hors de questions, Carolyn ! Mes amis sont là dedans._

_- Mon père aussi ! _répliqua la jeune femme qui finissait tant bien que mal de bander la jambe du jeune homme. _Mais la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin est d'un officier borné qui fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences !_ ».

Carolyn n'avait pas à proprement hurlé : au contraire, elle s'efforçait de garder la tête froide. Mais ses propos avaient été prononcés si durement et sur un ton qui se voulait si culpabilisant que Mitchell resta une seconde sans savoir quoi répondre. La jeune femme, une fois le bandage terminé, inspira profondément et regarda droit dans les yeux le colonel qui s'était levé et s'emparait de ses béquilles.

« _Si par malheur, il…était arrivé quelque chose au Général_, _vous devenez l'officier le plus gradé ici_, prononça-t-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. _Vous devrez superviser la suite des opérations…c'est votre devoir._»

Mitchell voulut répondre à la jeune femme mais son regard fut attiré par des mouvements à l'entrée de la base.

Il vit sortir du nuage de fumée environnante la massive silhouette de Teal'c, suivie de près de Landry, Jack et Sam. Malgré quelques blessures, tous semblaient aller bien mais une profonde gravité se lisait sur leur visage. Après avoir échangé un regard de soulagement avec Carolyn, Mitchell s'empara de ses béquilles et se précipita à la rencontre de ses amis, accompagné de près de la jeune doctoresse qui se jeta dans les bras de son père. Une fois arrivés au niveau de ses amis, Mitchell cessa alors de sourire en voyant la source du visible désarroi qui habitait les rescapés : derrière eux, venait d'apparaitre une civière portée par des secouristes.

Sur cette dernière Vala se tenait allongée, inconsciente et visiblement dans un très sale état. Tel un zombi, Daniel marchait à ses côtés, lui tenant obstinément la main et ne prononçant aucune parole. Sans plus attendre, Carolyn se précipita vers la jeune blessée, ne pouvant que constater l'ampleur des dégâts visiblement occasionnés par un terrible combat et aggravés par le retard pour lui prodiguer des soins.

_« Elle est dans la coma,_ dit Carolyn après avoir observé les pupilles de Vala à l'aide d'une petite lampe de poche.

_- On doit la conduire à l'hôpital militaire : on l'évacuera par hélicoptère_, affirma un collègue médecin qui était venu aider Carolyn.

_- Pas le temps_, nia alors cette dernière en hochant la tête. _Je crains une hémorragie interne ; je dois la stopper immédiatement. _

_- Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'opérer ici ? _rétorqua le médecin, avec un air ahuri.

_- C'est ça ou on la perd pour de bon !_

_- Docteur Lam ! Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir cette jeune femme dans de telles conditions _! »

Mais Carolyn ne l'écoutait pas. Tournée vers Teal'c, Jack et son père, elle leur demanda de l'aider à transporter Vala dans la tente médicale la plus proche, prévue pour accueillir les blessés et non pour effectuer des interventions chirurgicales. Tous trois se hâtèrent d'obéir. Carolyn se tourna alors vers son collègue qui continuait à protester.

« _J'ai besoin d'un assistant, pas d'un moralisateur_, lui dit elle sur un ton sec. _Je peux compter sur votre aide ou non ? _»

Le médecin militaire, d'abord indécis, finit par accepter à contrecœur et se précipita vers la tente pour aider à installer un semblant de salle d'opération et stériliser au maximum l'environnement.

Daniel, totalement aphasique, était resté en arrière, seul. La jeune médecin s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« _C'est_ _une battante et son immunité a été renforcée par la présence du Réplicateur en elle_, dit-elle.

_- Sauvez-la …je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi_ ».

Les paroles de Daniel allèrent droit au cœur de Carolyn qui mesura alors l'importance que cette « furie » avait aux yeux de l'archéologue. Mais même si elle s'était voulue confiante, la jeune médecin savait au fond d'elle que les chances de sauver leur amie étaient minces.

Sans plus attendre, elle fila à son tour dans la tente qui fut alors interdite d'accès à quiconque. Devant le rideau fermé, tous les membres de SG-1 attendaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack se dirigea vers Mitchell, toujours debout sur ses béquilles.

« _Teal'c est parti rejoindre Ishta qui se trouve dans une tente un peu plus loin,_ dit Jack_._ _Colonel_, _content_ _que vous vous soyez sorti de ce bourbier_ _à peu près en bon état_. _Et bravo pour l'infirmerie_ !»

Les paroles du Général O'Neill, d'ordinaire pleines d'ironie et d'humour, étaient cette fois prononcées sur un ton si grave que son interlocuteur en fut quelque peu déstabilisé.

« _Mon Général, que s'est-il passé avec Vala ? Où est le Réplicateur humanoïde ?_ demanda Mitchell.

_- Toute menace est désormais écartée, l'invasion est enrayée, du moins sur notre planète._ » compléta Landry qui les avait rejoints.

Tous trois fixèrent alors Daniel, debout devant la tente où se trouvait Vala, totalement muet, soutenu par Sam qui ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui en un moment pareil.

Aucun d'eux ne vit Larkesch et Anderson s'approcher timidement de l'illustre équipe. Ce fut le Tok'ra qui le premier s'adressa à Landry.

« _Général, je tiens à vous féliciter et à vous remercier de votre aide pour vaincre ces monstres._

_- Ce sont mes hommes qu'il faut féliciter_, répondit durement Landry.

_- Je sais qu'ils ont tous risqué leur vie et qu'un membre de votre équipe est mal en point. Mais les Réplicateurs poursuivent leur invasion au-delà du Shapaï._»

Sam s'immisça alors dans la conversation.

« _J'y ai pensé_, dit elle sans pouvoir néanmoins masquer son émotion. _J'ai relevé la formule de la fréquence qui détruit la Réplicateur. Nous devons transmettre cette information à notre site alpha afin qu'ils mettent au point un arme identique à celle des Anciens. _

- _Je vois, et en ouvrant la porte des étoiles sur les planètes où se trouvent ces monstres, nous activeront alors l'arme qui les détruira tous,_ compléta Landry.

- _Général Landry, je suis soulagé que nous n'ayons pas à rompre notre alliance avec la Tau'ri_, dit Larkesh.

- _Oui…mais à quel prix_.» dit Landry.

Ce dernier reporta ses yeux sur Daniel et sur la tente dans laquelle Carolyn faisait sans doute l'impossible pour sauver Vala. Larkesch comprit qu'il devait alors se retirer mais avant de partir plus loin, le Tok'ra se posta aux côtés de l'archéologue qui ne leva même pas la tête.

« _Docteur Jackson, je suis…désolé. Soyez assuré que Vala Maldoran sera considérée comme une héroïne et célébrée par notre peuple_. _Sachez aussi que toutes les charges qui pesaient sur elles sont levées, _dit Larkesch, humblement.

Daniel ne répondit rien.

« _J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va s'en sortir_ » conclut timidement Larkesch qui s'éloigna.

De son côté Anderson était resté immobile, écoutant sans rien dire tout ce qui se passait. Ce fut Mitchell qui éprouva le besoin de rompre ce silence trop pénible à supporter.

« _Alors Anderson, j'espère que la Commission est fière d'avoir encore une fois tout compris de travers_, dit le colonel amèrement.

- _Nous ne pouvions pas deviner ; tout accusait votre amie et votre attitude n'a guère facilité la communication_, se défendit alors Anderson. _Et puis encore maintenant, même si tout fut apparemment involontaire, Vala Maldoran reste en partie responsable d'avoir ramené ce monstre sur Terre._»

A l'évocation du nom de sa bien aimée, Daniel avait relevé la tête et fixait Anderson d'un regard noir. Jack, qui comprit qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que son ami archéologue ne se jette sur cet imbécile de la CIS pour l'étriper, préféra prendre les devants.

_« J'ai une idée Don, _ditJack en s'approchant d'Anderson pour l'inviter à ne plus trop parler, _et si pour une fois vous vous mettiez du côté des gentils ?_

_- Et comment?_ demanda Anderson en fixant Jack d'un air suspicieux.

_- Allons, vous allez bien trouver tout seul._ »

Pendant quelques secondes Anderson resta les mains dans les poches, soutenant le regard de son vieil ennemi. Puis il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

« _Allo… Oui Monsieur, ici Don Anderson. Je vous informe que la situation est presque sous contrôle. Concernant la fugitive ? (un _temps_). Eh bien…en réalité, tout n'était que manipulation de l'ennemi. Vala Maldoran est totalement…innocente ! Vous aurez mon rapport complet demain soir. Bien Monsieur_. »

Anderson raccrocha, sous le visage placide de Jack qui ne laissa rien transparaitre. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, avec un mélange étrange de rancœur et de respect.

« _Un jour je vous aurai O'Neill_ » affirma Anderson qui, néanmoins tendit la main à Jack.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire amusé à celui qu'il avait tant honni et il lui serra la main en ajoutant.

« _C'est quand vous voulez !_ » répondit Jack.

Anderson se retira à son tour.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle. Sam qui s'était absentée quelques temps pour communiquer les informations nécessaires à l'éradication des Réplicateurs, était juste de retour. Teal'c ne cessait de faire des allers et venues entre la tente où était Ishta et celle où se faisait opérer Vala.

Enfin, la porte de la tente chirurgicale se leva et laissa apparaître une Carolyn en nage, vêtue d'une blouse de chirurgien. Tous se précipitèrent vers elle avec angoisse. Mais le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina soudain d'un sourire.

« _Tout s'est bien passé. Sauf complications imprévues…Vala est tirée d'affaire_. »

Tous furent tellement heureux qu'un spectateur extérieur n'aurait jamais deviné les jours terribles qu'ils venaient tous d'endurer. Daniel serra Carolyn très fort dans ses bras, bientôt imité par tous les autres.

Le médecin urgentiste qui avait assisté la jeune femme serra lui aussi les mains de sa collègue.

« _Franchement docteur, je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait. Bravo. »_

Carolyn inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et lui demanda de s'occuper du transfert immédiat de Vala vers un hôpital afin que des spécialistes prennent le relais pour les soins post-opératoires.

« _Je vais avec elle_ » dit aussitôt Daniel qui, alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné, revint sur ses pas pour embrasser Carolyn sur la joue et la remercier de nouveau.

« _Bon, moi je souffle un peu et je retourne m'occuper des autres blessés »_ affirma la jeune médecin qui prit avec reconnaissance la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Mitchell en souriant.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave s'éleva un peu plus loin et un infirmier arriva en courant.

« _Docteur Lam, venez vite !_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Ishta est sur le point d'accoucher !!!_ »

En l'espace d'une seconde, le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Teal'c laissa transparaitre un mélange de bonheur et d'inquiétude. Carolyn ferma les yeux une seconde puis se tourna vers son père, en souriant.

_« Un accouchement_ _! Voilà justement ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre après une intervention difficile._ »

Et sans demander son reste, elle courut auprès de la future maman, suivi de Teal'c et bien sûr…de tous les autres !


	29. Epilogue

_Eh bien voilà..s'achève ici l'aventure de cette fic "Alter ego" avec ce dernier chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Je dois avouer que c'est ce chapitre qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes!!! Je voulais une bonne fin sans avoir en même temps un dénouement à la Disney et le typique "ils vécurent heureux et eurent de nombreux enfants!!!"._

_Donc une fin avec du ship (et un mariage..) mais vous savez bien que jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu avec les membres de SG-1. Donc, préparez vous à être surpris...et j'espère, amusés! _

_Sachez seulement que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire cette histoire mais que la partager avec vous fut encore plus fantastique (même si les lecteurs n'étaient pas nombreux...hihi)._

_J'espère vraiment que de votre côté vous aurez aimé et que cette fic vous fera patienter le prochain téléfilm Stargate SG-1 (sans Vala d'après ce que j'ai compris, sniff!!)_

_La compagnie "Calypsoh airlines" vous remercie de l'avoir choisi pour ce périple au milieu des héros que nous aimons tant..._

_Allez, trève de blabla, voici sans plus attendre "**THE END**"!!!!!_

_Bonne lecture et merci à vous Nanou, Maywen, Marie PC, Valoute et Julie ...ainsi que ceux qui ont peut-être lu sans commenter!_

_Maywen: tata caly arrive et te poste la suite tout de suite mais s'il te plait...ne me zatte pas!!!!!!_

**Epilogue**.

Cinq mois plus tard, villa des Landry.

Par cette belle journée du mois d'août, le soleil brillait de mille feux, sans doute heureux présage pour les héros du jour.

Dans les jardins d'une somptueuse villa, une cinquantaine d'invités à peine, tous sur leur trente-et-un, profitaient du grand air en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Seuls des membres du SGC ou des personnes ayant un quelconque lien avec le programme _Stargate_ étaient présents. Il faut dire que la famille et les amis des mariés du jour se résumaient aux seules personnes ayant connaissance de près ou de loin, du projet « porte des étoiles ».

Quelques part au milieu des convives, Cameron Mitchell observait avidement les toasts et nombreux mets qui ornaient la table devant laquelle il se tenait. Une voix amusée s'éleva derrière lui

_« Bon sang Colonel, vous n'allez quand même pas commencer à manger les toasts avant tout le monde, si ?_

_- Désolé mon Général, mais je commence à avoir très faim_, répliqua Mitchell avec humour à un Jack tout sourire. _Vous ne devriez pas être avec le marié en ce moment ? _

_- Ah bon ? Vous croyez que le témoin doit faire ça aussi ? _demanda Jack, d'un air ahuri.

_- Oh oui ! Je me suis renseigné…_

_- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de vous choisir comme témoin de mon propre mariage. Vous serez parfait Cameron_ ! » dit Jack en donnant une frappe amicale au jeune colonel avant de s'éloigner.

Quelques secondes après, vêtue d'une belle robe verte qui n'était pas sans rappeler les couleurs des Amazones, Ishta s'approcha tenant dans ses bras un joli bébé d'à peine cinq mois qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle était accompagnée de Carolyn, elle aussi vêtue d'une belle robe anis.

« _Colonel, puis-je vous demander de me garder Janet un moment ? Je ne parviens pas à la calmer_.

_Elle est peut-être aussi affamée que moi_, rétorqua Cameron qui tendit alors les bras. _Allez, viens voir tonton Cam. Laisse les faire, ils n'y comprennent rien. Nous on sait ce que c'est que d'avoir faim, hein ? _».

Mitchell prit la petite Janet dans ses bras et commença à jouer avec les mains de la petite, qui cessa presque instantanément de pleurer.

« _Qui pourrait croire qu'un si grand gaillard fond devant un bébé ?_ dit Carolyn, amusée.

- _En tout cas, vous avez le don avec cette enfant_, ajouta Ishta, soulagée que sa fille ne pleure plus. _Je suis certaine que vous serez un père merveilleux_

- _Houla…pas si vite !_ s'offusqua Mitchell qui secoua vivement la tête. _Teal'c et vous venez d'avoir votre fille, Sam et Jack ont mis le leur en route et je ne serai pas étonné que les mariés du jour nous annoncent prochainement un futur petit Jackson ou une Vala miniature. Je crois que ça suffit pour l'instant sinon le SGC va devenir une vraie garderie !_

- _Et à chaque fois, vous êtes le bienveillant tonton Cam_ ! ajouta Ishta en souriant.

- _Oui, ce grade là me convient bien pour l'instant._

- _Mais dans l'armée, on peut changer rapidement de grade_ » dit Carolyn, d'un air mystérieux.

La dernière réplique de sa compagne, qui offrit à Mitchell un sourire entendu, laissa le colonel dans une profonde confusion : il se demanda intérieurement si la jeune femme jouait simplement avec ses nerfs en le faisant marcher ou si elle sous-entendait quelle était….. ???????

Devant l'air perplexe de son compagnon, Carolyn éclata de rire, suivie de peu par Ishta. La jeune médecin déposa alors un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Mitchell et lui murmura :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ta promotion de grade d'oncle à celui de père n'est pas à l'ordre du jour !_ »

Puis les deux femmes se retirèrent après avoir embrassé la petite Janet, toujours radieuse dans les bras du « Tonton Cam ». Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur la petite fille et lui demanda, très sérieusement :

« _Dis-moi, toi. Crois-tu qu'un jour je parviendrai à comprendre les femmes ?_ »

C'est le moment que la petite Janet choisit pour faire un grand sourire, donnant ainsi l'impression de se moquer de ce pauvre Mitchell.

Au premier étage de la villa : 

Daniel, dans un élégant costume noir, était assis sur le lit, tenant entre ses mains une photographie qu'il contemplait depuis un petit moment. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jack enthousiaste et guilleret.

« _Alors Danny Boy ! Toujours décidé à vous passer la corde au…_ »

Mais Jack s'interrompit quand il vit son ami plongé dans une silencieuse réflexion.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha, découvrant au dessus de l'épaule de Daniel la photographie de Sha're.

Ce fut Daniel qui rompit le silence, tournant toujours le dos à Jack.

« _Quand Vala s'est réveillée à l'hôpital après la bataille contre les Réplicateurs, nous avons décidé de vivre pleinement notre amour. Et elle fut la première à me parler de Sha're. Savez-vous ce qu'elle ma dit ce jour là ?_

_-Non, _répondit Jack_. _

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à prendre la place de Sha're et qu'elle ne serait jamais jalouse de son souvenir. Elle m'a aussi affirmé que je devais toujours garder Sha're dans mon cœur _».

- _Une fille intelligente, cette Vala_, commenta Jack.

- _Après quoi elle a ajouté qu'en revanche si jamais je la trompais un jour, elle se vengerait sur ma carde de crédit_, ajouta Daniel en souriant.

- _Une fille __**très**__ intelligente !_ » conclut le Général avec sérieux.

Jack fit alors le tour du lit et se posta devant Daniel qui fixait toujours la photographie de sa première épouse.

« _Mais alors, quel est le problème ?_

_-Eh bien c'est que malgré tout…j'ai l'impression de…._

_- la trahir !_ termina Jack.

- _c'est idiot je le sais bien…mais_… »

Daniel avait relevé la tête et regardait Jack, qui avait les mains dans les poches.

« _Ecoutez Daniel,_ commença Jack. _Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours et les longs flots de paroles. Je me demande encore si vous avez bien fait de me prendre pour témoin…_

_Jack ! _tenta de protester l'archéologue.

- …_Mais sachez une chose_, poursuivit le Général sans se soucier de l'intervention de son ami. _Quand Sam m'a annoncé il y a quelques mois qu'elle quittait l'armée pour reprendre son travail d'astrophysicienne civile, je ne l'ai pas crue, ni même compris. Je savais très bien qu'elle renonçait à sa carrière pour pouvoir être avec moi. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait me le reprocher plus tard et il n'est pas exclu que cela se produise un jour._

_- Vous vous aimez bien trop pour en arriver là_, commenta Daniel.

_- Et puis tout est allé très vite : nous avons fixé notre date de mariage et Sam m'a appris il y a deux semaines qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai alors réalisé que ce n'était pas parce que nous allions avoir un enfant que cela effacerait Charlie de mon cœur. Vous avez aimé Sha're, vous avez fait votre possible pour elle et son enfant…vous avez le droit d'être heureux à présent! _

_- Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon bonheur présent et futur n'effacera jamais les moments heureux que j'ai partagés avec Sha'ré ? _demanda alors Daniel. _Dieu seul le sait_.

_- Je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment un Dieu, moi je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Vala, elle, est vivante. Que vous avez l'opportunité de vous unir pour la vie à la plus coriace et la plus bavarde des furies du SGC ...Alors toujours plein de doutes, docteur Jackson ?_ »

Devant le regard amusé de Jack, Daniel sourit à son tour et se leva.

« _Non, je suis sûr de faire le bon choix._

_- Voilà qui est mieux. Bon maintenant, il faudrait peut-être descendre avant que votre future femme ne s'imagine que vous lui préférez les petits fours !_

_- Merci Jack.»_

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une poignée de main fraternelle.

Alors que Jack ouvrait la porte, Daniel qui s'apprêtait à sortir se stoppa sur le seuil et se retourna vers son témoin.

« _Dîtes moi Jack, étant donné que depuis dix ans, ensemble nous avons côtoyé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, que vous comme moi avons subi des dégâts mentaux irréparables dans nos cerveaux à cause d'occupations alien, que vous venez de m'octroyer une séance gratuite de psychanalyse et que vous vous apprêtez à être le témoin de mon union avec la furie la plus bavarde du SGC, que je serai à mon tour témoin de votre alliance avec la scientifique la plus brillante du pays….vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait se tutoyer maintenant ?_ »

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux après cette longue tirade criante de vérité puis, il écarta un bras, faisant signe à Daniel de sortir le premier.

« _Mais…pas de problème! Passe devant, je te suis ! »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans les jardins de la villa

Tous les invités avaient les yeux fixés sur Daniel et Vala qui se tenaient debout devant un prêtre. La jeune mariée était splendide et rayonnante, soignée par ses demoiselles d'honneurs.

Un peu plus tôt alors qu'elles préparaient Vala, Sam, Carolyn et Ishta l'avaient informée de cette coutume typiquement terrienne qui s'appliquait aux jeunes épouses. En effet selon la tradition, la mariée devait avoir avec elle quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de bleu et quelque chose d'emprunté. Ishta avait offert à Vala un peigne à cheveux en bronze vieux de centaines d'années, relique chère aux yeux d'une Amazone digne de ce nom. Sam quant à elle s'était chargé du quelque chose de neuf : un joli collier (sans diamant !!) qu'elle avait offert à son amie le matin même. Carolyn avait confectionné pour la mariée un ravissant bouquet de fleurs bleues composé, entre autre, de myosotis et de bleuets. Mais la jeune médecin fut aussi celle qui avait « prêté » le dernier élément...et ce n'était pas peu dire.

N'ayant pas de famille et considérant son père Jacek comme mort pour elle, Vala n'avait eu donc personne pour la conduire à l'autel. Carolyn, consciente de l'attachement sincère qui unissait le Général Landry et la jeune alien, avait tout simplement et avec très bonne grâce « prêté » son propre père pour ce grand jour!

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres que quelques minutes auparavant Hank Landry était apparu avec Vala à son bras puis l'avait conduite jusqu'à Daniel et le prêtre. Le Général avait alors déposé un baiser sur la main droite de la jeune femme au regard pétillant, la tendit à Daniel et partit s'asseoir au premier rang, aux côtés du Général Hammond, lui aussi invité.

« _Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage_, commença le prêtre. _Qui aurait pu prédire que ces deux êtres, apparemment si opposés, décideraient un jour de vivre ensemble la plus fabuleuse et la plus extraordinaire des aventures…celle de l' éternelle union._ »

Vala et Daniel écoutaient attentivement le discours du prêtre et chacun d'eux resongea à leur atypique rencontre, à leurs deux années à jouer « au chat et à la furie », à toutes leurs disputes. Certes, personne n'aurait cru au départ en l'union de ces deux-là ! Pas même eux !

Tandis que le prêtre poursuivait son apologie du mariage, Vala jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux témoins de Daniel, qui se tenaient à côté de lui : Jack en premier, puis Cameron et Teal'c affichaient tous les trois (oui, même notre jaffa !) un petit sourire narquois. Vala imagina très bien à quoi songeaient à cet instant ses amis masculins et pouvait presque entendre ce qu'ils se disaient intérieurement en ce moment précis.

« _Tu parles !!! Les seuls du SGC à ne pas savoir que Vala et Danny boy étaient fous l'un de l'autre étaient les principaux concernés !_ » se disait probablement Jack.

_« Comme disait ma grand-mère, le mariage est le seul combat où il nous est permis de coucher avec l'ennemi_ » aurait sans doute renchérit Cameron avec son air espiègle.

« _En effet !_ » aurait terminé Monsieur Muscles !!

Imaginant ainsi les pensées de ses amis, Vala ne put contenir un large sourire puis reporta son attention sur le prêtre qui parlait toujours.

« …_Ainsi, par cette belle journée du mois d'août, sous un soleil prometteur symbole de la passion qui unit ces deux êtres, en compagnie de tous les amis de Vala et Daniel, Dieu s'apprête à unir leurs deux noms et leurs âmes pour…_ »

**DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG !**

Le prêtre stoppa net son éloge en entendant la sonnerie répétitive qui émanait de l'assistance…Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hank Landry qui, terriblement confus, sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Reconnaissant le numéro prioritaire le reliant à la Maison Blanche, le Général n'eut d'autre choix que de s'excuser brièvement.

« _Pardon mais…je dois répondre_ » dit-il aux fiancés du jour et s'éloigna quelques peu pour prendre l'appel.

A peine dix secondes plus tard, ce fut le téléphone du Général Hammond qui se mit à claironner à son tour. Déjà quelques murmures parcouraient l'assistance.

« _Vous pariez que votre propre téléphone sonne dans peu de temps, Général O'Neill_, dit Cameron.

_- Oh non car le mien est éteint_, s'empressa de répondre Jack malicieusement.

_- Mais en tant qu'officier supérieur et responsable d'une division de défense importante, n'êtes-vous pas obligé de rester joignable à tout moment, O'Neill ?_ renchérit Teal'c, en fronçant son sourcil.

_- Disons que le jour du mariage de mes amis, je me suis fait porter momentanément injoignable ! Avec deux généraux, ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller » _ponctua Jack en s'adressant à Daniel, qui semblait assez contrarié.

Vala, plus sereine, se tourna de nouveau vers le prêtre et dit alors :

« _Euh…mon père...vous…pourriez allez un peu plus vite et passer directement à l'essentiel ?_

_- Que j'aille plus vite ?_ répéta le prêtre, un peu déconcerté. _Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Vous voyez ces deux généraux là-bas_, dit Vala en indiquant du doigt Landry et Hammond, chacun au téléphone. _L'un est sans doute en ligne directe avec le Président, l'autre avec le chef des armées et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tous deux viennent dans quelques minutes nous annoncer qu'une invasion extraterrestre est sur le point de s'abattre sur notre monde._

_- **PARDON** ???? _s'exclama le prêtre, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme_._

_- Mon père, ce que veut dire Vala est que… nous voudrions être mariés avant de repartir, _poursuivit Daniel le plus sérieusement du monde.

_- Repartir ??? _

_- Mon Père, s'il vous plait. »_

Devant les regards déterminés et en même temps suppliants des jeunes fiancés, le prêtre balbutia un peu puis hocha la tête. Les généraux Hammond et Landry, qui revenaient enfin et s'apprêtaient à parler, n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà Jack, Cameron, Teal'c, Sam, Carolyn et Ishta se tournèrent vers eux et s'écrièrent, tous en même temps :

« _**Deux minutes** !_ »

Trop surpris pour être fâchés de cette façon singulière de s'adresser à des généraux, les deux concernés se turent et laissèrent finir la bénédiction vers laquelle tous les regards étaient désormais tournés.

« _Bon, euh… vous la voulez pour femme ? _demanda brièvement le prêtre à Daniel.

_- S'il le faut …,_ répondit le jeune homme d'un ton ironique en regardant Vala avec malice.

_- Et vous, vous le voulez ?_

- _Oh oui, je le veux, je le prends et je le garde_, s'exclama la belle brune en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- _Dans_ _ce cas, devant Dieu, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez…._ »

Mais une fois encore le prêtre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Daniel et Vala s'embrassaient passionnément devant une assemblée qui les applaudit.

« _…embrasser la mariée_ » conclut le prêtre, un peu dérouté par cette singulière cérémonie.

Quand les tourtereaux se furent séparés, Cameron prit la parole.

« _Bon, ça c'est fait_ ! dit-il puis il se tourna vers les deux Généraux. _Alors Messieurs, quel est le problème ? »_

Pour écouter leur supérieur, tous les membres de SG-1, y compris les jeunes mariés, s'étaient approchés de Landry.

_« Le SGC vient de recevoir un message de nos alliés de Lantac. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de mercenaires ait décidé de faire un échange de naquadda sur notre planète. Il y aurait de quoi fabriquer de nombreuses bombes avec lesquelles il serait question de faire sauter nos principales villes_. expliqua Landry. _Je dois envoyer une de nos équipes pour…_

_- Ca_ _va !ça va ! On a compris, Général !_ » s'exclama alors Vala qui, à la stupeur générale, commençait à enlever son voile et à retirer ses chaussures.

_« Mais…que fais-tu_ ? lui demanda alors Daniel, ouvrant grand les yeux.

_- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me battre dans cette tenue, non ?_ lui répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. _Je ne veux pas être la risée de ces imbéciles de mercenaires._

_- Vala, il n'est pas question que vous partiez vous battre le jour de votre mariage, voyons !_ s'offusqua Hammond, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_- Mais le Général Landry a dit qu'il devait envoyer une équipe…_

_- Une équipe, oui...mais pas forcément la vôtre !_ s'écria presque Landry, perplexe.

Vala avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches et cherchait du regard ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient encore rien dit.

« _Alors là vous êtes vexant, Général Landry_, s'écria Vala. _On a maté les Goaul'd, les Réplicateurs, l'alliance Lucian,les Oris et j'en passe…alors on ne va pas se laisser faire par une bande de mercenaires primitifs prêts à créer des bombes sur NOTRE planète. Nous devons y aller._

_- Ce n'est pas faux, _commenta Cameron, en haussant les épaules.

_- Mais le jour de votre mariage, quand même_…tenta de dire Landry.

_- Justement quoi de mieux qu'une mission exceptionnelle pour un jour exceptionnel_ » ajouta Daniel en regardant malicieusement son épouse.

Cette dernière, ravie de se sentir soutenir par lui, se serra contre lui en souriant.

« _Bien sûr, bêtes comme sont ces mercenaires, on a le temps de partir, les trouver, les battre, récupérer le naquadda et de revenir manger le gâteau ensuite_ » finit Cameron d'un air désinvolte, comme si tout était si simple.

Tous fixèrent à présent Landry qui ne savait trop que dire : il avait face à lui tous les membres de la mythique SG-1…et qui mieux que SG-1 pouvait accomplir cette mission ?

« _Dans ce cas, en route SG-1 !_ » conclut Landry qui se dirigea vers sa voiture en compagnie de Hammond.

_- Sam et moi vous accompagnons_…_et ce n'est pas négociable_, dit Jack en pointant son index vers Mitchell. _Vous pourriez avoir besoin de nos deux lumineux cerveaux_…_enfin, surtout celui de Sam !_

_- Mais Général O'Neill, il ne peut en être autrement…SG-1 n'est plus SG-1 si ni vous ni Sam n'êtes là ! Et puis vous n'allez pas rester là à manger tout le gâteau !»_ dit Vala.

Teal'c et Cameron embrassèrent furtivement leurs compagnes respectives et partirent eux aussi, suivis de Sam, Jack, Daniel et Vala. Carolyn et Ishta, son bébé dans les bras, regardèrent s'éloignner cette singulière équipe dont tous les membres étaient à ce jour sur leur trente-et-un pour aller sauver le monde !

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une camionnette de l'armée qu'un des militaires invités avait confiée à SG-1, tous montèrent à l'arrière, excepté Mitchell qui prit le volant.

Vala s'apprêtait elle aussi à grimper quand elle entendit derrière elle :

« _Vala, attends un seconde_ ! »

Vala se retourna et vit Daniel arriver vers elle en courant.

« _La tradition terrienne veut que le marié franchisse le seuil de la maison avec sa femme dans les bras. Mais étant donné que nous ne savons pas quand nous rentrerons chez nous…_ »

Puis sans finir sa phrase, Daniel prit Vala dans ses bras, la soulevant avec facilité et énergie.

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle se sentit décoller mais se rattrapa bien vite au cou de son époux. Elle comprit alors que Daniel voulait la porter dans la camionnette comme il l'aurait fait pour entrer dans leur maison.

Tous deux se fixèrent un instant et Daniel conclut, son épouse dans les bras :

« _Si vous le permettez…Madame Jackson !_ »

Puis il l'emmena à l'intérieur du camion où tous les autres les attendaient.

Puis Mitchell démarra le véhicule et s'écria.

« _Allez SG-1...prêt à sauver le monde encore une fois ?_

_**- En effet**_ » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Et nos héros repartirent vers de nouvelles aventures.

**FIN**


End file.
